For The Best
by secretsofthesoul
Summary: Elena feels guilty when Klaus uses Jeremy in attempt to get Elena. She leaves Mystic Falls, leaving everyone she loves behind in attempt to save them. As Elena spends more time with Klaus and less time away from home. She notices things about him she hasn't before. Was Klaus really such a bad guy? Maybe, just maybe, she could fix him, and he could learn to love.
1. Chapter 1: Realization & Blame

Chapter 1: Realizations & Blame

I just couldn't stand to see one more person die because of me. Because of my existence, I thought. Tonight Klaus almost killed Jeremy, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Which is me, the doppleganger.

Now it's my fault that Alaric is in the hospital, after he pushed Jeremy out of the way of the car that almost took his life. I flinched as the scene replayed in my head. The guilt coursed through me, shaming me. If I could just drain my blood and give it all to Klaus, so he would just leave the people I love alone, I would.

I knew that it could never be that simple, if I died it would hurt to many people. Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and probably Stefan too. My heart broke as I thought of each one of the people I was hurting. If I died it would never be enough for Klaus, he wanted more.

I knew what I had to do. I had to go with Klaus, let him take me far away, so he sould use my blood for hybrids. I had a few conditions for Klaus, though. He wouldn't get off that easy.

I packed my bag, throwing in almost all my clothes. I left my cell phone on my bed, knowing Damon and Stefan would try and track me. I left 8 goodbye letters on my bed, each varying in size. I almost cried as I sat there, staring at the letters, knowing how they would break so many hearts.

I turned, pushing the thought of it away, and swallowing down my emotions. It was going to be a very hard day.

I heard Jeremy's voice at the bottom of the steps calling me down stairs for school. I grabbed my room, and with one lat wistful lok at my room, I shut the door behind me wiht a sigh. I walked down the stairs, taking in every inch of the house I could, a million memories flowing into my mind, knowing this would not be my home anymore.

We arrived at the school, students bustling about easily. I was jealous of all their lives, never burdened with the horrors that followed me everywhere I went. To everyone else it seemed as if I breezed through the day, as I moved quickly from class to class, keeping mostly to myself. But what they didn't see was how the day seemed like an eternity for me, and how my stomach twisted in knots, incessant thoughts of fear consuming me, pulling me away from reality.

The last bell of the day rang, and my heart thumped loudly. I walked toward my car, searching the crowd for Jeremy. I saw him taking to Tyler, and I approached him, waiting to rattle off an excuse for a reason I couldn't give him a ride home today. He turned to me with that sweet smile of his.

"Hey, Elena." said his voice calm and casual, "Me and Tyler are gonna go up to see Alaric in the hospital, you wanna come?"

"I would Jer, but I'm not feeling well, I'm just gonna head home. Okay?" I said, trying my best to keep my voice from being shaky.

"You want me to come home with you? We can see Ric later, If you want." he said his smiling disappearing and his eyes full of concern.

"No, thanks. I'm okay, Jeremy I'll see you later." I turned to walk back to my car, but spun around and gave Jeremy a quick hug, knowing it would be the best goodbye I would be able to give.

I turned back walking towards my car, practically speed-walking. My goal was to avoid Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie, and find Rebekah. I saw the blonde heading towards her expensive car, after giving a smile to Matt, got in her car and started it. I quickly got in and started my car following her.

I pulled out of the parking lot, relieved. I had made it this far, and I had to be strong to finish this plan, because it certainly wasn't easy. I followed Rebekah's car through the silent country side once we got out of the main part of Mystic Falls. As I drove in silence I thought about the letters I had left, reciting them in my head, hoping they were enough to express how I felt.

_Dear Jeremy, _

_ I am so sorry. Everything that's happened to you, is all my fault. You almost died yesterday because of me, and I cannot stand to put you in danger anymore. Your the best brother any one can ask for. Please, Stay safe. Now that I'm going with Klaus he has no reason to come after you. Try your best to stay away from supernatural beings, besides our friends, and always wear your ring for protection. Alaric and you are the only family I have, and I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but it's the only way I could keep you safe. You guys are all that's left of our small, broken family. Please, Stay together. I'm sorry Jeremy. I love you._

_Dear Alaric, _

_ Please take care of Jeremy for me. And take care of yourself. Thank you for everything. I am so sorry I have been a great cause of a lot of your pain. Don't come after me please. I'm going with Klaus, and I don't plan on returning. You're my family, Ric. Please don't hurt yourself trying to come find me. It's better this way. Trust me._

_Dear Caroline, _

_You are like sister to me, and a person couldn't ask for a better friend than you. I blame myself for why you became a vampire, why all of this happened to you. Be careful and stay safe, I love you. _

_Dear Matt, _

_I'm sorry for everything that's ever happened between us. You mean a lot to me, and are an amazing guy. Try not to get to wrapped up in this vampire mess. I've put you through enough. I'm sorry._

_Dear Tyler,_

_Take care of Caroline for me, okay? Thanks for everything._

_Dear Damon, _

_ I'm going to go with Klaus. It's the best thing to do. I know your going to try and come after me, please don't. TRy to move on wiht your life. I do love you, Damon, please remember that. I'm sorry._

_Dear Stefan, _

_I'm leaving with Klaus, I'm not sure if you would come after me at this point, but if Damon attempts to persuade you don't listen to him. You guys need to take care of each other. I love you, Stefan, and I miss when it was just us. I understand it cannot be that way anymore. Stay Strong, I know you can do it. _

_Dear Bonnie, _

_I am so sorry, you've been through so much trying to save me. I cannot describe in words how sorry I am. I love you, and your my best friend. Be careful with your powers, and please don't try and find me. It' for the best. I love you. I'm so sorry._

__I wish I could wrote everyone paragraph long letters, telling them how much I would miss them, but there wasn't time, so these would have to do. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, as I watched Rebekah pull up to the large mansion. I watched her go inside, and then pulled my car over, and got out. I started to walk up the drive way, my hands sweating. I was so nervous. I knew what I was doing was dangerous.

I told myself to be strong and was halfway to the large ornate home when I felt a whoosh, and suddenly landed on the ground hard. I cried out in pain and looked up to see Rebekah on top of me, her legs pinning my arms down. I struggled to get free, my heart going into a frenzy as I panicked.

"Honestly, dear. Hope stupid do you think I am?" she asked me her fangs bared and the veins beneath her darkened.

"Please. Rebekah. I'm sor-" I began to plead for my life, but then a blur rammed into Rebekah, pushing her off me. I sat up dazed, watching Klaus and Rebekah start to fight. Finally Klaus had her pinned.

"Now, little sister, you don't want to frighten are guest would you?" asked Klaus.

"Frighten is an understatement." Rebekah said through clenched teeth.

"Now, Rebekah, it's my home, and I say who gets killed and who doesn't. Okay?" said Klaus, keeping his calm.

"Fine. I'll leave her alone. For now." she spat back. They stood up with lightening speed, and Rebekah gave me one last sneer, before stalking away towards the house.

I stood up, as Klaus turned toward me, his eyes curious, but a small polite smile on his face.

"Now, love, To what do I owe the honor of having you come to my home?" Klaus asked.

My stomach flipped and my heart pounded as he addressed me. _Stay calm, Elena, you are strong, you can do this, _I thought.

I looked up to meet Klaus' eyes, and said, "I'm here to surrender."

**Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction so please review and and comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal with the Devil

I was seated across from Klaus in what I assumed to be his dining room. My hands were twined tightly in my lap, and I stared at the design on the beautiful, and most likely expensive, tablecloth. I tried my best to make my appearance seem cool and collected, but I couldn't be more nervous. I dared to look up at him, to look the man I most hated in the world, dead in the eye.

I looked up, and sat up straighter, he was drinking a glass of what could either be wine or blood, and was most likely the latter. He gave me a smirk, and sat down the glass and leaned forward. I resisted the urge to lean farther back, and instead held my ground.

"So, Elena, I see you've come to your senses and decided to hand yourself over to me. Wise choice, love." he said to me with a wink.

"I'm just tired of you hurting the people I love.", I said, disgusted, "But I have a few conditions."

"Oh, Do you now. Please, tell me why, I, a powerful hybrid, would listen to _your _demands?" he asked confidently.

"Because you know as well as I do that the longer we're here, the better chance there is of Damon or Stefan showing up, and we both know you don't want that happening." I replied as confidently as I could manage.

He flexed his jaw, and I could tell he was starting to get angry, but I also knew I was right. "Fair enough. I'll let you say your demands, but If I don't like them, no deal, and I'll just have to kill the Salvatore's when they show up." he said and sat back and folded his hands on the table, looking at me expectantly.

"Okay. First off, When we leave, you can never return to Mystic Falls again, and you will leave all my friends and family alone. Second of all, I know the reason you need my blood is for the hybrids. I will willingly give you blood when necessary, on one condition, You have to control the hybrids. You have to teach them not to kill when taking blood, or supply them with blood bags. I know you want an army, so the only thing I approve of is killing vampires. I know there are vampires you've been hunting for awhile, you can kill them."

This may seem cruel, but I know most of the vampires Klaus has a problem with has a lot of human blood on their hands. "And lastly," I said, naming my last condition, "I know you can live off blood without killing anyone Klaus, so that is my last request. No more killing."

I watched his reaction carefully. He pushed himself away from the table, and stood up. He paced back and forth across the rom for a moment, and he then turned to me, saying. "Okay, Elena. Here's the deal, I agree to your terms, If you agree to mine."

I thought about it for a second. _Conditions? _I thought, _What more could Klaus possibly want? _"What are they?" I asked looking up at him.

"Number One. We get a witch, and they can cast any spell they want to keep you hidden." he said, and I nodded my head, that one seemed reasonable enough. It might even keep Bonnie from finding me.

"Number Two. You cannot drink anymore vervain from this point on, I need to know in a dire situation, if I need you to listen to me you will obey." the tone he used sent shivers down my spine. I thought about it for a moment and reluctantly nodded my head once again. Hopefully he'd never ask me to do anything to horrible, considering he needs me alive.

"Number Three. When the time comes, you need to have at least two children. So I still have doppelganger blood after you die." The last one hadn't even occurred to me. _Children? _I thought, _Did I really want to force my children into a life like this? _I suppose I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. I nodded, I knew we were running out of time.

"Good, that's settled then. I'm going to go tell my hybrids to pack everything up, and tell Rebekah. Stay here for me dear, would you?" I nodded and stayed seated. A rested my head in my hands and thought about the deal I just made. I started to cry for the first time today, what I've been craving to do, but held back, wanting to be strong. I finally let it all out. The faces of the people I loved flashing through my mind. Knowing all I wanted to do was say good-bye.

I heard a loud crash in the next room, and shot up from my chair. I ran towards the noise, and turned to see Damon on the floor, with Klaus towering over him. He had a piece of broken wood form a table leg through his torso, and he grunted in pain.

"Damon!" I cried and ran over to him. I knelt next to him, and I appraised the damage. I knew he would be okay, I pulled the leg out, and he cried in pain.

"Why, Elena, Do you have to be so stupid?" he asked looking up at me, and struggling to get up. I felt an strong hand grab my arm, and I looked up to see Klaus.

"Please, Klaus. Just, at least let me say good-bye." I pleaded, tears in my eyes.

He nodded and stepped back a step. I turned back to Damon, and said, "Damon, please, just let me go, it's for the best, I promise, I'll be okay."

"Elena. Stay. I love you. I can protect you." he pleaded his hand taking hold of mine and gripping tightly.

"I'm sorry." I pressed my lips to his forehead quickly and stood up. I turned to Klaus, and said, "Let's go."

There was another crash, and before I had time to see who it was, Klaus threw me over his shoulder in a blink of an eye. When he put me down it was in the front seat of a black SUV. He was a blur, but then was in the front seat of the car,a nd we were speeding away.

A million questions flooded my mind at once. "Where's Rebekah? Where are we going? Don't we need stuff?" I asked in a rush, my head spinning.

"Calm down, love. Everything will be fine."he said, trying to be reassuring.

"It's not going to be fine! I'm leaving everything behind! I'm leaving my life behind! Going to go live with the man who has hurt so many people I love, killing some of them. It's not going to be fine!" I said my voice raising, tears pouring down my face. Klaus suddenly swerved and pulled over.

I was still crying heavily, sobs shuddering out, my whole body shaking. Klaus, reached over, and took my face between his hands looked at me and said, "Shh. Elena darling, it will be alright."

Anger boiled up inside of me. "Get your hands off me and drive." I spat at him, crossing my hands over my chest, and staring out the window. We pulled off again, and started driving. It was going to be a long, silent drive.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews would be awesome! I promise to upload soon, Maybe even today!**


	3. Chapter 3: Agree to Disagree

I had fallen asleep in the car, and when I awoke we were pulled over at what appeared to be a gas station. The sun had risen and it looked to be about midday. We were in a city I didn't recognize, but it didn't look to big. I looked around for Klaus. I saw him standing next to a guy. He was tall, and from here I could see he had short light brown hair.

I got out of the SUV and headed over to were Klaus and the guy were standing a few feet from the car talking. I could only here snippets of their conversation as I got closer, but I could gather they were making plans to head north. AS I stood in between Klaus and A guy, Klaus turned to me and said, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

I ignored the comment and asked, "Whats going on? Where are we going?" looking back and forth between the two men.

"Why don't you just go sit your pretty little self down in the car, sweetheart, and let the grown-ups handle it?" Klaus said with a smirk.

Anger boiled up inside me as I turned to Klaus and said, "I deserve a right to know where we're going!"

"Oh, Do you now, love? Why should I tell you where we are going?" Klaus replied without the slightest hint of anger, just amusement. And I was definitely not amused.

I stomped off towards the street, and after a few stray cars passed, I walked across the street, and kept going. I got another block before strong arms wrapped around my waist, yanked me up, and suddenly I was watching at the ground flash by me in a blur. I shut my eyes tightly and in mere seconds was seated in the back of the car.

"And what's to stop me from doing that again?" I asked Klaus, as the door across from me opened and the guy from before slipped in the backseat next to me. "And who the hell are you?" I practically screamed. The guy jumped, looking startled.

"I'm uh, He-Hen-" he stuttered out before Klaus cut him off and said, "He's Henry, and he's our witch. He's going to put a spell on you that will stop someone from finding you with a locator spell.

"When are you casting it?" I turned, asking Henry.

"He'll cast it when I order him too. And not until late tomorrow when we settle down."

"Tomorrow? Seriously! I know Bonnie, if she hasn't already cast one, she'll be doing it very soon." My heart growing heavy with sadness as I thought of my best friend. "We need to do this as soon as possible." I said, blinking back tears. Klaus looked back at me and I wondered if he saw the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena, but we have to keep going." his expression softened, and I almost agreed, _almost. _

I opened my mouth to insist we cast it soon. When Henry put his hand on my arm, and i loked up at him.

He turned to Klaus and said, "Wuh-Why d-d-ddon't you guh-guh-guys ju-just agree tuh-to dis-dis-agree?" Henry asked. I looked up at him sadly. I didn't realize he had a stutter. I thought he just got scared. suddenly I felt guilty, ad all my anger disappeared.

"Okay. I can do that." I said softly. Klaus just gave one sharp nod and kept driving.

After a few moments of silence Klaus said, "We're going to keep driving until the sun sets, and then we will got o a hotel and you can cast the spell Henry."

Henry just nodded and I said nothing. We drove in silence for a while and i thought of Jeremy and Alaric and how they were holding up. I wished I could talk to them or something. Maybe call them. I knew it was too dangerous though. With a sigh I lay my forehead on the cool glass window and watched the trees pass by on a blur as we sped down a highway.

After awhile noticed Henry shutting his eyes tightly and mumbling to himself, I thought he was sleeping for a second, but I noticed his forehead wrinkled in concentration. After a few more hours, the sun had started to set and Klaus pulled into a hotel a few miles away from another town. Just as he promised.

We got into the lobby and a few people stared suspiciously. I realized we must of looked strange without luggage or anything. I noticed Klaus walk over to the girl behind the counter. She frowned at him as he approached her but he talked to her for a minuet and she gave him a room key with a huge smile.

We went up to the fifth floor. Our room had two beds, a large bathroom and a small kitchenette. I knew Henry needed to cast the spell. Klaus whipped out his cell phone and started making calls. I turned to Henry and asked, "Where do you want to do this? Kitchen table? That might be enough room, Really all I know id from my friend Bonnie whose a witch. I-" I stopped then, realizing I was rambling. "Sorry." I said.

He laughed and gave me a warm smile. "I-I-It's okay-ay." he said and then pointed to the kitchen smile.

"Okay." I said smiling back, and we headed over to the table.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked trying to be helpful. I knew it was probably dangerous to trust someone who worked for Klaus so easily, but he just seem so nice and genuine.

"He took my hand in his and pulled out a small blade. I paled and he looked at me and said, "Ruh-Ready?"

"Ready." I nodded. He cut a small slit in my hand and a few drips dropped onto the table. He looked green and sickly.

"You okay?" I asked him. he just nodded and closed his eyes. He dropped my hand and I went to the bathroom to clean it up. On my way I passed Klaus.

"I want them shipped up to New Hampshire. Yes, the same address ans the rest of my stuff. These coffins need special care. Do you understand?" he demanded over the phone.

As I wrapped my hand up I wondered if New Hampshire was where we were going to be staying permanently. It must be since Klaus wanted to ship the rest of his family up there.

I went out and I saw Henry at the table. His eyes were shut tightly and he was drawing symbols on the table with blood, I didn't recognize many of them. I saw a moon and what I think was a sun, but ti was hard to tell. He kept mumbling to himself. I decided to see if there was any food, knowing he was probably as hungry as I was.

I noticed some cookies, some soda and a few granola bars. I left out a can of soda, a couple cookies, and a granola bar for Henry. I walked out onto the small balcony off the bedroom. I watched the stars and moon for awhile munching on my food. Suddenyl I heard a loud crash. I waked in to see Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie and Henry and Klaus all standing up, ready to fight.

"What's going on?" I yelled, my eyes going from purpose.

"It looks like all your little friends decided to go on a rescue mission." Klaus sneered.

**Sorry it took so long to upload guys! I really like this chapter, even though it's a cliff hanger and I LOVE Henry. He's just so sweet. :) Anyway I plan to update again soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Henry's Story

"No, No!" I yelled as I ran between Klaus and Henry and my friends. "Please, Just go. You'll only get hurt."

"Yeah, Right. Like that's gonna happen." Damon snorted, and then turned and tackled Klaus in a blur.

Stefan jumped in behind him. Caroline went to swing at Henry, but then she crumpled to the floor, clutching her head in pain, I knew that Henry had done it. I turned to see Damon and Stefan doing the same. Mere seconds later, Klaus was kneeling on the ground also clutching his head in pain. _Bonnie, _I thought.

It was clear this was now a battle to see who was a more powerful witch, Bonnie or Henry. The wind picked up in the room, and the lights started flashing. They both were chanting loudly in a language I couldn't understand. I noticed Bonnie's nose dripping with blood. I knew it would be seconds before one of them collapsed, possibly bringing on death.

I sent Klaus a wistful look, hoping he would understand what I as about to do. I ran over to the balcony, scrambling up on the edge. "STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could over the wind blowing and the loud chanting. "OR I"LL JUMP."

"Okay, Elena. Get down please." Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at me the wind stopped and the vampires stood up.

"No. Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan. Leave. Please." I begged from the ledge. The stood their ground and I knew what had to be done.

I got down and looked at Klaus. Then I did the unbelievable, I tackled my best friend to the ground. I landed on top of Bonnie with an _oomph, _and hoped it shocked everyone enough. It gave Klaus just enough time for Klaus to grab me and run, yelling, "Henry, hold them off."

For the third time in two days I got thrown into an SUV. Before I could take another breathe Klaus was in the driver side and we sped off, away from the hotel.

"What about Henry?" I asked in a panic.

"Henry will be fine. He's a very powerful witch." Klaus said.

"So is Bonnie, Klaus. You know that!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but worry, I knew Bonnie would never kill anyone on purpose. And what if Bonnie exhausted herself, used to much power?

"Klaus. We have to go back. Turn around. We need to get Henry. We need to make sure everyone's safe. Klaus, we have to go back! Please!" I was yelling my breathing became heavy and my heart pounded faster and faster. I couldn't think of anything else but my best friend and the sweet witch I had just met.

"No, Elena. We're not going back." he told me. We were speeding at this point. The highway was dark except for a few headlights of cars passing by.

"Klaus! TURN AROUND. WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE HAVE TO!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and sobs racked my body, and I was shaking harshly. In my heart, I knew Klaus wasn't going to stop. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head. I told myself not to cry, that it would all be okay. But silent tears streamed down my face anyway.

Eventually all the tears dried, and I was exhausted. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep through all this worry. I sat up, rubbing my hands over my face, and trough my hair. I sat back with a sigh. "Where are we going?" I asked Klaus, not bothering to look at him.

"To were are permanent residence will be in New Hampshire. With any luck, Henry will be able to meet us there." he told me.

There was no use in arguing, I knew this. "Okay." I said. After a moment I asked, "Klaus?"

I turn to look at him, and he looked at me, a bit startled. "Yes, love?" he asked.

"Distract me?" I asked.

"How?" he asked me back.

"Tell me about all the amazing places you traveled." I said, watching him drive, hoping he would indulge in my request, hoping it would stop my head form spinning with worry.

"I've been all over the world Elena. There is so much out there. I've been to the big places. Paris, Beijing, Spain, Brazil, New York City. I've been to small little greek cities, and Native African tribes. I've been to all of the Hawaiian Islands."

"Which one was your favorite?" I asked.

"Once Rebekah, Elijah, and I went to the most beautiful cottage in the Himalayan Mountains. We stayed with a nice family of wtiches there. They taught us that love was what made families strong. The had two little girls, and a little boy. One of the girls was very sick, Of course back then they didn't have medicine and things. It was most likely cancer, but the doctors could do nothing about it. The girl was probably about 15 years old. Back then that was the age most girls would have gotten married and had a family. The whole family would take care of her. They would take care of each other."

"The one day I went with the little boy to gather fire wood because his sister had gotten a bad case of the chills. I asked him if he ever got jealous because of the sacrifices his family had to make for his sister. He looked up to me and said that family is something stronger than anything else. Your all tied together but no matter how hard you try and destroy that bond, you can't, because at the end of the day, family is all you have left, and you'll always love them. He told me he would die for his sister. I admired that about him so much."

"Eventually after a few months the girl got very sick and very weak. Her parents couldn't bear the pain of losing their daughter. They asked me to turn her into a vampire, so her life would be spared. They thought they knew the consequences of the choice they were making. I turned her into a vampire, and helped her control her urges. When she thought she could control herself she insisted on going back to live with her family. I begged her not too. I knew she wasn't ready, but she went anyway."

"By this point Rebekah and Elijah had left for Italy, our next planned escapade. I had stayed a few extra days to help Alissa, the girl. Through the night I had woken up to screams. The body of her mother and sister were on the floor, and she was sinking her teeth into her father. The little boy was cowering in the corner. I grabbed him and we ran." Klaus finished his story.

"What happened to the little boy?" I asked pitying the poor boy.

"He's still alive today. Strong as ever." Klaus said with a small smile.

"Oh, What's his name?" I asked, curious.

"Henry." he said.

I was shocked. Sweet Henry, had to go through so much.

"What about Alissa?" I asked, "How come Henry isn't with her?"

"Alissa felt terrible for what she did. She couldn't face Henry after everything. Really, darling, you can't expect her too." Klaus said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said thinking of how I ran away too. I guess Alissa and I are a lot alike. I ponder this for a few moments wondering if my cowardice seemed brave or weak.

"Klaus?" I asked, looking over at him earnestly.

"Hmm?" he said, looking over at me. I could see his blue eyes glittering in the soft glow of passing street lights.

"Thank you." I said, turning over in my seat, resting my head against the window and closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Elena." Klaus' voice drifted off to me quietly. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I love this side of Klaus and it was awesome for him to get some Elena time. :) Thanks for reading, Please Review it means the world to me :) Upload probably Wednesday. My sisters grad party is tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home, Sweet Home

In the morning, I awoke to a stiff neck and a growling stomach. I looked over at Klaus. I straightened out, stretching best as I could and asked, "Have you heard from Henry?"

Klaus looked over at me and said, "Yes. Your friends are fine, he is fine, but the hotel room is definitely not fine."

"Okay. Good. Is he gonna meet us in New Hampshire then?" I asked, relieved everyone was okay.

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" he asked, his tone condescending.

I frowned, thinking of how sweet Klaus was last night. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to his mood swings. "Klaus," I said, aggravated, "Just tell me the plan." Just then my stomachs growled loudly.

"Looks like my little doppelganger is hungry." Klaus said with a sarcastic smirk. "What would you like to eat, dear?"

I was about to give a snappy reply but decided against it and said, "Coffee would be nice."

"Okay," Klaus said pulling into a gas station, "Potato chips and soda it is."

Klaus got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. I was surprised he had left me alone. I shrugged it off and reached over to put on the radio. I notice Klaus' cell phone on the dash. I snatched, turning it on and scrolling through his contacts clicking on Henry and putting the phone up to my ear.

It rang twice before someone answered. "Heh-Hello?" answered a voice.

"Henry? It's Elena. Are you okay?" I asked clutching the phone to my ear and keeping a watch out for Klaus.

"Yeh-Yes. Wuh-Wuh-Where are yuh-oo?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Uh. I'm not sure," I said looking around for any clue to what city I was in. It definitely seemed like a small town, "But we are at a gas station. I don't have much time. Are you going to meet us in New Hampshire? Klaus won't tell me."

"I uh duh-don't-teh knuh-know if I-I cuh-can tuh-tell yuh-you." he said, sounding apologetic.

"Okay, I understand. Thanks anyway, Henry." I hung up the phone quickly, spotting Klaus carrying a grocery bag.

Klaus got in the car, tossing the bag onto my lap. "There you go, sweet stuff. Hope you like pork rinds." he said with a grin.

I looked in a bag with a sigh and sure enough, there was a bag of pork rinds. There was also a bottle of apple juice and a granola bar. I opted for the juice and granola bar, leaving the pork rinds in the bag and setting the bag down on the ground next to my feet on the floor.

"When are we gonna get to New Hampshire?" I asked Klaus. I felt gross and dirty, I hadn't showered in two days, and I'm still wearing the same clothes. I was still tired, because sleeping in a car wasn't very restful. I noticed Klaus hadn't slept at all since we left. I wondered if he was tired, but then decided I didn't care.

"Soon enough." Klaus said slightly annoyed, "Stop asking so many questions. I find it quite pestering."

I sat back with a sigh finishing off my food and juice watching us go through small town after small town in silence. We finally pulled up to a house with a moving van parked in front of it. There were carrying in various amounts of furniture. Klaus got out of the car saying, "Stay here."

He walked over to the moving truck to stand next to someone, She turned and I recognized her. _Rebekah! I knew she would show up eventually, _I thought. Ignoring Klaus' orders I got out of the car, heading over to wear he and Rebekah stood. She gave me a nasty look and said, "Well, Well. It looks like you've brought me a wonderful new chew toy, Niklaus, how thoughtful of you." She said, her eyes never leaving me, as a cool, wicked grin spreading across her face.

I looked over at Klaus startled, and asked, "Rebekah, have they brought my coffins yet?"

"No, brother I have not seen them. Why don't you ask one of the movers, I'm not your maid you know." Rebekah said, turning her anger back to Klaus.

I shivered at the the thought of more originals being brought back. I hope Klaus was going to keep them in their coffins. I was nervous enough with Rebekah around.

"Ah, yes. You." Klaus said clapping his hands together and looking at me. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and started dragging me towards the house.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to pull away, which was of course no use, "Let go!"

He dragged me into the house, which was full of packed boxes, and randomly strewn furniture. He dragged me through what appeared to be a living room, and then a kitchen a through a heavy wooden door, while I protested and tugged at my arm the whole way. He through me down on a cold concrete floor. He slammed the door shut behind him and darkness engulfed me, and his last words before I was left completely alone in a cold dark basement, were, "Welcome home, Princess."

* * *

**So, If you hadn't noticed, I changed the ending of my previous chapter, Henry's Story. I like this ending better than the other one I posted.** **So, back to moody Klaus, unfortunately. I hope to update tomorrow, or actually later today, considering it's 12:20 am. Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Boxed Up Past

My body was sore from being thrown on the ground so harshly, and my voice had grown horse from all the screaming. I was exhausted, and my hands were throbbing from banging my fists on the door so many times. I finally gave up, feeling my way down the steps and curling up next to the wall of the basement.

I couldn't believe Klaus would lock me up in the basement. Actually the more I thought about it, the more I realized this is exactly what I should expect him to do. After all this is the man who hurt so many people I loved, the man who was responsible for the death of my beloved Aunt Jenna. Hot tears flooded my face as the feeling of hatred and fury rose up in me.

How could I have been so foolish? I lay there for a few more minuets, wallowing in self-pity. I decided crying over it wasn't going to help any, so I got up and kept one hand on the wall, feeling for a light-switch of some sort. I felt a button, and I pushed it, but nothing happened. I kept going and came to what felt like a small filing cabinet, on top of it was a small flashlight, I switched it on, and a dim beam of light shone on the wall in front of me.

I turned shining the small bit of light on the rest of the basement. It was quite large, but also quite baron. There were a few boxes in one of the corners, an old washer and dryer against the farthest wall, and I noticed a light bulb with a chain in the middle of the room.

I walked over to the light, pulling on the chain on the light-bulb turned on, illuminating the whole room. I waked over to the boxes and knelt down, opening the first of the two. Inside I found some old blankets and towels, and a ratty old teddy bear with a red bow on it's neck with small holes in the ribbon. I set these things down next to the flashlight and moved to the next box.

Inside where a bunch of old pictures, all in black and white, on large-stocky photo paper. I noticed a few journals, and a jewelry box. I opened it and the tune that started playing startled me, as it interrupted the continuous deafening silence. I snapped it shut in a panic, but then re-opened it, welcoming the soft tune.

Inside the jewelry box was a long silver chain with a small charm on it, in the shape of a butterfly. I admired it for a moment, then I placed it gently back in the jewelry box and set it down. Next I picked up one of the three journals. I flipped it open to the first page, it said: _Property of Sarah Eileen Lawrence, Age 19. _

I turned to the nest page and noted the date on top. It said May 25th, 1939, and had beautifully written, cursive handwriting that filled the page. I satrted to read it. Sarah talked of the mystery man wiht gorgeoud blues eyes whom she had met in town. She said he was wonderfully intriguing and that she planned to see him again. She talked of simple things too, her mother and father, her younger sisters, Julianne and MaryBeth. I set the journal down, deciding to read more of it later.

I started to look at the photos. There were many of the family. The mother had beautiful, long dark hair and gorgeous eyes. The father had shorter hair, slightly balding, but was tall and muscular. There were the three daughters too, all of them had their mothers hair and her shinning grey-blue eyes. They all seem to range from ages ten to nineteen, the oldest being Sarah.

There were different photos of the family. Some of them posed, others candid. There were some of just the one or two of the daughters, some of just the parents. I was looking at one of the photos of Sarah. She was sitting on a bench in what seemed to be a garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers and a rosebush. She was absolutely stunning. I dropped the photo, and when I picked it up I noticed it had writing on the back.

_To My Darling Klaus, I will love you more than you will ever know. Love, Your Butterfly_

Just then the door creaked open, and I turned to see the figure illuminated by the bright light, struggling to make out who it was, I asked, "Klaus?"

"Not quite, dear." came an accent laden, female voice, as none other than Rebekah stepped into the room with a wicked smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! I love this story so much I decided to update a gain right away. But as it is now almost 2 in the morning, I decided to hold off on updating again until tomorrow. Thanks for reading, I love hearing your guys' opinions and suggestions. Reviews would be amazing as usual. Don't worry, Nice Klaus will return in a chapter or so, so hold tight. Rome wasn't built in a day or something like that haha :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Side Of Klaus

Instantly I panicked. Fear coursed through me as Rebekah shut the door tightly behind her, and slowly made her way over to me. I noticed a bottle in her hand, and she took a swig of it. I scrambled up fro my spot on the floor, and said, "Rebekah? What are you doing down here?"

She eyed me over the bottle as she took another long gulp. the strong scent of alcohol hit me, and Rebekah answered in a deadpan voice, "Mostly boredom. New Hampshire's beautiful and glorious countryside is not exactly what I had in mind. I would of preferred New York City, or Chicago. But nooo, it' whatever Niklaus wants. Bah." she said taking another drink.

I swallowed the lump in my throat with a loud gulp, and asked, "Are you going to kill me?" I remembered when she had tackled only a few days ago, the way here eyes were filled with hatred and fury, here fangs barred, ready to sink into. I shuddered at the memory and took a small step back.

Rebekah sat down next to all of the stuff on the floor, her back against the wall, "No, Elena. I'm not here to kill you. Your Klaus' property now , so your off limits unfortunately. She took another sip fro the bottle and started looking through the photos on the floor.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked Rebekah, siting next to the stuff, but scooching back a little, still not completely trusting her.

"Vaguely. I believe she was one of Klaus'" she said, setting down the photos and picking up the journals. She flipped through them, not really looking at the entries. With a sigh she tossed them down.

"How long is Klaus going to keep me down here?" I asked, biting my lip and pulling my sweater tightly around myself. It must be getting closer to nighttime, because the room was getting colder.

"I honestly have no idea, nor do I really care." she replied flippantly.

"I know you have a right to hate me, Rebekah. I'm sorry for killing you, Not that it means much." I said. I pitied Rebekah, slightly. Not that I'd ever tell her that.

"Yes, Well, Holding grudges gets boring anyway. In fact this whole place is boring. I think I'm gonna take off. Go to Paris, maybe look up an old friend." She said standing up, and wiping the dust off her pants, and walking away.

"Good luck, Elena." she said, before shutting the door behind her. I let out a breathe of relief. I took the blankets and laid them out, my best attempt at making a bed, and pulled the heaviest blanket over me. I picked up one of the journals and began reading.

_May 30th 1939_

_I meet Klaus again today in the old cemetery behind the church. the sun was just about to set. He told me he loved me,then he did something that was... inhuman. He was placing light kisses upon my neck, when i felt something sharp bite into my skin. i cried out in pain, and I felt blood trickling down my neck. He looked into my eyes, and whispered, Relax, My sweet delicate butterfly, Relax. It was strange, I felt so eerily fuzzy and calm. He slowly started to lap up the blood with his tongue, and I noticed the veins beneath his eyes darken in the dim moonlight. Suddenly he sank his teeth into me again, and his grip tighten around me. I should have felt frighten or scared, but instead I felt calm and safe. I started to feel dizzy and light-headed and he stopped. I watched him, puzzled, as he bit into his own wrist, and then pressed it gently to my lips. Drink, Butterfly, I will help you, he told me. So dink I did. I gulped down the warm, sweet liquid, knowing I was drinking Klaus' blood. When Klaus walked me home that night, he looked into my eyes and said, You cannot tell anyone what happened tonight, Sarah. Meet me at the cemetery again tomorrow night, my love. He gave me one lat passionate kiss,before leaving me there, standing at my front porch, confused and scared. Part of me didn't want to see him tomorrow, part of me did. But nonetheless, I knew I had to, I had no choice._

__I was about to flip to the next page, but I heard loud footsteps waking towards the door. I scrambled over to the middle of the room, snapping of the light and sat waiting by the door, in case it was Klaus. The door opened and inside stepped a tall man, too tall to be Klaus. I squinted into the light and saw Henry. Relief flooded though me, and my heartbeat slowed to a normal pace.

"El-eh-nah? Yuh-oo nuh-nee-ed to cuh-com-eh wuh-with muh-ee." Henry said waking over to me, and helping me up. I followed him out into the kitchen, my eyes taking a minuet to adjust to the bright light. He led me into the living room, and pointed to the couch.

"Su-sit, Puh-lee-ease." he told me, and I sat an the beautiful creme-colored couch, looking around the room. There were two more chairs, the same color as the couch, with a fine golden-colored trim. There was a small table against one wall, with a beautiful vase with flowers in the center of it. On the wall across from it was a large landscape painting of a lake and a sunset.

_Klaus really knows how to decorate, _I thought. Henry left without a word and Klaus came into the room. He gave me a smile and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Klaus, Please. Don't put me back in the basement, Pl-" I started to beg, not realizing how scared I had been, tears started to run down my face, and I panicked, wiping them away quickly.

"Shh. Hush, love. It's going to be alright." he said, reaching over and brushing a piece of hair out of my face gently. I looked at him, and shook my head, and scolded myself for appearing so weak.

Klaus reached over and started to push my sweater off of my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked, pushing his hands away.

He didn't answer, he just shushed me again, and puled of my sweater, leaving me in just my black tank-top. Immediately I got goose bumps and shivered, as the cool air touched my skin. He pulled a syringe from his pocket and delicately took my left arm in his hands. I watched as he ran his fingers over the skin of the inside of my elbow, I looked up to see he was watching me. Our eyes met and I stared into his hypnotising blue eyes, taking in his features.

His high-set cheekbones, the way his curly blond hair fell onto his forehead, his full, lips pulled into a small smile, with just a hint of a beard forming. I stared at him, as he stared at me. His other hand rose to cup my face lightly, his thumb moving back and forth across my cheek, sending electric tingles through me, and make my heart race.

"Lah-lac-eee is ruh-ready." came a voice, I jumped and Klaus turned to Henry, shooting up from his seat, and he turned to me, jabbing the needle roughly into my skin, and drawing blood. I bit my lip as not to cry out in pain.

I sat on the couch, dazed as Klaus handed Henry the syringe, and said, "You know what to do." he told Henry, and Henry gave a sharp nod. He waked over towards me and I looked up at him silently, ready for him to lash out or throw me into the basement. He said, "Follow me." in a monotone voice, and I got up, grabbing my sweater and following Klaus, into the hallway branching off the living room and up a staircase onto the second floor He lead me to the end of the hall into a room.

He turned to me and said, "This will be you room from now on. Feel free to roam about the house, but I would stay in here If I were you considering I making starving ravenous new hybrids. you have your own bathroom, and there are new clothes in your wardrobe. I'll come see you when I need more blood. And Elena, I really hope you don't expect me to keep my side of the deal." he said flashing me a wicked grin before turning on his heel, and closing the door behind him.

I plopped down on the edge of the bed, too exhausted to even cry. I felt overwhelmed, and I wanted a shower desperately, and to change my clothes, hoping that a shower will help wash away all the worry and confusion in my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews would be awesome, hopefully update today or tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Nightmares

I walked into the large, ornate bathroom. It had a porcelain sink with a mirror above it. It had a large jacuzzi bathtub, and next to that was a large shower with a glass door. There was a shelf with large and fluffy towels. I walked over towards the mirror and looked at myself. Dirt and grime from the basement was smeared all over my face. My hair was a tangled mess, and my clothes were rumpled form wearing them for days. I looked a bit pale, and had large, noticeable bags under my eyes.

I walked over to the shower with a sigh, stripping off my clothes and turning the knob of the shower over to hot. I stepped in, amazed at how good it felt. After I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and padded into the bedroom. I went over to the wardrobe, where Klaus said there were clothes for me. I opened it up with one hand, the other keeping the towel tightly around me.

There were several pairs of jeans, a couple sweaters, and a lot of sundresses. There was also an array of shoes on the bottom of the wardrobe. I shut the doors to the wardrobe and crossed the room, heading towards a tall white dresser. The room itself only had four items in it. The bed, the dresser, the wardrobe and a small bookshelf. I looked in the first drawer of the dresser, my face reddened as I pulled out several pairs of red and black lacy underwear.

_Did Klaus really get these for me? _I thought. I pawed through, looking for any normal undergarments, but realized that was all that was in there, I had no choice, so I slipped on a pair. I pulled out a plain black bra, surprised to see it was the correct size. I slipped it on and started ruffling through the other drawers, and found a white tank-top and a pair of black cotton shorts.

I went into the bathroom, walking over towards the sink. I looked in the mirror, much more satisfied with how I looked before. My hair was untangled, the dirt washed away, and the color was starting to return to my face. Except the frown that seemed to be permanently displayed on my face, and the sad look in my eyes, I looked almost normal.

With a sigh, I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. I was relieved to see that Klaus had gotten all the necessities I needed. I pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. I ran the brush through my long, dark hair first, then went on to brush my teeth. I finished putting them back in the cabinet and turned off the bathroom light.

I walked over to my bed, noticing a creme-colored box with a crimson red ribbon on it, tied into a bow in the center. There was a card next to it, and I picked it up, flipping it open and reading the carefully written note inside. _Something to make you feel a little more at home. -Klaus. _I set the card down, my forehead wrinkling in confusion as I pondered on what could be in the medium sized box placed neatly on my bed.

I picked it up and sat down on the bed, holding it in my lap gingerly. Inside was a navy-blue journal, with a single black ball-point pen. I smiled at the thoughtful gesture, also another thing I wouldn't have expected from Klaus. I placed the journal, pen, box, and card all on top of my dresser, deciding to go to sleep. I pulled the warm, light purple quilt over me, and snuggled into the pillows.

I felt better than I had in a long time, but I still couldn't sleep. I missed Jeremy, and everyone else from home. Klaus was also consistently on my mind. He is so hot and cold, one moment he's the cold blooded heartless murderer I've always known him to be, and the next he's sweet, and thoughtful. And what about earlier the way my heart raced when he touched me, how his touch sent electric tingles running up and down my body, the way he looked at me, the way _I _looked at _him. _

I shut my eyes, forcing all thoughts of Klaus away form my dizzying mind. I eventually fell into a deep sleep. In my dream, I was in a garden. I recognized it as the one from Sarah's picture. The roses where in full bloom, and the was an array of other colorful flowers planted next to it. It appeared to be late evening. The sun was about to set, and the air was cool. I was wearing one of the colorful sundresses from my wardrobe. This one was a white with yellow and pink flowers on it.

It had thin straps and came to mid-thigh. I shivered wishing I had a jacket. "Cold?" a voice asked me. I spun around, startled, and saw Klaus enter the garden. His hands were in his pockets as he casually strolled over to me. He was wearing black pants with a black v-neck t-shirt, and a black and white stripped cardigan. He had a grin on his face, and his eyes looked light and playful.

"Klaus?" I asked confused.

"Yes, love. The one and only." he said in his husky, accented voice, giving me a wink.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. I watched him as he sat down on the bench next to the rose bush, patting the seat next to him, motioning for me to come sit.

I gingerly sat down next to him, the breeze blowing gently, sending another shiver down my spine. He gave me a smile as he pulled off his cardigan and draped it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I mumbled quietly giving him a soft smile. I noticed the way how nicely his shirt revealed his well muscled arms. Mentally slapping my self, I shook my head and looked down a the ground instead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

He leaned closer, and I looked up to meet his gaze, and instantly regretted it. His face was only mere inches from mine. His blue eyes had a light and gentle look, but underneath was a hue of hunger and passion waiting to erupt.

I gulped, and he answered in a low voice, "I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart."

He then leaned even closer, and swiftly changed the subject. His hand reached over, resting lightly on my knee, his thumb moving slowly back and forth, grazing my thigh. I shuddered and he said, "Isn't the human mind such an interesting, and fragile thing? Even now, you struggle to comprehend and listen to every word I am saying to you, distracted by the way I touch you."

His other hand reached up, gently brushing the hair way from my face. His fingertips danced lightly on my cheek as he did so, and I looked back up into his blue eyes, which were darkening as his hand reached a little further up my leg. "And now, your heart his racing a little faster and faster, as I lean closer and closer to you..." he trailed off.

He was so close, I could fell the warmth of his breath on my face, mingling with my own. I wanted to look away from his gaze. Back up, and push myself away from him, but I couldn't. He stared into my eyes as if he could see right through me. His hand still lingered in my hair, and moved to cup my cheek.

"Klaus." I whispered, barely able to get his name pass my quaking lips, but he moved his thumb over my lips, shushing me.

He moved, painfully slow, and finally his lips touched mine. He pressed closer to me, his hand that cupped my cheek ran through my hair, and down to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. My body responded, and I pressed my lips to his eagerly. I ran my hands up his well sculpted arms and into his hair, twisting my fingers in it, and pulling his face closer to mine.

His hand was at the top of thigh now, pushing up the sundress, the cool air hitting my bare skin, leaving behind goosebumps. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. The hand on my back moved down, pulling me onto his lap. My legs were on wither side of him as I straddled him. His kiss left me breathless, and when he pulled away, his mouth moved down to my neck.

I struggled to think. I knew this was wrong, I had to stop him. His mouth was hot on my skin, his hands snaking into my hair, "Klaus. Please." I murmured out.

I felt his teeth graze my skin, and I begged, "Klaus. Wait, stop." I tried to push away, but his iron grip held me there, and I started to panic. He looked back up at me, the veins under his eyes dark, and his fangs bared.

"What's the matter, my little doppelganger?" he asked in a husky, strained voice, and then in a blur he was back at my neck, biting deep into my skin, and I let out a scream.

I woke up to my own screaming. I sat up quickly, the daylight pouring in from my window and spilling out over the bed. My heart was racing and I was covered in sweat, I looked over and there siting at the edge of my bed was Klaus.

"Have a nightmare, sweetheart?" he asked with an evil grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love this chapter haha :) Reviews as always por favor! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at my mom's new apartment and she has yet to get internet. I will update either later today, or tomorrow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Fearless

I stared angrily at Klaus from where I sat on the bed, my mind slowly making the connections. "Stay out of my head, Klaus!" I excaimed disgustedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he claimed with a innocent expression.

I stood up with a scoff, putting my hands on my hips angrily. _How dare he! _I thought. My face reddening as I relived the dream in my head. Of course I never would have dreamed of Klaus like that. "Get out of my room." I said with as much venom and hate I could muster.

My words came out cold and cruel, but Klaus didn't even flinch. He just flashed me a sarcastic smile and said, "Sorry, pumpkin, but this is my house, so I'll go where ever I please." He laid back on my bed, kicking his feet up, and putting his arms behind his head casually.

"Fine. I'll leave then." I hissed, turning on my heel. I stormed out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Klaus called out to me in a know-it-all tone. I shrugged it off and kept marching down the stairs. When I reached the living room, I let out a strangled gasp.

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, the carpet, on the furniture. The beautiful satin creme couch glistened with crimson red, the motionless body of a tall, blonde woman lay on it, the bite on her neck and wrist gushing blood. Another body lay, splayed across the floor. A girl with dark curly hair knelt, beside her, blood dripping down her face and onto her grey blouse.

I slowly started to back up, my eyes never leaving the girl. She stood up, The veins beneath her eyes as dark as night, her hungry gaze never leaving me. She hissed at me and jumped, I watched horrified as she leaped in the air, flying towards me. She grabbed me, and I let out a shriek.

"NO!" A voice bellowed out, and in a blink the monster that was about to rip my throat out was torn away from me. I watched as two bodies tangled together in a blur before my eyes. There was yelling and hissing, and then Klaus had the girl pinned on the floor.

Gasping for breath, Klaus looked up at me and said, "I _told _you not to leave."

Henry came running in then, panting, and covered in sweat. He looked from me, to Klaus and the girl, and ran to the other side of the room. I watched as he stabbed the still struggling girl with a syringe, most likely full of vervain. The girls flailing arms and legs fell, and she lay on the floor, unconscious. Klaus stood up and walked over to me, his jaw clenched and his eyes fuming with anger.

"Why didn't you just listen to me?" he demanded. He stood a few inches away from me, staring down in anger.

I looked up at him, anger fueling me, "I don't have to listen to you Klaus! You don't OWN me!" I spat.

The veins under his eyes turned black, and he flashed his fangs at me threateningly, but I didn't back down. He grabbed my shoulders, and backed me into the wall, slamming me hard into the wall behind me. "You''ll listen to me, or I'll rip your throat out." he threatened in a dark tone, through a clenched jaw.

"GO AHEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shoving into Klaus' chest as hard as I could, shocked, he stumbled back, almost stepping on one of the crumpled bodies laying on the floor.

"YOU NEED ME!" I yelled, taking a step closer to him. "You need me whether you like it or not! So if your gonna kill me just do it!" I took a few more angry steps until I was just a few inches from him.

He looked at me with so much anger and hate, I thought he might actually kill me for a moment. He turned kicking the wooden oak coffee table, splintering it into a million pieces. He turned back to me, his eyes the darkest blue I've ever seen.

Throwing his arms out he bellowed, "WHY DON'T YOU FEAR ME?" then looked down a the ground, took a step closer to me and said in a quieter tone, "Why don't you fear me?"

I looked up at him, tears on the brim of my eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. "Because you've taken everything away from me Klaus. I have nothing left to live for."

The hot tears fell down my face. Klaus just looked at me. No emotion showed on his face, he just stared. I watched as he reached a hesitant hand out, but dropped it. Hot tears were pouring down my face now, and I ached inside, feeling more alone than I ever have before. I put my head in my hands as I let out a single harsh sob, and when I looked up Klaus was gone.

The room came back into focus, and I wiped the tears away from my face. "Henry?" I called out in a shaky voice. He appeared in the room a moment later. He looked at me a bit sheepishly and said, "A-are-eh yuh-oo oh-kuh-kay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffled and gestured towards the three unconscious bodies, "Can you help me?"

He nodded and I walked over towards the blonde girl on the couch. The left side of her neck was caked in blood, as well as her right wrist. I reached over towards the right side of her neck feeling for a pulse. I listened closely for breathing. I felt a light _thump thump, _and said, "This one has pulse!" I looked over to Henry, he shook his head sadly, as he leaned over the other girl, his fingertips pressing to her neck.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" I asked, gnawing on my lip, hoping that this girl's life could still be spared.

"No. I cuh-can fuh-fix hu-rr." he said, a determined look on his face. I nodded, stepping away as he brought over a syringe this on filled with blood. He injected with it, and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.

When he came back, I was trying to drag the body of the dead woman outside. He rushed over to me, picking her up with ease, and said, "I-I guh-got huh-er."

I followed him outside, and he set her down on the ground gently, the long blonde her falling from her face, revealing lifeless hazel eyes.

"We don't even know her name." I said sadly, pitying the girl. She was probably my age or a little older. She had her whole life ahead of her. She probably had friends and a family that loved her, and it's all been snatched away from her.

_It'll be okay. She's going to a better place. _A voice in my head said. i was a little startled, because it sounded almost like someone was talkning _inside _my head. I shook it off, and looked up to Henry, asking, "Should we bury her?"

He thought for a moment, and then said in a hesitant voice, "I buh-bet-tehr ahh-sk-uh Kuh-laus-s."

All the anger from before came rushing back to me, "Why? You're your own person Henry! You don't have to listen to him. You're a good guy, I can tell. Don't get mixed up in something you'll regret for the rest of your life."

He looked own at me sadly, and said, "Yuh-oo duh-don't und-ers-s-stand-uh."

"What is there to understand. Klaus is a bad guy, and you're a good guy. This isn't what Alissa would've of wanted for you." I said the last part softly, placing my hand gently on his arm as a single tear rolled down his face. I felt bad for bringing up his sister, but I wanted to help him.

Henry wiped away the tear, and opened his mouth to say something, when his phone reang loudly from his pocket. I jumped, startled by the sudden noise. "Huh-ell-oo?" he said in a shaky voice.

He handed the phone to me saying, "It'sss for yuh-oo."

I pressed the phone to my ear saying, "Hello?"

"Afternoon, sunshine." Came a familiar, accented voice.

"Klaus." I hissed angrily.

"Do me a favor, love. Be ready at seven o'clock. I've been thinking we need a renegotiation." he said in a sly voice. Then I heard a click and the line went dead.

I handed the phone angrily back to Henry saying. "I've got to go get ready. Apparently I have a date with the world's worst hybrid at seven o'clock."

* * *

**Thanks**** for reading! (: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It definitely carries a ton of emotion, and for some reason took me awhile to write it. Anyways, Reviews would be just lovely. Also guys, I love it when you leave me ideas and suggestions, just don't be disappointed if I don't use them. I have a lot of ideas already planned out for this story. i do enjoy reading them and you never know, I might incorporate them i n another story. **

**Oh! I'm also super excited because I came up with the idea for my next TVD fanfic, and I can't wait to write it. :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Date Night with Klaus

I stepped off the staircase into the living room, wearing a pair of jeans and a red v-neck shirt. My shoulders were bruised and aching, and I felt emotionally worn out from the day. I just wanted to get this over with. The living room had been cleaned out by the time I had showered and gotten dressed. Henry sat on the black leather couch, the only piece of furniture from the living room that hadn't been destroyed today.

He sat hands relaxed on the couch on either side of him. His eyes were screwed up tight, and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. He looked just like he had that day in the car. I sat down on the furthest end of the couch, trying not to disturb him. His phone lay next to him on the couch, and it lit up, reading 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM KLAUS.

I looked over to see if he had noticed but he didn't. I reached over, patting the arm closest to me gently, and every thing around me turned dark. The ouch I was sitting on was a bench now. The one from the garden. It was freezing cold outside , and the only light was from the few places the moon shined from behind dark clouds.

I shot up and peered into the darkness, searching for sign of anyone. I was so confused, I waked out of the garden and towards the side of the house. There I saw Henry, and Klaus. They both looked angry. Henry's fists were balled up at his sides, and he glared down at Klaus.

"You'll kuh-kill huh-her!" he bellowed out. He grabbed Klaus by the shirt and pushed him back hard.

Then he noticed me, Klaus' face registered my presence, and he stood up rushing over to me. He stared down at my neck, noticing blood dripping down my neck from a giant gash in my neck. I touched it and the blood was wet on my hand,but it didn't hurt. My forehead wrinkled on confusion.

I looked back up at Klaus, and the veins beneath his eyes were dark, and he grabbed me roughly, but I couldn't feel his hands on my arms. saying, "It's okay my little butterfly." Then he sunk his teeth into my neck, but I couldn't feel it. Uncontrollably, a shriek bellowed out from my throat, but it was high pitched, and unfamiliar sounding.

I saw Henry then. He rushed over to me as I struggled in Klaus' death grip. he stood behind Klaus, looking at me saying. "Ho-ld uh-on Sar-rah. I'll huh-elp yuh-oo."

Sarah? I thought. He leaned closer then, his hands grabbing Klaus arms, pulling him back. I saw a girl in the reflection of his eyes, she lokoe scared and confused. Her long black hair was blowing crazily in the wind, and her grey-blue eyes looked frightened. I realized I was the girl in the reflection.

Then all of a sudden I was back on the black leather couch, Henry watching me with curious eyes.

"Did you do that?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Be care-fuh-ll El-enahh." He warned me.

I didn't say anything, just nodded and stood up, heading for the door. I turned before leaving asking, "Did she die?" Henry gave a sad nod and I walked outside. The cool summer night air felt good on my skin.

_Why did Henry warn me about Klaus? _I was exhausted from all the thoughts running through my head. I sat down on the steps that led into the house, resting my head in my hands. I heard a car pull up, and looked up, watching Klaus get out of his black SUV and walk over to e, twirling the keys in his hand casually.

_At least Klaus seems to be in a better mood than earlier, _I thought to myself. "Ready to go?" he asked me, reaching out hand to help me up. I stood up, leaving his hand hanging the air.

"I don't see why we have to go out, just to renegotiate. We could do that here easily," I muttered crossly, crossing my arms over my chest grumpily and walking towards the car.

"Why not get out? Explore the world? have some fun?" he asked gleefully. I rolled my eyes and got into the car, slamming the door shut roughly.

We drove off, Klaus put o the radio, and a song I didn't recognize played loudly. I thought about Jeremy. I missed him a lot. I missed everyone a lot. But I knew they were safer with me here, even if it means I have to go to dinner with the man I hate most in the world.

After a twenty minuet drive, Klaus pulled into a small, Italian restaurant. We got out of the car, and I followed Klaus inside. It was a little crowded and I overheard Klaus asking for a table in the back. The waitress nodded happily, and led us over to the table. We passed people chatting over their meals, and a small dance floor, where people where dancing to classical music.

We came to our secluded table, and I sat down across from Klaus.

"Klaus, I plan on insisting the dame deal as before." I started, but Klaus held up a hand, stopping me.

"Elena, we have all the time in the world to talk about business. Let's just enjoy our meal." he said, and I saw the waitress bringing over plates with steaming food.

She set down a plate of pasta with different vegetables and meats in it. Klaus and I managed to get through eating our meals- well I ate- and keeping up normal conversation. I told him of how Stefan used to take me to this little restaurant once a month. Talking of Stefan reminded me of home, so I got a little sad, but distracted myself by keeping up conversation with Klaus.

After I finished the waitress came and cleared our plates away, and Klaus offered me a hand saying, "Would you like to dance/"

"Not really." I said flippantly.

He shot me a grin saying, "Come on. it won't kill you."

I hesitantly took his hand and he took me out to the dance floor. A soft, piano solo was playing, and Klaus put his hand on my waist, and placed my hand gently on his shoulder, taking my other hand in his. We swayed slowly and he spun me around a few times. While we were dancing I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes, and watch the way the sparkled in the dim light of the restaurant.

I also couldn't help but noticed how he drew me closer with each step, his hand sliding to the small of my back and holding me close. His other hand was still holding mine tightly, the warmth of his touch radiated through me.

Towards the end of the song our bodies were pressed as tightly together as could be, and his face was only inches from mine. he gave me a smile, and I smiled back, my heart beating loudly in my chest. He leaned closer to me, his lips getting closer and closer...

_What am I doing? This is Klaus! _I immediately backed away. Stepping out of his embrace and looking down at he floor I felt embarrassed and foolish that I had let myself feel so comfortable around Klaus. "Maybe we should go." I suggested.

He just nodded, composing himself quick, and keeping emotions of his face. When we were in the car, I turned to face him and said, 'So, about the deal."

"Ah, yes. Not to worry, love. I haven't forgotten." he said with a smile, "Where shall we begin?"

"Like I said before, I'm not backing down from the conditions I had before. I'm sick of death, of people dying. It's necessary." I said confidently, determined to keep to my previous terms.

"Okay, Elena. Here's the deal. You were right earlier. I need you. So, I promise to stop the death. But you have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You have to listen to me. I am still in charge. And whether or not you care if you die, there is something I can do." he said, looking over at me with a serious expression.

"Klaus, you already promised you would stay away form everyone I care abut and mystic falls. There's nothing left you can do to hurt me." I said stubbornly.

"And I intend to keep those promises. But there's something I could take away from you."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Your mortality." he said, smiling cruelly.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"That's right love. I could easily turn you into a vampire."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Things are going to start getting exciting soon! I cannot wait! I also have an idea for sort of a spin-off or novella for this story called "Elena's Journal" It would be a seried of journal entried baut her life wiht Klaus, etc. So tell me what oyu think of that idea. So update tomorrow, mostly likely! **


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

I stared at Klaus in shock. _A vampire? _I thought. I never wanted immortality, and I would never want to drink blood, or feed off human beings.

"You know what Klaus? I give up. You win. I'm done trying to defeat you. But just because I'm giving in to you, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. It just means I'm afraid of myself, and I'm afraid of turning into you." I said, the last part of my words dripping with disdain.

He looked over at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Maybe we can go back to or original deal." he said, the sound of control in his tone gone.

I looked up at him, startled. "Really?" I asked. I was unsure if I could trust him to keep his word.

"Yes, love really. I've always prided myself on being a man of my word. I suppose I offer you a proper apology for breaking the terms of our deal." he said, smiling one of his rare genuine smiles, and not his usual sarcastic grin.

I wasn't used to Klaus being so nice, unsure of what to say, I simply nodded with a smile. We pulled up to the house soon after that. I got out of the car, exhausted and confused.

Klaus and I walked up to the door together, wrapped in a comfortable silence. When we reached the top step, he turned to me, and said "Elena, I can understand why you hate me. But I think for the better of us all, maybe you can try and forgive me. Maybe we could be an alliance of sorts. I know it's far-fetched, but I've lived for many, many years, love. I guess I'm just getting tired of anger and hate."

I looked up at him, confused. "Everything about me confuses me Klaus. The way you seem like you can kill off a hundred people, and never care. They way you expect everyone to fall to the ground and worship you. The way you manipulate your power as a hybrid, taking advantage of anyone. But what confuses me the most, are moments like these. When you seem like a real person, with regrets, and shreds and pieces of humanity."

"Tonight confused me too. The way I felt on the dance floor with you. Like a silly school girl dancing with her boyfriend at the prom. Or they dream you gave me, how it left me craving for the real thing, your lips on mine. How you can go from threatening my mortality and taking me from everyone I love, to acting like you care about me, right now."

"When I used to think of you, the only emotion that ever registered in my mind was hare, but now all I feel is confused, a big jumble of emotions bubbling up at once, and I honestly have no idea what to think." I finished my rant, and took a deep breath, preparing myself to look up to gauge Klaus' reaction.

His blue eyes stared at me intensely, no sign of any emotion on his face. His lips were pressed together as if he was restraining to say something. His hand reached out, brushing mine lightly. His fingertips dragged up my arm, and waited hesitantly a few inches from my face. I made no move, the different emotions in me pulling my thoughts every which way. He stepped closer, our bodies touching, and still I made no move, I just stared into his eyes, unable to move.

He moved his face closer to mine. I knew what he was going to do, and I knew I had to make a decision quickly. I could feel his breath on my face, and his hand slid behind my head, cradling my head delicately.

"Klaus." I whispered swallowing the lump in my throat, my heart racing a mile a minuet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, taking a step backwards. "I just can't."

I turned pushing the door open and running upstairs to my room, before I made the biggest mistake of my life. I collapsed onto my bed after slamming the door shut. I lay, still fully clothed, kicking of my shoes, and hugging a pillow close to me. I drifted off to sleep, pushing all thoughts away from my mind.

My dream was glimpses of Sarah. In some of them she was alive,walking happily hand in hand with Klaus, or sitting on the bench in the garden, her hair billowing softly in the breeze. Sometimes, her lifeless eyes stared at me, as Klaus cradled her dead body close, his mouth covered in her blood. She screamed my name, begging for her to help me, to save her.

I woke up, sadness for the girl making my heart heavy. It's been a week since I left Mystic Falls, but it's felt like so much longer, so much has happened. I got in the shower, trying my best to not think of home. After my shower, I changed into comfortable clothes and stretched out on my bed, choosing a book of my shelf, intending to do my best to avoid Klaus.

Once it was dark I snuck downstairs to get food, hoping Klaus wasn't in the kitchen. I got downstairs, walking quietly into the kitchen, snapping on the light. There at the kitchen table, sitting with a cup of dark, red liquid in a glass cup, was a girl with dark curly hair. I recognized her as Lacey, the recent hybrid Klaus had made. I started to back up, but then her head snapped up,, and she shot up out of her chair.

"Wait!" she called out. Her voice was high-pitched and almost squeaky. She looked over at me with big green eyes, and said, "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me."

I looked at the girl before me. Her big, green eyes shined, and a small frown was on her face. She looked so sweet an innocent. Not at all like the monster that had try to kill me just he day before.

"I'm Lacey." she said, taking a hesitant and shy step towards me. "I'm sorry for attacking you. I had no idea what I wads doing, I just lost control..." she trailed off a sad look taking itself upon her face. The girl was small and petite, and she was probably only five feet tall. She seemed timid and shy. I had an instinct I could trust her.

"It's okay." I assured her, waking over towards the fridge.

"No it's not." she said in her musical-like voice, "I'm a murderer." She sat down in her chair dejectedly, staring at the cup of blood like it was the reason for all her problems. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and her arms crossed determinedly over her chest, but after a minuet or two she sighed and finished off the glass in just a few sips.

I sat down across from her a sandwich in hand. "I know it's gonna be tough at first." I began, "but you'll learn to accept your past and accept the things you've done. My friend Caroline is an amazing, sweet person, and even thigh she lost control like you and murdered and innocent man, she's overcome it, and she still is one of the most kind, and amazing people I knew. And I have a feeling you're a good person too. Just don't let the guilt ruin your life. Okay?"

"Okay." she said, gratitude shining in her eyes. "Thanks, Elena. I look forward to living with you." she said with a giggle. She pranced out of the room with a goodnight, her good mood contagious.

"Good night." I called back with a chuckle. I got a drink of water and headed back upstairs. I laid down, snuggling into the cover contently, and finally had a well rested night without disturbing dreams.

* * *

**Thanks, as always, for taking the time out of your day to read! :) I was glad to introduce some more of Lacey this chapter, and Elena finally comes to terms with the fact that she might start to feel some attraction towards Klaus. Review Please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12:Henry's Secret Talent

The next few days went the same, I stayed in my room, reading book after book, showering once a day, and then sneaking downstairs after dark to eat something. On the third day, I had finished the last book on my shelf around noon. I sat there, wondering if I should go back to the first book again.

I missed home so much. I missed school, and I missed having a purpose. I got up out of my bed, walking over to the door, and shutting behind me loudly. I started to walk down the hall. I didn't know which one was which. The hallway was long. There were four rooms, two on each side, my room being the fifth on the end. I tried the one closest to me on the left, knocking hesitantly.

No one answered, so I turned the knob hesitantly. The door swung open, squeaking quietly. The room was small, and plain, a lot like my room. It had a bed in the center with a light green comforter set. There was a window on the far side with curtains that matched the bedspread. The room looked baron. No items taking place anywhere in the room. I waked over to a closet, and and opened it. Inside hung some clothes. I could instantly tell they belonged to a woman, so I figured this must be Lacey's room.

_She must not be here, _I thought. I waked over towards the hallway, when something caught my eye. A small picture on her dresser. I walked over to it, picking it up.

It was picture of Lacey and another girl. She had long blonde hair, and beautiful hazel eyes, and looked strikingly familiar. Then I realized who she was. I had helped carry her lifeless body just days ago. Horrified, I turned the picture over, it read, _Holly and Me at Virginia Beach, Besties Forever, _with a small heart after it._  
_

I pitied Lacey, it must be so hard, being the cause of the death of your best friend. I imagined myself in her place, snapping back to reality to find a dead Bonnie or Caroline before me, their blood on my face, on my hands. I shuddered and placed the picture back on the dresser, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me gently.

I walked over to the room across from Lacey's. I knocked on the door, and once again was answered with silence. I opened this door with less hesitation, my curiosity getting the best of me.

The room was large, and filled from wall to wall with paintings. There was a bed, which looked like id hadn't been slept in for awhile. There was a large desk full of artworks and sketches and supplies. I looked at all the paintings on the wall, amazed by the beauty and skill. I walked over to the desk, eager to see more.

The first one on top wasn't too large compared to the other ones, it was about a foot long and a foot wide. What caught my attention was this one was a person, instead of a landscape or something. in fact it was two people two girls. One had long, curly dark hair, black as night. Her blue-grey eyes were shinning brightly. A small frown was on her face. She was laying on a patch of grass, surrounded by a million blue butterflies.

Her left hand wound down, her fingers interlocking with another girls, I looked over to study her, and was shock to see myself. I recognized my long brown hair, spread out around me in the grass. My brown eyes looked sad, a frown on my face similar to Sarah's. I lay on the grass beside her, our heads facing each other, looking knowingly into the others eyes. On my side of the grass, long vines with leaves and thorns wrapped around me, trapping me, and in my other hand I held a single rose.

I stared at the painting for a long time trying to decipher it's meaning. I was still holding the heavy canvas in my hands when i heard a voic behind me.

"El-enahh?" I turned, setting down the painting quickly. Henry stood in the door way looking at me strangely.

"Wh-at a-rreh yuh-oo doing-guh her-re?" he asked me.

My face burned as I tried to think of a reasonable answer. "Where's Klaus?" I asked.

"He's on buh-bus-ines-s-s." He said in a short, uninformative tone.

"Oh." I said, "Is Lacey with him?"

"Ye-ah." he started. "She ruh-really luh-liked yuh-oo."

"I liked her too." I said with a smile. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked, heading towards the door. He nodded giving me a grateful smile and following me downstairs.

I was wondering why Klaus hadn't taken Henry with him. _He probably wanted Henry to keep an eye on me, _I thought.

I pulled out ingredients for spaghetti, and bustled around the kitchen. Whilst doing so, I thought of sweet innocent Lacey. I hoped Klaus' business didn't involve her too much, or her getting her.

_Don't Fret, Lacey's stronger than you think, _a voice said in my hand. I almost dropped the pot of water I was carrying over to the stove.

I looked over at Henry, bewildered. "Did you say something?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head no with a bemused smile on his face. I shrugged it off, telling myself I was imagining things. I started to look in the fridge for vegetables to put in the sauce. I found a pack of mushrooms and turned to Henry to ask if he liked them.

_Yes, I like mushrooms, _the voice in my head said. I jumped, spinning around to face Henry.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

_Magic, _he said in my head. He chuckled out loud.

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked.

_Not exactly. I can send messages and receive them but you have to think hard enough. If I concentrate hard enough I cna get an idea of what someone is thinking. It's easier when they're emotional._

__"Wow." I said amazed at how much power Henry had.

"Truh-ryy it." he said, and I looked at him, confused.

"Try what?" I asked.

_Think a sentence as loudly as you can in your head, and think of me, almost as it you and I are in your head and having a conversation._

I scrunched up my face in concentration and thought as hard as I could_, Hello?_

__A laugh erupted from Henry as my eyes flew open. _Is hello really the best you can do?_ I heard his voice in y head sarcastically.

_The spaghetti's done. _I thought icily, and turned to put it in two different dishes and sitting across from Henry.

_ This is delicious. _He told me. _Do you cook often?_

_Yeah, I guess. I don't enjoy it exactly but when it's time to eat, I cook. _I thought a smile forming on my face, as he answered, pride welling up in my chest, knowing we could communicate in t his way now.

He laughed in my head and we spent a good part of the night talking in our new way. After awhile Henry went up to bed. I went out into the living room, siting on the couch, tired of my room.

I must of drifted off to sleep, because I felt arms wrap around me tightly, lifting me up and carrying me. I was laid down in my bed, soft and comfortable. I felt someones lips brush lightly across my forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet rose.", Klaus' voice whispered to me huskily, like a lullaby sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hewwo Guys! :) Thanks for reading! Review, Review, REVIEW. :D Haha **

**P.S.- Kristin: About Elena having the babies, who it's gonna be is a surprise! Don't worry though, the story will get interesting very soon. I kow the last few chapters have been a bit lame haha**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting for Control

I woke up early, feeling well rested and energetic. I showered quickly and dressed in one of the dresses in my wardrobe, running out of jeans to wear. It was light-blue with small white stripes on it. I bounded down the stairs after quickly running a brush through my hair.

I heard someone in the kitchen and found Klaus looking out the window facing the garden, staring at the newly risen sun. I stood, watching him, forgetting how his appearance gave me butterflies, and my breath caught in my throat. The sun sparkled warmly on his skin, his face had a serious intense.

I snapped out of it, and took a few steps further inside the kitchen, and cleared my throat. Klaus turned acknowledging my presence. He had a glass cup with blood in it. He looked me up and down, staring at me as if I was a piece of art. I cleared my throat once again, becoming uneasy under his scrutiny.

"Elena." he said a smile forming on his face, as he downed the last of the blood from his glass.

"Klaus." I said greeting him with nod, and I walked pass him, over to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I gulped the drink down and told myself, _Now or never._

"I want to go to school." I blurted out, turning to face Klaus. The words were out of my mouth before I could blink.

Klaus looked looked at me confused and said, "What?"

"I want to go to school." I repeated with more confidence. "I get bored here there's nothing for me to do."

He thought about it for a moment, and I waited anxiously for his reply, my hands twisting together nervously. "Okay, Elena. Here's the deal. I'll let you go to school, but If I give you something, you have to give me something in return."

"What?" I asked. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me tightly, locking me into a steel embrace.

"You." he said huskily, then his lips crushed mine eagerly.

I was caught off guard, his lips tasted so perfect. His arms kept me pressed against him tightly, and my hands locked around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He deepened the kiss, and I opened my mouth eagerly.

The taste of his lips and the way his tongue moved against mine made my heart race. Butterflies danced in my stomach, and every nerve in my body tingled. He backed me against the counter, one hand still keeping my body pressed against his, and the other one twisting into my hair.

I broke away quickly, managing to utter out, "Stop." in the most demanding tone I could. My voice came out shaky and my breathing was heavy. His grip was steel tight,and hi stared at me with smoldering eyes, full of hunger.

I looked up at him, pleading, "Let go, please?" I begged, my voice just above a whisper.

He let go, taking a step back, and then left in a blur. I sat don a the kitchen table, still dizzy from the kiss. _I hate him, _I thought angrily, hot tears thraetening to pour down my face. I wanted to leave, to run away, to leave this house, and leave Klaus behind. I wanted, more than anything, to forget about him and go back to my life, to my family and friends. _I just want normalcy again. _

I feel so alone here. I know, no matter what, Klaus will keep me here against my will, and I will never get to be happy. I can never have what I want. No matter how hard I try, I can only pretend to be strong in front of Klaus. He's so strong and powerful, and I am so weak in comparison, the only thing I have is control, and that is slowly slipping away.

I decided to go for a run. There was giant forest behind the garden, and I doubt Klaus would notice at the moment. Just to be sure I went up to Lacey's room, and knocked on the door. I was greeted with a confused Lacey. She looked up at me, registering who I was and said in a chipper voice, beaming up at me with a giant grin, "Hello, Elena."

"Hey, Lacey. Would you mine going on a run with me? I don't want to go alone. Or rather i'm not sure I could go alone." I looked down at her with a hopeful face.

"Sure. Just give me a second to get changed."

"Sure. I got to change too. So, I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." she said giving me smile and closing the door behind her. I bounded off towards my room. I practically walked into someone. I looked up to see Klaus, he shut his door tightly behind him. He peered down at me, scrutinizing me.

I stood there, fuming in silence. I looked up at him, jutting my chin out and placing my hand on my hips. We both stared, daring to speak first.

Lacey bounded out then, wearing track shorts and a form-fitting white tank-top. "Ready?" She said looking over to me.

"Where do you two think are you going?" Klaus said, his voice condescending.

"We're going for a run." I said, standing my ground. We held our stare for a moment longer, neither one of us backing down. He simply nodded then, turning back into his room muttering something about things to do.

Lacey and I ran through the woods. Branches of trees whipped against my legs as I sped past, not letting anything stop me. Lacey had a hard time going slow at first but after awhile we were at a leisurely pace. After about a half an hour I stopped, my breathing ragged and sweat pouring off my face. We started walking back together.

The leaves on the trees had just started turning orange and yellow. The cool air rustled the leaves quietly and the beginning of fall had started.

"It's beautiful out here." I said.

Lacey nodded and said, "I love the fall."

We walked for a few more minuets in silence. Then Lacey looked over at me and asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away." I said.

"Is there something going on between you and Klaus? I saw you guys kissing this morning, and I just worry about you. Klaus is a bad guy and I just don'y want you hurt and-" she babbled on, stumbling over her words trying best to justify her question.

"Whoa. Slow down." I said, interrupting her. "I have absolutely no feeling s for Klaus. In-fact I hate him." I turned red at the memory of this morning.

"Then why did you kiss him?" She asked curiously, her big green eyes looking up at em earnestly.

"With Klaus it's all about control. He tries in every way to break me down when I stand up to him, to make me obey him completely. It's difficult or me to stay fearless, but I have to. It's how I fight back. I don't have the strength to fight off Klaus, so I show him that nothing he can do can break me. It's hard, sometimes I do break, I relinquish my control, but I always build myself back up. When he kisses me, he's using his charm to try and break me down in another way. Like I said, it's all about controlling me."

"Oh." said Lacey, frowning slightly. "Why don't your run away?"

"I can't he could go and hurt my family, we had a deal." I explained sadly.

"That must of been really hard for you." she said apologetically.

"At first I thought I was making this big sacrifice, leaving everything behind. But I'm not a hero, I'm a coward. I thought by giving myself over to Klaus I would be facing my problems, but really I ran away from my problems. I took the easy way out."

"I don't think there is an easy way out."She said laughing a sort of hollow laugh, hear voice sounding dark.

"You're probably right." I said. "What about you? I mean you had to leave everything behind too."

"I didn't have a lot to leave behind. I went from foster home to foster home when I was a child. I went to my first year of college last year, and dormed wiht this girl named Holly. She was my best friend, but she's gone now." She said sadly.

"l'm so sorry." I said.

"I'm a monster." she whispered, wiping a tear away from her face.

"No, Lacey your not a monster. Klaus is. It's his fault you lost control. It's all his fault." I said, I pulled Lacey into a hug. And she hugged me back tightly. She let out a few sobs.

"I am a monster. I almost killed you. I killed my best friend. The only person who ever cared about me. And the worst part is I enjoy it. I feel fast and strong and powerful, and I can never stop being thirsty, I always crave blood." She said, her voice filled with disgust and self-loathing.

We started walking again, the house came into view through the trees. "I care about you. I still don't think your a monster." I said, hoping to sound helpful.

"Thanks." she said, giving me a heart-warming smile. "You're a really great person, Elena."

We reached the house and I said, "I'm going upstairs to shower, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later."

I got upstairs peeling off my sweaty clothes and tossing them to the side. Is stepped into the shower the hot water pouring over me, almost burning my skin. I felt happy for the first time in days. I really appreciated Lacey begin here but she didn't deserve it.

I got out of the shower, wrapping myself up in a big fluffy towel. When I walked into my room there were some clothes laid out on the bed, with a note laying on top of it.

_I left out clothes for you. Get dressed and come outside. I'll be waiting. -Klaus_

I set down the note, and looked at the clothes. The dress was white with pink and yellow flowers on it, with a white sweater. With a gasp, I realized it was the dress from the dream.

_Klaus is an idiot if he thinks I am going to wear that, _I scoffed in my head. I waked over to teh wardrobe, opening the nig wood oak doors, reveling an empty closet.

I angrily threw on the dress and marched downstairs, fuming.

I waked outside and Klaus was leaning against his car. He was wearing black pants with a black v-neck t-shirt, and a black and white stripped cardigan, just what he was wearing in the dream.

"Nice outfit, love." he said with a seductive voice and a grin.

"Very funny, Klaus. Where are we going and why?" I demanded, crossing my arms across chest haughtily.

"That's a surprise sweetheart." he said with a dark laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry this was late. I got stuck at my moms and she has no internet. But now school is starting so I'll be back on schedule! :) Review Please! (: Update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Roses are Red

We drove for awhile until we came to the small town about 20 minuets away. There seemed to be a lot of people waking around outside, mostly heading in one direction. Finally we came into view of a large crowd of people. A large banner hung, "27TH ANNUAL ELWOOD ARTS FESTIVAL" was written in large, colorful letters.

"An arts festival?" I asked, turning to Klaus and raising a brow.

"That's right, love. Just because you've given up your old life, doesn't mean you have to stop living." He said the words casually with a wink, but I realized how true they were. I got out of the car contemplating, a small frown settling on my face.

We walked towards the festival, our bodies close and our arms brushing against each together every few steps. I looked at the throng of people ahead and I felt a bit uneasy. "Why are we here?" I asked with a sigh.

"I wanted to go." he said with a shrug.

"But why did you have to drag me along?" I said in a whiny voice, noticing I sounded a bit childish.

"Because you fascinate me." he said bluntly.

"I..What?" I looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You fascinate me, little doppelganger." I scrunched up my nose in distaste at the pet-name. "I always thought you were the damsel-in-distress type. But you're a lot more than that. Your tougher, stronger, than I anticipated. Quite frankly you caught me off guard." he said with a small chuckle.

I didn't say anything for a moment, letting what he said sink in. "I'm not strong, or tough. It's a facade, it's how I protect myself. I'm a coward." I mumbled the last part quietly, but I knew Klaus heard it.

He startled me with a big, booming laugh. "You my dear, are not a coward. Any one who ca stand up to me, a powerful hybrid, is not considered a coward in my book."

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered. We were squeezing our way through the crowd. We came to a large circle of people, as we got closer I could hear soft instrumental music playing. I tried standing on my tip-toes to see over but couldn't.

"Come on." Klaus said grabbing my hand in his and pulling us closer. We merged ourselves in the circle, our hands still touching and our bodies pressed together tightly.

I tried not to blush, and focused my attention on what was going on in front of us. There were four dancers. Two male and two female, and they all had long purple ribbons. They dance was graceful and elegant. After the dance was over the crowd dispersed. I noticed that Klaus still clutched my hand tightly in his. It felt strong and warm on mine.

I hid the blush on my face by looking down at the ground. He pulled me along to a large white tent, filled with people looking at pieces of work.

"These are pieces done by local artists." he said, looking down at me. I looked up at him, and for the first time he didn't seem tense and angry or sarcastic nad sadistic. He just looked happy and unguarded.

We walked over to the first one. A woman with the name-tag Julie. I looked up at the piece. It was large, about four feet wide and five feet long. It was a portrait of a young girl. Her hair was dirty, and her clothes tattered. Klaus stared at the portrait for a moment, analyzing.

"Is this your work, Julie?" He asked, his eyes remaining on the painting.

"Yes." she said with a smile.

They started a conversation then. I watched as they volleyed back and forth using different terms for techniques. I watched as Klaus' eyes glittered with passion, how his hands demonstrated and spoke with enthusiasm. He looked so happy.

After that we went to each painting. He would talk to most of the artists, taking time to appreciate each piece. Other times he would explain to me how they painter felt, or what type of painting it was. We came onto a large painting. Quite a few people crowded around it. We pushed our way through. I looked up and gasped in shock.

It was about six feet tall and three feet wide. I looked at the girl in the painting. She was laid out, she was nude, but vines wrapped around her fair skin. leaves and thorns stemmed out. They wrapped up her legs and arms, two giant leaves covered her breasts. Her arms cupped a large rose in the center of her stomach. her dark hair fell softly on her shoulders and spilled out on the white background behind her. I looked up at the face and stared into my own eyes.

I looked over at the sign next to it, and it read: _Niklaus Mikaelson _

_ Red Rose_

_ Not For Sale_

"You did this?" I looked up, shocked. He nodded, smiling and giving my hand a squeeze. I stared at the photo amazed by it's beauty. My head spun. I was touched by the painting, but it was from Klaus. I hated the way he was acting, ti was so much easier when he hated me.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his accent laden voice sounding slightly disappointed.

I looked up at him, his dark blue eyes staring down at me intensely. " Klaus..." I began, hesitant to say what was on my mind, "It's amazing, but what does it mean?"

"Come on." he said, tugging me away from the crowd and outside. By this point it was late evening, and the sun was about to set. We sat down on a bench facing the setting sun. He didn' tak at first, just held my hand in his two hands.

He looked over towards the east and said, "Abend Erysipelas. It means 'Evening Sun in German. It's the reflection of the colors of the sunset. Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

I looked over with a nod. "Did you really the painting?" he asked, desperation straining in his voice.I looked down a tour intertwined hands resting in his lap. "Yes. It was beautiful, but I just don't understand.." i trailed off, pulling my hands away, and looking back towards the sunset, folding my hands together in my lap.

His hand reached out, tipping my chin up to look at him. "Your just like a rose, Elena. Your beauty is strong and bold, but ti's surrounded by thorns. But once you can reach the petals, they're soft and giving, and worth every thorn you've had to pass to reach it." his voice was heavy and thick, like he struggled th say the words. He watched me gauging my reaction.

"I can't do this Klaus. I can't be your Sarah. You have to stop." I begged, pulling away from his touch. A million emotions swam through me, and I could feel tears ready to spill down my face if I didn't regain control soon.

I sat, staring at the sun, just the last of it's colors gracing the sky.

"Elena. This is different. You make me want to be a better person. You make me fell like a human being again." He looked at me, his fac had a small frown on it, his eyes full of pain and sadness.

I looked at him, my heart swelling. "Klaus. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Just let me try something." he whispered. He shifted in his seat so he was closer to me. He turned my head to face him gently. I looked into his vast, deep blue eyes. His pupils dilated quickly and he muttered, "Don't move."

I froze in my spot unable to move. His face leaned closer to mine, and I panicked. I tried to pull away, but I physically couldn't move. I felt his lips brush against mine. He pressed one light kiss to my lips. He cupped my face in both his hands, his fingertips stroking my cheekbones. He pulled me closer to him, and his lips brushed against mine again, moving painstakingly slow.

Each kiss his pressed to my mouth was light and sweet, but underneath burned a passion I was to afraid to release. I wanted to taste him, to kiss him with everything I could. I knew it was wrong, but the want burned inside me.

He looked back into my eyes, his pupils dilating, and whispered, "Kiss me back, my sweet rose." This time when he lowered his face to mine gently, I kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync. My hands twisted into his hair, clutching him to me. Afraid to let go of him, afraid to face the reality. The kiss was slow and full of passion and possibilities.

When he pulled back this time he released my face. I pulled my hands back and hugged myself tightly, trying to keep myself from falling apart right then and there.

"I'm sorry." he said, he didn't look at me, and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. His voice sounded sincere and sad. "Elena." It was just my name, but the sound of his voice, my name on his lips ripped through me.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "What more do you want from me?"

* * *

** Thanks for reading! I really love this side of Klaus. I really tried to capture his soft and passionate side. I'm so excited for next chapter one of my favorite characters decides to pay a visit! :D Please review! I promise to update soon! Only probably about 10 chapters left in this story! This is when things start to get interesting!**


	15. Chapter 15: Back To School

I woke up the next morning, still in the same clothes as last night. I got up, trudging off to the shower, my head pounding. After my shower I got dressed and. The house was silent, and all the lights were off. I looked out the kitchen window, and saw it was still dark outside. The clock on the kitchen was tik-tok-ed loudly in the silence. The time reading 5:07 am.

I plopped down at the kitchen table, resting my head in my hands. Memories from last night flooded my mind. His voice ringing in my ears, husky and full of lust. I shivered, and shot up from the table. I paced back and forth. _So what? _I asked myself. _I liked kissing Klaus. It's not like I have feelings for him. It's just an attraction. He is a vampire, after all. They're supposed to be attractive,_ I convinced myself.

I decided I wanted a cup of coffee, and started rummaging through the cupboards. I opened the first one and it was filled with bottles and bottles of liquor. There were long, tall bottles full of clear liquids, short bottles and bottles with colored drinks, a million varieties of flavors and brands.

I reached out and picked up the closest one to me. I examined the label, which was in another language, I think Russian. I held to bottle with two hands, careful not to drop it. I twisted off the top, and took a swig.

I coughed, the liquid burning my throat harshly. I set the bottle down on the counter, gripping the edge , holding myself up. After I gulped down a drink of water, my coughing stopped. The after taste of the drink was sweet, tasting like vanilla and oranges. I picked up the bottle, and hesitantly took a small sip.

The drink still burned my throat, but it felt good. I sat down at the table with the drink. I took sip after sip, deciding to wash away the memories of last night, and burn them away from my mind.

About an hour after I sat in the dark, drinking away my pain, the light snapped on. It hurt my eyes, and I shielded them with my hand.

"Arggh." I garbled out, my tongue to heavy to make words.

"Turn that off!" I commanded, my words slurred and hard to understand.

"Elena? What the..." I looked up to see Klaus looking over at me from the kitchen doorway.

I groaned loudly and slammed my head down on the table. I felt dizzy and nauseous. "Are you drunk?" he demanded in angry, yet shocked tone.

"Mmmmm." I mumbled out, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Jesus." I heard him breath out, then he turned picking me up and carrying me all the way upstairs, leaving behind the half empty bottle of liquor.

Klaus laid me down on the bed. The bed was so warm and soft I snuggled in with a happy sigh. I looked up to see Klaus watching me with a worried expression.

"Klaus?" I asked in a distanced voice, my eyes sleep laden as I struggled to keep them open. "Why don't I hate you?"

He didn't answer, but continued studying me with a look of concern. I continued on, "I should hate you. You've taken everything from me. But I don't hate you. Why?"

I sat up suddenly, my stomach clenching. I grabbed the waste basket by the side of the bed and violently threw up. Klaus was by my side instantly, his hands pulling the hair away from my face gently.

After I finished I placed the waste basket down on the floor, and plopped back in my bed, exhausted. Klaus stood up then, gave me an apologetic look and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to him. "Don't leave me." I whispered desperately. He came over to me, sitting down on the bed next to where I lay. He laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, and a warm fuzzy feeling buzzed throughout me.

"Goodnight, Elena." He whispered, kissing the top of my hair.

I shut my eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked me.

"Making me forget I'm all alone."

I woke up the next morning with a giant headache and the worst hangover I've ever had. I couldn't remember anything from last night, and I was confused about how I got upstairs. After I showered I searched the medicine cabinet for aspirin, and then took two.

I headed downstairs. I heard muffled voices in the kitchen.

"I hope she's okay." Said a hushed voice. It sounded like Henry.

"I don't know. Klaus said she drank an awful lot of that stuff." I heard Lacey's fairy-like voice whisper back quietly. _Klaus?_

"Are we supposed to wake her up?" Henry's voice became more clear as I got closer to the kitchen.

"Klaus has strict orders to let her sleep in until she's ready to get up." Lacey's voice affirmed strictly.

I walked into the kitchen, with a "Good Morning." They both looked up, startled. They sat at the kitchen table, a large map was spread out in between them. Lacey quickly reached out snapping the map and papers up quickly.

"Morning." She replied, sending me a dazzling smile, and then rushing back upstairs. I looked over at Henry and raised a brow.

Henry just shrugged and asked, "Cuh-Coffee?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. _Can you hear me?_

_Yes. _His voice answered in my head.

_What was that? Like official Klaus business or something?_

_Yes. We're trying to find someone._

_Why can't I know?_

_Klaus' Orders._

He handed me a cup of coffee, and his honey-brown eyes reflected an emotion of pity. I felt confused, but my head was still pounding. I took a sip of the coffee, hesitantly, making sure my stomach could handle it.

Someone waked into the kitchen then, I turned to see Klaus walk in, whistling happily and twirling his keys in his hand.

"Morning, love." he addressed me with a grin, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said stiffly. He waked over to the fridge, pulling out a blood bag, and I watched in disgust as he slurped it down hurriedly. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and then threw the napkin and bag in the garbage. I sat down at the table, setting my coffee down, my appetite gone.

He turned to me and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I would get an answer.

"School." he replied nonchalantly. "You did mention something about wanting to atttend, Right?"

"Uh, Y-yeah." I stammered, surprised. "So, I'm going today? What about transefer papers and I need ot find a schoool, and I need suplies and things and-"

"Elena." Klaus laughed, "Trust me, love. You don't have to worry about that, just go get changed."

I bounded up the stairs happily. I couldn't believe my luck, that Klaus would actually let me leave. I stopped in the middle of brushing my teeth. _Was this a trick? _I thought, worried.

I finished getting dressed and brushing my hair, trying to push away the doubts that were clouding my mind. _Stay positive, _I told myself. I raced downstairs to find Klaus waiting for me in the car.

When we pulled up to the large brick building, my eyes scanned the place for a name and found Williamsville High School in large black lettering above the front entrance. I looked at the time, it was 7:16. "Aren't we early?" I asked, noticing there was no one in the parking lot yet except a few cars I assumed to be teachers'.

"Yes. We have to sort out a few things before school starts." We got out of the car and I shut my door a little to harshly, and the noise hurt my already aching head.

"Maybe getting a hangover before the first day of school wasn't such a good idea." I groaned.

We walked into the school, Klaus' large heavy boots echoed loudly in the empty hallway. We entered a small comfortable office. Klaus pointed to a chair by the door, and I sat. He then walked up to the front desk where a plump, middle-aged woman sat. The talked for a few minuets and she pulled out papers and I saw Klaus fill them out. She handed him some papers and said, "Have a nice day." with a flirty giggle.

I tried to hold in my laughter as we exited the office. We stood outside the doorway and I said, "Well?"

He handed me some papers and said, "Here's your schedule, and your parking permit. You also have your locker number and combination."

The top paper was schedule, the name printed on the top was Miranda Greene. "Miranda Greene?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"Does the name really matter, Elena?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"No." I mumbled, looking through the rest of the papers.

"Okay. Henry is going to pick you up at exactly 3. Okay?" Klaus asked me.

"You don't have to sound so patronizing." I said in an accusatory tone.

He grabbed my chin and yanked my fac up, so i was looking rihgt inot his eyes. "You will not try anything funny. You will stay in school and come home as ordered. Understood?"

I nodded and then he was gone in a flash. I sighed and decided to go to my locker. On my way past I noticed a kid sitting against a wall by a row of lockers, he was scribbling down something on a piece of paper hurriedly. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

I walked over to him and said, "Excuse me."

He looked up, his long shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm new here. My name is El-Miranda. Miranda Greene. I lost my phone and I have to cal my dad. Can I use yours? Please?" I begged.

"Uh sure." He stood up, towering over me. He pulled out a phone and handed to me. Then he sat back down and started writing.

I waked a few feet way from him, so he could still see me, but couldn't hear me. I punched in the number I had memorized in my head. I clutched the phone to my ear desperately as it rang.

"Hello?" Answered a groggy voice.

"Jeremy?" I said, my eyes watering with joy at the sound of his voice.

"Elena?"

"Yes. Jeremy, Oh I missed you so much. I'm so sorry Jer. I really am." The tears poured freely now.

"Elena! Where are you? You have to come home. Your not safe with Klaus. Please. Tell me where you are. I miss you."

"Jeremy. I can't. I'm sorry, Jeremy. I just want you to know I love you."

"I love you too, Elena. You have to come home. Tell me wh-" I hung up, knowing I had to keep the call short. I wiped the tears away and handed the phone back to the kid, with a "Thank you."

The day passed by quickly. At the beginning of almost every class, I was forced to introduce myself. I sat alone at lunch, wishing I could see Jeremy, the desperation of his voice still echoing in my head. I finished the day, leaving my last class with a textbook and papers I needed to catch up on. I bumped into someone and looked up to see familiar crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hello, Elena. Miss me?" He said in his familiar snarky tone.

"Damon?" I asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Hey guys! thanks for reading! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I had a lot of family sutff to deal with. Anyway, I'm back and AM so excited for next chapter, it's one of the main turning points in the story. :) I'll update soon! Reviews, Please!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Not So Family Reunion

"Yes. It is me, your knight in shinning armor to the rescue." he said casually, cracking one of his cocky smiles. I stood shocked.

"How did you find me?" I gasped.

"That is for me to know. Now come on, let's get you back to Mystic Falls." He said, grabbing my arm, pulling me forward.

"Damon. I'm not going back with you. Okay?" I said firmly, yanking my arm back and walking towards the back entrance of the school, making my way to the parking lot, knowing Klaus would be there, waiting.

"Elena, Elena, Elena. Of course your coming back with me." He said with a chuckle, shoving one hand in his pocket and throwing the other one around my shoulders.

"I didn't think I'd get rid of you that easily." I replied, marching forward as quickly as I could, shrugging off his arm.

"Come on Elena, seriously." he said, looking at me with desperate eyes, "You need to come back home with me. Caroline and Bonnie miss you, Jeremy needs you...I need you."

I looked down at the floor, my eyes watering in shame. "Damon, you have to understand. When I left, I did it because I had too. It was for the best. Please, leave me alone, please." I looked up at him, engaging his reaction. He looked wounded and hurt. His expression turned hard and his fingers grasped around my arm tightly.

"Damon! Stop!" I protested. "I don't need to be rescued. Just leave me alone." My voice had gotten louder towards the end, escalating to a yell. There was no one around, the hallways had been emptied of students.

"Listen. I didn't want to have to force you, Elena, but you leave me no choice. You have to come home." he commanded in harsh tone, dragging me behind him and marching towards the exit.

I gave up with a an irritated sigh, knowing that I was no match for a vampire's strength. We got outside, the parking lot empty except for a stray car or two. He pulled me up to a dark sleek car, throwing me in the front seat and in a blur we were speeding out of the parking lot and pealing off down the street.

My eyes peered through the tinted windows of the fancy sports car, searching frantically for Klaus' car. The realization that Klaus would be too late hit me like a ton of bricks, and panic started to rise up inside me quickly. I shot Damon a desperate look, my eyes pleading.

"Damon. Your not thinking straight, slow down." I tried to reason with him. My eyes never left the speedometer as it rose steadily from 20 to 40 to 60, and higher every minute.

His eyes weren't focused on the road, but on the rearview mirror.

I turned to find a familiar looking SUV following us closely. He pushed the car further, making it speed down street after street, running through stop signs and red lights alike. I shut my eyes tight, my heart hammering fast. I gripped the handle of the door tightly, my knuckles turning white.

"Slow down. Slow down. Slow down." I repeated like a mantra over and over. I heard another voice, and opened my eyes for a second to see Damon holding a phone in one hand. I shut my eyes again tightly noticing the speedometer had reached 80.

"I've got Elena, Stefan." He said into the phone urgently. "But Klaus is trailing closely behind me . Meet me down at the pier." he clicked off the phone, all snarkiness gone from his tone. I peeked another glance and saw the speedometer was pushing 100, and Damon's eyes were still focused on Klaus' trailblazer behind us.

"Damon! STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled the top of my lungs, clutching my hands on either side of the seat as tight as I could, my eyes screwed shut tight. Memories and flashbacks of the accident with my parents raced through my mind, and I persistently begged Damon to slow down, knowing my comments were pointless. Sobs shook my body harshly, and my heart was racing, I was absolutely terrified.

I hadn't realized the car was stopped until I felt strong hands tearing me from the car and carrying me away quickly. I knew we were moving fast, I felt the wind rush past my skin, leaving behind goosebumps, and my hair whip around my face. I clung tightly to whoever was holding me, praying when I opened my eyes, I would find Klaus' intense azure eyes staring back at me.

I was thrown, not so lightly, onto something hard. I opened my eyes in shock, and cried out in pain. I sat up quickly, and saw Damon shutting the trunk of a van, yelling out, "Hold on!" before I was encased in darkness.

The car took off, and I was thrown back against the door. I folded into myself, afraid. I was hoping at this point we were traveling at a normal speed, but the likelihood of that was minimal. I felt scared and alone in the encompassing darkness. I strained my ears in hopes of hearing Damon and Stefan, but heard nothing except the slight hum of the engine.

I yelled out their names, and called for help until my voice hoarse. I finally unfolded from myself feeling safe enough to stretch out in the cool floor of the van, and letting sleep overtake my worries for a few hours. When I awoke I panicked, not remembering where I was.

"Klaus!" I called out quickly, my throat sore. I sat up, and felt stiff all over. I remembered why I was in the trunk of the van, and felt suddenly very alone.

I realized that it was quite ridiculous how I felt safer with Klaus, how I craved his protection, when he used to be the monster I was most afraid of. I was left alone in the dark to contemplate my thoughts, and all I could think about was Klaus. I sat waiting, praying that any moment he would pry open the doors and take me home.

I was startled to find that I referred to it as my home now, when it had only been about 3 weeks since I left Mystic Falls. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I knew that as hard as it was, living this life here, with Klaus, was easier than dealing with the life I left behind. I knew I was a coward but I couldn't go back I just don't think I could take going back to all the death and murder, and someone always needed to be saved, most of the time it was me.

I jumped when someone yanked open the door, revealing cool night air and a starry sky. I turned to see Stefan, holding open the door of the van and holding out a hand to me. I looked at the man I had once loved with all the passion and love in the world and felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I stepped out of the car, slipping my hand into his, waiting for the old feelings to return.

I let go of his hand once I was fully out of the van, and he stared at me with a stony look, the silence around us was suffocating. No words that came to my mind seemed suitable to say, and my mouth had gone dry. I just stared waiting for something. Anything.

I looked at Stefan, his handsome, chiseled face and his deep, soulful green eyes. I felt remorse for leaving him behind when he needed me the most. I had loved him more than anything when I left, but I don't feel the same now. I feel like a different person now like it's a different time. I used to love his aura of enigmatic mystery, but now I just felt like I was trying to figure out an unsolvable puzzle.

I knew I still loved him, and still cared about him, but it wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't the same. We continued to stare t each other waiting for someone to say something. I turned my face away from him, ashamed of myself and what I had become. I had moved on, and I knew, in my heart, I couldn't have waited for him forever.

Damon waltzed up to us and said, "We better get inside." interrupting our silence, I followed him obediently, desperate to get inside from the cold. We walked up to a small log cabin, and I took time to notice our surroundings. We seemed to be smack-dab in the middle of the forest, with a narrow dirt path leading up to the cabin. Damon knocked rapidly on the wooden door, the sound echoing loudly.

The door opened to reveal a tall brunette with mocha skin, who looked with narrow eyes at Damon and Stefan. When her eyes landed on me, she broke into a grin and hugged me fiercely.

"Elena!" she cried.

"Bonnie?" I said, overwhelmed. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"I missed you!" she was crying and I felt her tears soaking into my shirt.

"I missed you too!" I said, tears of my own forming.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but could we move this little party inside?" Damon asked, his voice cold and patronizing. I knew he was upset.

I walked into the cabin, preparing myself to be berated by Bonnie. I welcomed the warm and cozy atmosphere of the cabin, and immediately waked over to the fireplace where a fire was burning.

I looked at the expectant faces watching me and said, "Before anyone says anything. I need to tell you, Klaus will come after me, and he has a very powerful witch on his side. It would be best if you guys just let me go."

I got answered with a snort from Damon, an emotionless stare from Stefan, and a firm "No." from Bonnie.

"Guys, it rea-" I started to plead my case when the door got knocked in revealing a fuming Klaus, a fierce Henry, and a timid Lacey.

"Told you." I muttered before the massive chaotic fight broke out in front of me.

* * *

**Yayyyyy! So I was able to update today, and I thought it was perfect because tonight's Season 4 TVD was premiered! :DDDD I loved it and was so glad when they brought Joseph Morgan back. Man, I forgot how intense that show got! Anyhoooo, Thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review! I am going to start doing weekly updates, I think on Sundays, or Wednesdays. So, I'll see you guys soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: You Can Be My Hero

I was slammed back against the wall by Damon's strong protective arm. The wind was knocked out of me painfully as I watched Klaus leap out first, slamming Stefan into the floor with a loud thud. I watched disaster unfold before my eyes in a flash.

I watched Lacey step in with hesitation, shooting me a glance and flying out, tackling Bonnie to the floor. That left Damon and Henry to square off. I was watching limbs, fly, hisses growl out from throats, and ravenous vampires fight each other, with the intent of murder. I realized, in some way, I cared for each and everyone of these people. I scanned my mind, trying to figure out the best way to stop everyone from fighting.

Henry inched closer, chanting words, but Damon dashed out and slammed him into a wall, holding him by his throat. I watched as lacy straddled Bonnie, her delicate hands wrapped around her throat, and Bonnie struggled underneath her. Stefan and Klaus were both up from the floor moving around quickly dodging each other's hits and punches.

Klaus was closest to the door and he ducked from a swing form Stefan, he crumpled to the ground, revealing a angry Alaric holding a gun. Klaus laid in the floor, a needle sticking out of his neck. I gasped, my hand flying to cover my mouth in shock. Damon quickly released Henry, whose face had turned a nasty shade of blue, he stumbled, gasping for air. Lacey was shot second, she let out a small cry of pain, before she crumpled to the floor aso, half of her lay on Bonnie and her hands went slack on her neck.

Henry looked up and quickly ducked out of the way, the needle that was meant for him sailed past and nicked Damon in the arm. He lotut out a painful ground and fell to his knees and then the floor. Henry ran past him and stood in from of me. His voice came out strong and clear, he words of his spell were in language not understood by my human ears.

Gargled gasps came out from Alaric, blood slowly trickling from his nose. "Alaric!" I cried out, shaking Henry. I yelled at him to stop, but he stood firm, his words getting louder. Seconds later Alaric joined the bodies on the floor. Bonnie, slowly rose up from the ground, she turned to face Henry, chanting loudly. Damon raced forward to grab me, but Henry was closer and he drew me against his chest quickly, one arm around my throat, but not pressing hard enough to hurt me.

A growl rumbled deep in Damon's throat, and Bonnie's chants got louder. Henry whipped out a small silver blade and held it to my throat, yelling out "S-Stop!"

Damon and Bonnie froze, eyes on the small blade being pressed against my throat. Henry started to slowly back up walking towards the door. "Ss-tay there. Or I kuh-kill he-rrr." even with his stutter, Henry's voice was menacing.

_I won't hurt you. _He whispered in my head, reassuring me.

_I know. _I thought back confidently. I tried my best to portray fear on my face. We were almost to the door, and Bonnie and Damon had yet to make a move. My heart was pounding, we were so close.

He scooped a still unconscious Lacey from the ground and we ran. He threw me and Lacey into the back of the SUV quickly, and Started the car, Stefan rushed out quickly, Bonnie after him a few seconds later but the truck was already speeding away. I sunk back into the leather upholstery with relief. I sat up quickly whit a realization.

"Klaus! Henry we forgot Klaus!" I yelled out in a panicked voice. I thought of the anger in Damon's icey-blue eyes , Stefan's mis-spoken anger and strength Alaric's million of vampire hunting weapons, and Bonnie's seemingly unlimited powers.

"We cuh-can't ruh-right now." He said, the car speeding down the dark highway, putting even more and more distance between us and Klaus.

"We have to, Henry! He can't fend off all of them by himself." I exclaimed.

"I'm so-sorry, Ele-na. I'm un-derr strict or-dersssss from Kl-auss. I huh-have to take yuh-oo aw-ayy no muh-matter whu-ut." He explained, his grip strong on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. A single tear rolling down his cheek, as he continued.

"I wuh-wanna go back. Tuh-russst me. Buh-but I cuh-can't. Kl-laus is strr-ong-uh. He'll beee ok-ay-uh." He promised, trying to assure me as well as himself.

I moved up, climbing into the passenger seat. I scooted over, so I was closer to Henry. I rested my head against his shoulder, comforting him. "I shouldn't be worried for him. I shouldn't have wanted for him to come rescue me. I should've been desperate for escape." My voice came out quiet and raspy, and tears had started to form in my eyes.

"I shouldn't care." was the last confession that I whispered out, before I fell asleep, emotionally drained.

In my dream, I was like a ghost. I was in the cabin again. I knew no one could see me, but I was still quiet as I crept closer to the only three people in the room, which looked like it was the basement. I could hear Stefan and Bonnie's hushed whispers from above. The lighting was very dim, and I could make out Alaric leaning against one of the cold stone walls, a syringe with what I assumed to be vervain in his hand.

Damon was crouched in front of Klaus, dagger dangling threateningly in his left hand. As I neared even closer, I could make out Klaus' bloody fac. He looked beaten and exhausted, multiple stab wounds in his torso. The chains that bound him in his chair were taut and where they touched his skin burned, probably soaked in vervain.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Elena?" Damon hissed, reaching up and stabbing Klaus in the chest roughly. Klaus let out a strained cry then turned, his mouth was bloody but he still manged to reply wittily.

"I'm not sure exactly. Are you sure Stefan's not stashing her away somewhere Damon? Maybe you should ask him." he snarled with a sarcastic grin.

Damon yelled out in anger, pulling back and punching Klaus as hard as he could, again and again. I cried out for him to stop, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Alaric pulled him back after a few punches, talking to him in a steady and calm voice. He took him upstairs to take a break from the interrogation.

I rushed over kneeling in front of Klaus. "Oh, god." I said. His face was covered in blood and his was beaten brutally, his haed was drooping, and he moaned in pain quietly.

He looked up, and looked right into my eyes. "Elena." he whispered out quietly.

"You can see me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart." he said quietly,his eyes drooping.

"Klaus," I begged quietly. "Please, listen to me. I'm going to find you. I'm going to come get you, okay?" I promised, my voic cwas full of emotion as I whispered quietly to Klaus.

He looked at me, his voice was so low, I almost didn't hear him. "Elena. Listen to me very carefully. At home, in my room, in the top drawer of the dresser is a small blue via. In it is y blood. You have to make a hybrid. Henry will help you. I do NOT want you here again, okay?"

I nodded, small tears forming under my eyes. "Okay. I will." I promised.

I could felt the room around us fading the dream ending. I held Klaus' face in between my hands, and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Just in case." I whispered.

I woke up to henry calling my name, and explained t o him the dream and what we had to do. As we walked towards the house, I touched my lips delicately, the taste of Klaus' blood still lingering.

* * *

**Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! :) Please review! I'll update soon! XXX**


	18. Chapter 18: Losses and Gain

Henry and I snuck through the dark allies of the nearest city. We were downtown, and it was pushing close to midnight. We watched as cars sloshed by in the pouring rain, and people walked past yelling loudly, most drunk from the local bars. I pulled my rain slicker tighter around me, shivering from the cold. We checked in the next alley. A large dumpster from the pizzeria behind and some old trash that littered the floor was all that was inside of it.

"We could go back around and try and get the guy from 22nd street. He might of been a wolf." I suggested to Henry in a hushed tone. My stomach was curled in anticipation and I felt sick with the knowledge of what I was about to do. The only thing that kept me going was the image of a beaten and bloodied up Klaus, locked alone and defenseless in the cold basement.

I shuddered at the image and turned to Henry who shook his head no at my suggestion and gestured for me to follow him. We turned another corner, passing yet another loud nest street was empty, only one small repair shop, and old warehouse building and a few abandoned shops stood on this street, which only had one light post on each end, making it hard to see once we reached the middle alley. Henry walked in, and I followed close behind, a little less confident.

There was a group of four people, a woman and three men. They were surrounded by a small electrical light, sort of like a lantern. They sat in a circle around the light, crossed legged on the hard pavement. The woman, who had her back turned to us, was passing a small white pill to each of them, keeping one for herself.

We stood at the front of the alley, hiding in the shadows and watching, observing quietly.

"What are those?" I asked Henry as quietly as I could. My heart was pounding in fear, praying they wouldn't notice us.

"Asss-cid. I thu-think." He stammered back just as quietly.

I just nodded my head in response. Two of the men got up and started to leave, walking our way. Henry and I pressed ourselves against the wall as tightly as we could, but they didn't notice us. The woman, tall and frail walked over against one wall, just barely in the circle of light. She layed out on a long, worn out piece of cardboard, a thin blanket on top of her. The guy stayed close to the light, which started to flicker and pulled his jacket closer around himself.

The rain was pouring down harder still, and I watched Henry pull out his phone, and type a quick message to Lacey saying our whereabouts. He nodded to me, and I watched as he pulled out a bottle of chloroform, wetting the cloth in his hand with it.

"Stay buh-back." He ordered. I nodded vigorously, knowing that I couldn't be of much help anyway. I watched the man struggle for a few moments, but then Henry scooped him up and we ran to the SUV, which Lacey had just pulled up in. I scrambled into the passenger seat, while Henry and the man were in the backseat. We speed away back to the cottage.

"Are you sure he's a wolf?" I asked Henry. He gave me as simple nod, and I trusted his judgement.

In the rearview mirror, I looked at he man, getting a good glimpse of him for the first time. He had greasy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, His eyes were shut, but underneath them was dark circles and yellowing skin. The scent of him reached my nose and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I sighed turning around, exhausted. It had been over 24 hours since Klaus got left behind at the cabin, and almost nothing had gotten done. I hadn't slept since, trying to find a way to save him. I couldn't explain my desperation, but only try my best to satisfy the need that has drove me to take away the life of an innocent man, or rather wolf, and turn him into a monster.

I leaned back in my seat, relaxing into the heat of the warm car. When we pulled up to the house, the sick feeling had returned to my stomach. We sat in the living room, Lacey sitting delicately next to me, holding a syringe and looking at me nervously. Henry sat across from us, the man propped up on the couch.

Lacey took my arm in her hands lightly, sticking the needle in with a quick jab. I winced slightly at the pain, and she apologized with a soft, "Sorry." I just nodded, to sick and nervous to open my mouth. Lacey held the syringe with my blood in it as far away as she could.

"H-he's wuh-waking up-uh." Henry said, watching the man carefully.

"I can't do this." I said, shooting up from the couch.

Lacey gave me a rueful smile and nodded, and I fled the room with a quick "Sorry."

I ran upstairs to my room, and into the bathroom. I was sweaty and my hands were clammy. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I looked pale, my eyes had a dark, haunted look. I splashed water on my face, calming myself down. I gripped the edge of the sink tightly, holding myself up, watching the water spin down the drain slowly.

My mind was consumed with thoughts of self-loathing. I hated myself, of what would happen to the poor man downstairs. My thoughts eventually led to Tyler. _Maybe it will help him, _I convinced myself.

I wandered out of my room, feeling to cooped up and nervous. I was pacing up and down the hallway, and when I passed by Klaus' bedroom, I slowly creaked open the door.

I stepped into the room, clicking the door shut quietly behind me. I welcomed the deafening silence of the room, and walked over to his bed. It was perfectly made, and I sat on it gingerly, careful not to mess anything up. I laid down on top of the covers, resting my cheek on the cool, satin pillow. I let out a deep sigh and breathed in Klaus' scent. My eyes fluttered shut and I eventually fell asleep.

I walked along the edge of the beach. It was completely vacant, and the night air was chilly. I was wearing what I fell asleep in, but decided to slip off my shoes. I sat down near the tide, let my feet sink into the cool sand. I looked up at the bright full moon and the million of stars that littered the sky. The sounds of the crashing waves was peaceful, lulling me into a sense of security.

I felt someone sit closely next to me, their heat radiating on the cool night. I kept watching the moon, mesmerized as I murmured "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Quite beautiful, Isn't it?" I turned to see Klaus gazing up at the moon as well.

"Yes." I agreed. "Is this a real place?"

"Bora Bora. One of the Tahitian Islands. I came here about two and a half centuries ago. A bit more civilized now though, I imagine." he said with a chuckle.

"You travel so much." I said slowly, leading up to my big question, "Don't you ever miss having a place to call home?"

He looked at me, his eyes flashed with a cold, dark look, but the returned to normal. "I've always believed home is where my family is, and I carry them with me." he said with a sarcastic grin.

"Except Rebekah." I challenged, my voice coming out colder than I had meant.

"It was Rebekah's choice to leave." He said, his voice turning hard.

"You drove her away." I said boldly, my eyes narrowing in accusation.

"Enough." He said. It was just one word, but it was filled with so much anger, and power, but also a lot of pain.

After a few moments of silence, I said, "It's not too late you know. You could find her, if you really wanted." My tone was softer now, nicer and less defiant.

His jaw clenched in anger, and I expected the worst, but instead he laid back in the sand, tucking his hands behind his head. "Why do you care anyway? You and my darling sister never quite got along, did you?" He drawled, his tone full of disdain.

"Not exactly." I said, scrunching up my nose.

"But I understand how important family is Klaus. I can't get mine back. You can." I told him quietly.

He looked at me, speechless. I felt myself fading.

"I think I have to go now." I said quietly.

I left Klaus to contemplate everything he had and everything I lost.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a bit on the slower, more depressed side, but it's still kinda important. I still like this moment between Klaus and Elena though. lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading and pleasssseeeee review. It makes me so happy! :DDD Update soon! XXX**


	19. Chapter 19: Charlie's Angel

I woke up to Lacey sitting on the edge of the bed, nudging me lightly and looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked in her light, tinker-bell voice, her eyes big pools of sympathy.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, sitting up and stretching.

"Is he okay? The man?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I was prepared for the answer.

"Yes. His name's Charlie. He's a bit...upset at the moment. He's sort of being uncooperative." She explained, choosing her words carefully.

I just nodded and was silent for a moment and just nodded. Then I said, "I want to talk to him." My tone was hard, and my jaw was set in determination.

She looked at me in alarm. "Are you sure?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." I said firmly, knowing I wasn't going to change my mind. "We need him."

I sat for a moment, running my hands through my hair with a sigh.

"Elena?" Lacey asked quietly, looking down at the floor."Do you miss him? Klaus, I mean."

"No." I said automatically. Then a more hesitant "Yes.", and finally an exhausted, "I don't know."

"Why do you want to save him so bad?" She asked looking up at me with earnest eyes. "I can help you escape. He's gone, Elena. For now, at least. You're free."

The last part shook me to the core. _You're free, _I repeated in my mind. Then I shook my head sadly and said, "No, I'm not. I'll never be free. The past is always there, haunting me. In every thought, in every memory. Every mistake I've ever made is there, always. I'll never be free." I said bitterly, hugging my knees to my chest, and shutting my eyes to stop tears from flowing out.

I felt Lacey's cool hand laying delicately on my shoulder. I looked up to me her green eyes full of sadness and pain. "Those eyes hold too much sadness." I said quietly, "You don't have to comfort me. I'm fine."

I stood up from the bed, and walked out of Klaus' room, trying to escape any thoughts of him, even for just a few moments. I walked downstairs, Lacey in tow. We entered the basement, and memories of when I was first here swarmed, but I pushed them away.

He sat in the center of the cold stone floor, his arms crossed across his chest. THere was a cup of blood in front of him. Henry stood in front of him, talking to him in a slow steady voice.

I approached him, and he looked up at me with scrutiny. "Who the hell are you?" He spat angrily, I was surprised to find he had a hint of southern accent.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I said stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Pleasure." He said haughtily, with a sarcastic huff.

"I'm sure." I said. "So tell me, Charlie? Right?"

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

I let out a sigh, realizing that this man was going to be a lot more difficult than I imagined. "So, What's the deal? He won't drink the blood?" I asked Lacey and Henry, who were standing next to each other, watching me and Charlie intently.

"Pretty much." Lacey answered.

"I'm right here you know!" Charlie grumbled.

"Why won't you drink it?" I asked sternly.

"Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do. I ain't drinking no blood. Unless it's straight from the source." He said with a dark chuckle, eyeing my throat.

Henry stepped forward quickly, but I held out a hand to stop him. "Fine." I said curtly.

"Really?" asked Charlie, a sick grin spreading across his face.

"Nuh-no." Henry said.

"Absolutely not." Lacey agreed.

"No one asked you, retard. And why don't you shut your pretty little mouth, fairy-princess." Charlie snapped from his spot on the floor.

I took a step forward and slapped Charlie across the face as hard as I could. "Don't you dare ever talk to them like that." I threatened, my voice full of venom.

He looked up at me shocked, and then angry. He scrambled up from his spot on the floor, knocking over the glass of blood and standing a few inches away from me, his face contorting in anger.

"How dare you, you little-" He started, walking closer.

"Stop. Here's the deal." I said calmly. "I will let you drink my blood, on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You help us save Klaus. No arguments, you have to listen to exactly what we say."

"Fine." He agreed quickly, his eyes never leaving my throat. My stomach became uneasy, but I shut my eyes and held out my wrist.

Lacey and Henry watched helplessly. "Klaus is gonna kill us." Lacey said with a groan. Henry nodded sullenly in agreement.

I yelled out when I felt his hand roughly close around my wrist and his fangs sink into my skin. I started to get woozy as he continued to drink, and when I told him, "Stop." he continued, despite my frantic protests. I was worried that he was going to drain of my blood.

Henry ripped him off roughly. I blinked rapidly, and Charlie's face with dark veins under his greedy eyes, and my blood smeared gruesomely all over his face, was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

Ater we all sat in the living room, with Lacey and I seated across from Henry and Charlie. I held a ice pack to my throbbing head, and Henry and Lacey kept trying to shove more food own my throat. There was a poorly drawn map of the cabin and the surrounding forest. We all agreed on a plan except for one factor, where I was going to go.

"I'm going." I said with a fierce determination.

"Nuh-no Elen-ahh. It's too dang-er-ouss." Henry said firmly, looking me dead in the eye with a serious gaze. I returned the stare, challenging him.

"Just stay here with me. I'll be lonely protecting the house all by myself." Lacey pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

I rolled my eyes at her and repeated "I'm going. Whether you like it or not." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

We argued back and forth for awhile, until finally Henry let out a sigh and said, "I guh-gess we cuh-an't stuh-op you."

"Exactly." I said triumphantly. My stomach squeezing in anticipation for tomorrow night.

That night I tossed and turned in my bed, anticipation and fear keeping me awake. I eventually dozed off into a sound sleep, no trace of Klaus anywhere in my dreams, and I woke up, grateful for the break.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This chapter's a bit short but I would appreciate reviews nonetheless. Next chapter's the big one, and I hope to update tomorrow or the next day! AND since I love you guys so much, I'm going to let you know the title for the nest chapter. It going to be called "The Night of The Full Moon"! I hope you're as excited as me! XXX**


	20. Chapter 20: Full Moon

I stirred anxiously in my seat of the black SUV, dressed completely in black. Henry sat next to me, his hand gripping the steering wheel of the car tightly, even though the car wasn't moving. Charlie sat behind him in the backseat. We were parked about a mile away from the cabin.

I climbed out of the car into the cool, autumn night air. I stepped on the different colored leaves that littered the ground and the crunch of them under my feet was the only noise in the otherwise silent atmosphere. The sun had set a few short hours ago, and the was an eerie calm in the air. _Calm before the storm, _I thought to myself. The breeze whipped my hair around me, and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Charlie and Henry joined me, and I turned to Charlie.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied nonchalantly, leaning up against the car casually.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you remember everything we went over?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said shaking it off.

"You and Henry are going to go up to the cabin, and I'm going to wait n the car." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Wuh-with the duh-dooorss locked." henry said firmly.

"Yes." I agreed tightly.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Charlie asked Henry, slapping him roughly on the back and grinning wickedly.

I heard a distant howling and I shot a panicked look at Henry. He met my eyes, and we looked up to see the bright glistening full moon shinning back at us. The howling grew more frequent and louder, indicating they we're nearing closer and closer.

Soon Henry and I were backed up against the SUV, surround by a pack of angry, revenge-seeking wolves. Charlie laughed manically and took off into the woods, his pack following quickly behind him. Faces raced through my mind, Stefan ,Damon, Bonnie, and lastly, Klaus.

I took off running without a thought, knowing I had to do something to warn them. I ran fast and hard, my feet pounding on the ground and Henry calling out after me. I ran as fast as I could, no coherent thoughts or plans in my head. I kept running for what felt like an eternity, pushing myself as hard as I could, I was panting and sweat pouring off my face. I was running away from everything the past, that haunted me, the deaths

When the cabin was in sight, I ran ever faster, running up the steps and slamming open the door. I was breathing heavily, and looked around the room wildly. There was no one in the room, but it was torn up, the couch was thrown over and there was a huge hole in the wall, the plaster cracked and ruined. My heart was pounding.

"No, no, no." I said to myself, shaking my head in denial.

"Klaus!" I called out desperately, my mind assuming the worst. "KLAUS!" I yelled, my voce broke, and I choked on the overwhelming worry and panic.

I ran back outside. I screwed my eyes shut and was completely silent, listening intently. Behind me I heard Henry's voice stammering out my name in panic, but it was far away. I shot off like a bullet when I heard the noise not too far away. I ran towards the howling. I got closer and could hear growling and hissing among the howls. I heard a loud, high-pitched scream, and ran even faster, I came to a clearing.

There were four wolves, Bonnie, and Stefan. Damon and Klaus were no where in sight. The wolves closed in on them, and Stefan leaped out, the veins under his eyes turning black and his fangs out, ready to kill. He tackled a sandy brown wolf, killing it within seconds. He moved on the a large grey wolf next to it, ripping out it's throat.

Bonnie was kneeling on the ground, leaning far back from the dark black wolf who's jaw was snapping open and shut mere inches from her face.

She let out another scream and was using her all her strength to push it's muzzle away from her face. Stefan was wrestling with the last tan wolf. I hadn't recognized it from before, so I figured it was Charlie. I ran over to help Bonnie, unfreezing from my spot as a spectator, her desperate screams bringing me to reality.

I ran, tackling the wolf with all my strength, pushing it away from her. We rolled around on the ground for a second, and it wound up on top of me. It was heavy and it was holding me down on the ground wit it's large paws pressing into my chest. The wolf let out a growl and bared it's large pointy teeth, it's bright green eyes glinted angrily in the moonlight, and a loud scream ripped out from my throat.

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled, clutching her arm to her side and struggling to get up.

I shut my eyes with a sob, knowing I was about to die. Just when I had accepted my imminent death. The weight of the wolf was gone suddenly, in an instant, and I opened my eyes to see the tan wolf fighting with another larger brown wolf with golden hairs in his coat. Teeth snapped and hisses ripped out from deep in their throats as they circled each other.

Stefan stumbled up, leaving behind another dead body, and watched the two wolves intently, unsure who was who. He looked up to see me, and yelled, "Get out of here!"

I started to back up slowly, but somehow, I knew that the beautiful wolf that fought with so much grace and agility was Klaus, and I couldn't leave him behind. He tackled Charlie, and with his teeth sharp and ready, let out a deep howl. Suddenly someone yanked me from behind pulling me into the dark forest, and closed there hand over my mouth, and I screamed, and struggled, trying to get out of their iron grip.

"Geez, Elena. Stop struggling it's me!", a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Damon?" I asked.

"No, the tooth fairy." he said sarcastically.

"Let me go, Damon." I said angrily, trying to pull away from him.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Just let me go." I snapped.

"Luh-let her guh-go."

I turned my head to see Henry, tall and looming. He looked angrily at Damon, who let me go and stumbled, clutching his head in pain. I stepped back and told Henry to stop. When he stopped, Damon looked up, the dark veins snaking their way onto his face. He leaped fast in a blur, and his hand were around Henry's throat ready to snap it.

"NO!" I yelled out, but in the same second the tan wolf, Charlie, tackled Damon. Stefan and the other wolf ran after him, but he already sunk his teeth into Damon's upper arm, and he let out a strangled scream. Klaus transformed quickly, and looked a the wolf and said, "Stop" In a cold, hard voice.

The wolf cowered, unable to resist the sire bond. Stefan looked from me, to damon, to Klaus, and finally the wolf.

"Change back." Klaus commanded the wolf in the same, hard tone. Bonnie appeared then, still clutching her arm, and limping. I ran over, helping her up. She eyed Henry and he eyed her, but I knew she was to weak. I shook my head no at Henry, my eyes pleading, and he gave a stoic nod.

When I looked back over, Charlie and Klaus stood in front of each other, both stark naked. I looked away instantly, trying to get the image of Klaus, lean body and bare back from my mind. Damon, was on the floor, gasping in pain.

Everyone stood still in their spots, unsure who was the enemy.

"Stay here." Klaus told Charlie, and flashed away quickly. I helped Bonnie to the ground, propping her up against the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, my heart torn as I looked at the weary face of my best friend and wanted to cry. A brief memory flashed through my mind, from when we were in the freshman year in high school, laughing and hugging, the whole world ahead of us. I pushed away the memory, wishing more than anything I could go back to then, and live in that moment forever.

"I'll be fine." She promised in a tired voice, leaning back against the tree and shutting her eyes, squeezing my hand once more before letting go.I walked over to where Damon lay, groaning in pain. Henry and Charlie stood near each other, but not too close, neither willing to take the eye off the other. Stefan was kneeling next to Damon, and I kneeled down on the other side.

I took his clammy hand in mine, gripping it tight. He was sweating and his eyes focused and unfocused back and forth. I looked at his arm, and it looked like a chunk of it had been ripped off.

I looked at Stefan, his green eyes filled with worry. "He'll be okay, Stefan." I promised.

I ran my and through Damon's dark, silky hair, and moved my hand down to cup his face. "You hear that, Damon? You're gonna be okay. I promise." I whispered to him.

"Elena." he groaned out. I heard a car pull up and looked up to see Klaus, fully clothed he tossed some clothes to Charlie and said, "Let's go."

Henry and Charlie walked over to the SUV, sliding into the back seat. Stefan stood up, and Bonnie snapped open her eyes, suddenly alert.

"Don't bother." Klaus aid with a snort, "Your witch is wounded along with your brother. You don't stand a chance."

"C'mon Elena." Klaus commanded.

"No." I said firmly. "Not until you heal Damon."

He flashed over to me, gripping my arm tightly and pulling me up. Stefan growled, but Klaus silenced him with a look.

"We're leaving." Klaus said angrily, his jaw clenched tight.

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading, and I said in a small, quiet, desperate voice, "Please?"

He didn't answer but stood firmly, his grip tightening slightly on my arm. "Klaus. Please? You can save him." I whispered, my eyes watering.

Klaus let me go, and stooped down towards Damon, he bit his wrist quickly, shoving it roughly on his mouth. He stood up, dragging me along with him. I looked at Stefan who was watching me pass, his green eyes flashed with pain, bu then turned cold.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before being thrown into the SUV.

We drove way and Klaus turned to me, his blue eyes angry. "Why were you here?" he demanded.

" I had too." I replied just as harshly.

"You should've stayed behind, like I told you too." he snapped.

"I'm sorry." I said, the anger caving in and my voice going quiet.

We pulled up to the house and Lacey ran out, her face anxious. She saw everyone had returned safely, and her face relaxed into a smile. We stepped out Klaus turned to Charlie and Lacey. Start packing all of the necessities into the SUV. I'm calling a moving truck now. I'm going to stay behind until it get's here tomorrow, and Charlie will stay with me. Elena, Henry, and Lacey you guys will go tonight. I'll give you directions later." He told Henry.

Everyone dispersed, Henry walking Lacey into the house, no doubt planning on filling her in with what happened. It left me and Klaus. He just stared at me with a cold glare.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. It's too dangerous to stay here anymore." His face and voice were emotionless. I nodded silently and went upstairs to my room. I listened as the rain started pelting down on the roof of the house.

I packed a few things in a bag and placed my journal on top, listening to the rain. After I was done, I decided to look around the house one last time.

I finished looking through the living room and kitchen and eyed the door to the basement. I opened the door with a creak, and walked down the steps. I snapped on the light, looking around. My eyes landed on the boxes, and walked over to them. I crouched down looking at the boxes, remembering the journal and pictures. I picked up the music box that once belonged to Sarah, and opened it. I listened to the soft tune, letting it calm me. I looked at the small silver necklace that glittered in the light.

I pulled it out, admiring the small butterfly charm once again. The metal was cold in my hand. I pitied Sarah, a young girl who thought she had found the love of her life, and then brutally murdered. I shivered and thought, no one probably even remembers her. I slipped on he necklace, and promised, _I'll remember you, Sarah. You're the person who understands. _

I shut off the light and grabbed my bag, heading outside getting ready to leave. I stood on the small steps to the entrance of the house, out of the rain. Klaus, stood observing Lacey and Charlie bring things back and forth in blurs, using their vampire powers. He stood defiant and wet, soaked with rain. I walked up to him, the rain cold on my skin.

He looked at me, rain pouring down his face, watching me with intense blue eyes. No trace of a smile on his face. "You're mad." I said. It wasn't a quetion or an accusation, just a statement.

"You could've been killed, Elena." he said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I've left everyone that cares about me behind me." I said in an empty voice.

"That's not true. They're not the only ones who care about you."

I looked up at him, shocked. I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it. Lacey bounded up to us then, her dark curls soaked.

"We're ready to go." She said.

Klaus nodded and I watched Henry and Lacey climb into the SUV. I grabbed my bag and looked up at Klaus, he turned returning my gaze. I walked away unsure of what to say to him.

Then I heard his voice, so quiet and soft, I almost missed it. "Be safe." he whispered into the rain.

* * *

**Wow, guys! That was a solid TWO AND A HALF HOURS! Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate reviews, especially considering how long it is. (Almost 2,500 words!) PUH-lease tell me what you thought! I have a busy weekend so update to be expected Monday or Tuesday! XXX**


	21. Chapter 21:Wedding Bells

The first night in our new house had been fun. Lacey and I had set up camp in the living room, throwing a blankets on the hardwood floor and staying up all might giggling and laughing and telling stories. She had distracted me from the bad night and I awoke grateful.

Henry had went out and bought us all breakfast, and now we sat down on the kitchen floor with coffee and donuts.

"Here's to starting over." Lacey said with a giggle holding up her half eaten glazed donut.

Henry and I laughed at her and said, "To starting over." And held up our own half eaten donuts.

We broke into another fit of laughter and for the fist time in what felt like years, I was happy. I was completely content no worries or stress. I felt like maybe I could make this place my new home, among new friends.

We had started unpacking some of the stuff that went into the kitchen, stacking the cupboards with dishes and food. Setting up the appliances and other little things, when Klaus showed up.

I heard a large truck pull up and my heart twisted. Reality came back to me and the precious happiness I had felt began to fade away.

He came in and found us in the kitchen. "Good Morning, All." He said, a smile plastered on his face.

Charlie stood behind him, glaring at us. We all mumbled greetings, and Klaus said, "I've made a decision. Charlie is going to be staying with us."

"What?" I asked angrily.

His good mood didn't waver and he said, "Is there a problem, Elena?"

"Yes. He tried to kill us. Do you not remember that?" I demanded, fuming.

"Well, my dear. He is under the control of my sire bond, so I don't think loyalty is a problem here." he sneered.

I crossed my arms with a huff, and said, "Whatever. Where's my room going to be?" I asked impatiently.

"Mm. That's another thing I have to announce. It seems our Elena has some big news." He said with a single resounding clap and rubbed his hands together, triumphant grin placed on his face.

I looked at him, tilting my head and furrowing my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I said slowly.

"Ah. Do you remember our deal Elena? Well now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. Your getting married. Congratulations." He said with a cruel smile.

Time stood still, my head was spinning. "What? What did you say?" My voice came out hazy and confused. I thought I was going to faint. Lacey was by my side in a flash, holding me up, and I stood open mouthed, mind buzzing.

"Klaus," Lacey said timidly, "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Of course. You see, Elena here has made a deal. Her little friends attempted rescue mission has caused some problems for me. The sooner she gets married the sooner she can't start a family and continue the Petrova bloodline, and then I have the reassurance that my species of hybrids can survive. Just in case something happens." The last part sounded like a threat, and Lacey's cool grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"Of course." She whimpered, looking a the floor.

"No. I can't do this." I started shaking me head back and forth, "I am not old enough to be married. Besides who would I marry? This is ridiculous Klaus. They're not gonna come looking for me." I tried my best to convince him, but he just gave me a cold, steady look.

"You will do exactly as I say. A deal's a deal, sweetheart." He said, his voice strong and full of power, the look he gave me was merciless and cold, and a shudder ran through my body leaving behind goosebumps.

I was mad, and upset. I should have been yelling or crying hysterically, but instead I did nothing. I just stood, and returned his piercing stare.

"When?" I asked in a calm, clipped voice.

"Well today seems as good as any, don't you think?" He laughed.

I was silent for a moment, but then repressed a small smile as I found a loophole in his plan. "That's ridiculous Klaus. They don't just give away husbands." I said evenly, crossing my arms.

He waltzed over, slapping Henry on the back. "Of course not, my dear. Henry would make a fitting husband. Don't you think?"

My mouth went dry. "Buh-but I-"I started, crushed.

"Unless, you'd rather marry Charlie." He challenged.

"No." I said automatically, repulsed at the idea.

I tried another route, stepping closer to Klaus, until I was less than a foot away from him, "Please?" I begged in a quiet voice, staring up at him with pleading eyes, "Don't make me do this." My voice was just above a whisper. His eyes went soft for a second, glistening a light, but then in an instant they were cold.

"You're not gonna change my mind Elena. Sorry." Then he was out of a room in a flash.

I looked up at Henry, eyes watering. "I can't do this." I whispered, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"If you don't he's gonna compel you." Charlie spoke up form his corner.

I shot him an angry look, but I knew he was right. "What are we gonna do?" I asked Henry desperately.

"Exuh-actly what he saysss." Henry said, emotionless and stoic.

"Why?" I demanded, suddenly all the anger and fury rising up inside of me in a sudden burst. "You don't have to do this!" I hissed angrily, shoving him back as hard as I could. My weak shove didn't move him, but he looked down at me with his soft, honey-brown eyes. "You can escape." I whispered.

"I'm suh-sorry Elena." he said, turning and walking away.

I stood in the kitchen shaking and scared, the lonely feeling that once haunted me taking over again. _I will not cry,_ I told myself over and over again. I stumbled over to the steel countertop, gripping it tightly. I focused on the smooth cold metal under my hand, trying not to fall apart.

My hands traced lightly over the detailed beading on my wedding dress. I stood in an empty large master bedroom, surrounded by boxes. I stared at myself in the large mirror, stunned by my reflection every time I looked. Afterall I was in a _wedding_ dress of all things. The wedding dress was beautiful. It was form fitting at the top and perfectly detailed, and flowed out into a large white skirt at the bottom.

Lacey was staring behind me with pitiful green eyes. "You look beautiful." She said softly.

I didn't look at her, but kept staring at the mirror not really looking at myself. "When I was younger I used to imagine the day I picked out my wedding dress. In my head I tried on dress after dress, until I found the perfect dress. My mom was there every time telling me how beautiful I looked crying happy tears. Even though it was a silly daydream, I felt so happy afterwards, like I had something to look forward to."

I turned to look at her the dress swirling around me. "My future just seems so dim, like I will never be free."

Lacey's eyes were watering and she wrapped her arms around me in a soft embrace. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

"It's okay. I'll be okay." I said, hugging her back, warmth spreading through me, a little light in such a bleak, never ending nightmare "I'm glad I have you." I said, pulling back to look at her with a smile.

"Don't you think the dress is a bit dramatic?" She giggled in her tinkling voice.

I grinned, "It's Klaus. Of course it's dramatic."

I stood downstairs, fully adorned with my hair tied up neatly, the veil hanging loosely around me. I peaked out a the large backyard of the new house, which had a row of chairs, and a nervous Henry pacing in a tux.

Lacey came downstairs in a light purple dress that fell to her knees, and walked outside, first silently handing me a bouquet of purple and white flowers. I watched her as she went up to Henry and they spoke quietly.

Klaus came down the stairs, and I turned, the breath rushing out of me. He looked ruggedly handsome in his tux. He looked at me, jaw set and his blue eyes fierce. There was just a hint of a beard forming. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes away. He was looking at me too, I realized . When his eyes traveled up to meet mine, It took everything I could to just breathe.

My heart was pounding loudly, and I knew he could hear it. I flushed, the heat rising to my cheeks, and finally I was able to choke on word, "Klaus." My voice was shaky and my hands were clammy.

He walked over, closing the few feet between us quickly. Our gaze never broke, and he rose his hand and it hovered in the air. I watched as different emotions flashed in his eyes indescisesvley. Finally, with a defeated sigh his hand dropped, and I had no idea why all I wanted was him to touch me.

"I know this is a bit much, Elena." He started, his tone was apologetic, "Please understand. I care about you. I never planned on it. I thought you were weak and pathetic when you gave into me. When we made that deal, I had no idea, how _restricting _it would become for me." He shut his eyes and turned his head for a moment before continuing.

"You almost died, Elena. I realized how much of an impact you have on me, on my life. Knowing that I'm the reason for your misery is the worst torture I could imagine. All I want is for you to be happy. That's why I'm doing this, I want you to be happy." He finished, and bent down his lips pressing to mine gently, and then briskly waked away.

Everything Klaus had said to me, every word burned into my brain, and I repeated them over and over in my mind, and they never seemed real. My lips tingled with his kiss, and I felt a strange tingle throughout my entire body.

Suddenly I was being ushered out by Lacey, who walked in front of me. I din't bother with the fancy wedding march down the aisle like I would have in area wedding. I just waked slowly and numbly towards Klaus and Henry, Charlie the only person sitting in the six lined up chairs.

My eyes were trained on Klaus, who stood, his hands clasped in front of him, next to Henry. My eyes flickered to Henry who was crying silently, his eyes on Lacey. I was hit with a sudden realization and in my mind I asked Henry, _You love her, don't you? _

He looked at me a nodded, our eyes meeting quickly. My gaze returned to Klaus, and my heart twisted. Hot tears ran down my face, even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I cried for Lacey and Henry, and their love that could never be. I cried because I shouldn't be getting married, and I cried for the life I was forced into living.

Most importantly I cried because, despite everything that's happened, I knew in my heart that I loved Klaus.

* * *

**BAM. Intense chapter guys. It was emotional and dramatic and I know it was a bit crazy, but I hope you guys didn't find it too ridiculous, PLEASE tell me if you did. I mean WOW! I can't believe I reached this point. Please REVIEW! It would mean so much to me! I updated today because of ChloeMumford. :) Thanks for reading! :) XXX update soon!**


	22. Chapter 22: Distractions

The ceremony had been simple enough. No vows, just two hesitant and forced "I do's." He hadn't kissed me, and I was glad. No one pretended to be happy for us. It saddens me to find that being forced to marry Henry isn't my biggest problem, but that fact that I was in love with man who I shouldn't love.

I was standing in the back of the now empty yard, wondering how you could love someone who hurt you so much. I wanted to cry but I had no tears. There was no one to blame but myself this time. I heard soft footsteps approaching and I turned to see Lacey approaching me. A sad smile was all she had to offer. We stood together in silence, not needing words to communicate. We understood, nothing could be done.

"I suppose I should change." I said, gesturing to the dress. She gave a silent nod and I walked back to the house, leaving Lacey to wallow by herself.

I made it to the master bathroom on the first floor without running into anyone, doing my best to avoid _him. _I got in the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror wistfully. Then the anger came, I ripped the veil off of my head, ripping into a million pieces, my hair falling down messily with it. My face was hot with angry tears as I yanked open the drawers underneath the bathroom sink. In the second one I found a pair of scissors, and cut my dress. I ripped and destroyed the beautiful, expensive fabric, it fell off me in huge chunks, the beading hitting the floor with loud clinking noises. I stopped until skin was peaking throughout the dress, and there was nothing left to destroy.

When I glanced back up in the mirror, what I saw frightened me. I was unrecognizable, my hair flopped around me, twisted in knots and tangles. The dress was ruined completely, no hope of salvation left for it. I was breathing heavily, gripping the scissors tightly in my hand, and I had a wild look in my eyes. I shut my eyes, and dropped the scissors, which clattered to the floor noisily. My breathing slowed, and I felt eerily calm. I stepped out of the remains of the dress, and left it lying on the floor. I got changed and grabbed my stuff, venturing off into the house, my anger turning to courage.

He was standing there, waiting for me outside the bathroom. Klaus looked behind me into the bathroom, his eyes landing on the mess but he didn't say anything. I refused to look at his face, into those never-ending blue eyes. I looked at the floor, waiting. I was desperate to hear his voice, knowing eventually he was bound to say something, anything. I was unsure of what I wanted him to say, but I knew that the desperation to hear him had me on edge.

"Is that all your stuff?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said it emotionlessly, trying to hold all that I wanted to say to him inside.

"Henry already has all his stuff packed up and left. We should leave now before it gets dark."

This made me snap my head up, and I gaped at him. "Leave?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he said, "Yes. Of Course. You and Henry will be staying down in a cabin. It's about a twenty minuet walk into the woods."

"By ourselves?" I choked out.

"Yes." He said simply.

He started walking away then. I followed him, my gaze returning back to my floor and lugging all my stuff with me. We stepped outside and the sun was just starting to set. The air was cool and crisp, the trees in the forest were full of colorful leaves, drifting down lazily and landing on the forest ground. Klaus turned to me, and I looked away, he stepped closer and grabbed my bag.

"I can carry that." I protested, my eyes still trained on the ground.

He just started waking away and I followed behind silently. I looked up and watched Klaus' retreating figure, keeping the most distance I could. He whipped around suddenly then, and I let out a small yelp,his vampire speed putting him just inches from me.

"Why? Why won't you look at me?" He demanded, angry and hurt. Mostly angry though, I noted.

"I'm looking at you now." I said in a monotone voice, my eyes watching his face.

His jaw clenched and his dark blue eyes lit up with fury. "Why are you acting like you don't care?" He demanded.

"Because I don't." I lied, keeping any emotion off my face.

His anger diffused and he watched me carefully. Then in a soft voice he said, "You've always cared. Ever since we made the deal, you've had this...fire about you. You've never given up. You've stood up for lives of people you didn't even know. Elena, please, don't give up now." He whispered the last part to me softly, his eyes glistened. I had never seen Klaus so vulnerable, and all I wanted to do was kiss him with all of the passion and love I held for him.

Instead, I looked him straight in the eye, and said in a cold voice, "People change Klaus."

He looked away, scooped up my bag off the ground and stalked away, and we went on the same trail once again. We made it to the cabin in complete silence. It was small, with a quaint garden in front of it. It had stone chimney, and was painted a light purple color. It looked so out of place in he woods, it looked more like it belonged in a fairytale.

"Is that a well?" I asked in disbelief.

He gave a nod. "There's plumbing now, but it didn't used to have plumbing. An old woman used to own it, her daughter lived in the house we have now, and her daughter's husband built it especially for was about 50 years ago."

I nodded, and took my luggage from him, he walked me to the door and I waited for him to leave. I shifted from one foot to the other, my discomfort growing.

"I'll be coming every Sunday to talk with Henry in case I have to leave somewhere or he needs to come with me. There's a landline in the house you can use to call me on in case of emergencies. Other than that, you shouldn't need anything."

"Will I be able to come up and visit Lacey?" I asked.

"No. It's best if you stay here for now." He said firmly.

He turned to leave and I said, "Klaus?"

He turned and gave me a lazy, triumphant smile. "Yes, love?"

"I hate you." I spat, turning away and walking into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind me.

In the darkness of the unlit cabin I cried softly to myself. _I must never let him know how much I care,_ I thought, _not caring is the only strength I have left_. I slid down to the floor placing my head in my hands as I wept quietly. My head was filled with a million different emotions, and my heart hurt.

I heard footsteps, and looked up to see Henry standing above me. He turned on the light, and a held a hand out to me. I slipped my small hands in his, and he pulled me up effortlessly. He looked at me with his warm brown eyes, filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry." I said hoarsely, trying to stop the tears that seemed to never cease falling from my eyes.

He held a finger up to his lips, shushing me. Then he silently pulled me into a hug. He let me cry softly into his chest, his arms wrapping me up in his warm embrace. He cradled my head in his hand softly, his hand smoothing my hair over and over, shushing my cries softly.

"Yuh-oo love hun-im duh-don't you?" He asked me. No accusation in his voice, just pity and sorrow.

"More than you'll ever know." I muffled into his tear-soaked t-shirt, heartbroken.

I pulled back from the hug, and I looked up into Henry's eyes. "I need to forget." I said angrily. "I need to move on and forget him."

"I knuh-ow." he said, his voice tight.

The air between us changed. It was no longer friendly and warm. There was a hot, dangerous edge to the air now. I looked up into Henry's eyes to see the boiling anger inside of him. Neither of us spoke, and our lips smashed together roughly, angrily. All together in a matter of seconds I was clinging desperately to Henry, sharing hot, open-mouthed kisses.

His hands roamed all over me, and my hands wrapped around his neck, twisting in his hair, pulling him closer to me. "This is wruh-ong." he said shamefully through hot kisses.

"I know." I whispered back, but neither of us stopped. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, his strong hands holding me up by the waist. He carried me to the bed, and sat down on the edge, so I was straddling him. I knew I din't have feelings for Henry. As his hands gripped my waist tightly and he placed a trail of kisses down my neck, I imagined it was Klaus.

I imagined his hands on my body, and when I opened my eyes I wanted to see his dark blue eyes filled with hunger and passion. More clothes came off, and when he kissed the soft spot on my neck I let out a moan. I wished more than anything I could feel Klaus beard scratch lightly across my face as he kissed me, instead of Henry's baby-soft skin. I knew Henry wished it was Lacey's delicate touch instead of mine, and that he was kissing her cool, pale skin.

Knowing we would both regret it in the morning, Henry and I got caught up in the moment. "Distract me." I whispered to him, as we made love. Because that's all he was, a distraction.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Review, please! I appreciate every single one! I know it sucks, but it had to happen, don't worry, Henry and Elena won't end up together, it's still a Kelena story! :) Update soon! I promise XXX**


	23. Chapter 23: Another Piece

I spent the last few days around our cabin wallowing in remorse and self-pity. The cabin only has three rooms and a bathroom. There is a small living room with a working fire place, a couch, and Persian rug. Next to it was a kitchen and then lastly, one bedroom which Henry and I were forced to share. The cabin was beautiful but despite that, I was restless, and felt incredibly alone and bitter. I read and cleaned as much of the small cabin as I could trying to keep my hands busy while my mind wandered freely. Henry locked himself up in our room everyday, pouring over his ancient, worn out spell-book. He only came out to eat, and we had small talk over the meals I made.

Henry and I hadn't talked about what happened, but there was a silent agreement between us for it to never happen again. After I cooked dinner, and Henry had scurried back off to our room, I did the dishes numbly. Through the sliding glass door that lead out to the woods I watched the leaves fall from the trees wistfully.

I walked over to the glass door, pressing my palm flat against the cool glass. I slid the door open silently, and the breeze blew my hair from my face playfully. I stepped outside, sliding the door shut behind me. I wandered through the tall trees, inhaling the fresh air. I felt calm and relaxed as I gazed up at the million of stars, mesmerized.

I continued walking and I realized I had gone to far. The cabin was no longer in sight, and the woods that had just a minuet ago seemed mystical and inviting seemed dark and dangerous. I started walking back hurriedly, cowering into my sweater. I heard a snap, behind me and quickly whirled around. My eyes scanned the trees, but found nothing. I waited for my heart to slow back to a normal pace, and turned around, starting to head back. I hit something, or rather someone, and I fell down on my backside with a thud, and let out a small cry of pain.

I looked up to see a girl standing on front of me. Her dark brown hair whipped around her wildly, and she watched me with a steady gaze. I scrambled up from my spot on the ground, and she held my gaping stare. My heart was pounding and I was scared. I glanced behind her to see if the cabin was in view, but my heart dropped when I found more vacant forest behind her.

"Hello, Elena." She said in a too-sweet voice, taking a step closer to me. She towered over me, four or five inches taller than me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I expected my voice to come out sounding as shaken as I felt, but it came out strong. I stuck out my chin defiantly as her lips curled into a smile.

"A friend." She said simply. I didn't back down, but I attempted to keep my cool.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked cautiously, showing no fear.

"Yes." She said, her hand reaching up and twisting tendril of my dark hair in her fingers.

I felt the urge to run, or at the very least back up, but I stood my ground. "Are you going to kill me?" I expected fear to fill me as I blurted out the fatal question, but I felt courageous.

She looked surprised at my question and then laughed softly, but darky. "No, child. You, my little birdie, are going to deliver a message for me."

Her fangs snapped down, and dark veins highlighted her warm brown eyes. I looked closer and saw they were startling familiar.

"Tell Henry to stop looking for me, or next time, I won't leave you alive." She threatened before snatching me up and biting into my neck. I let out a high pitched screech, and she set me down, her face dripping with my blood. My hands flew up to cover my wound and she said, "Better run, little birdie." with a dark laugh and flashed away.

I was dizzy and my vision was blurry. I stumbled in the direction of the house, and called Henry's name desperately. There were dark spots clouding my vision, and soon enough I was falling to the ground fast, completely immersed in darkness.

I woke up in mine and Henry's bed, my neck sore. I blinked, the sunlight hurting my eyes. I went to sit up, but a hand held me down gently. I looked up to see Klaus watching me from the edge of the bed where he sat. My heart hurt at just the sight of him, and I did my best to seem uninterested.

"Where's Henry?" I asked recollections of what happened the night before flooding back to me.

Instead of answering my question he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied. "A little sore." I admitted under his scrutiny.

He leaned closer, examining the wound closely. His fingertips grazed the skin by the wound lightly, lifting up a bandage someone had placed there. I tried my best not to notice the close proximity. His breath was warm on my skin, and the simplest touch was sending tingles through out my body. It took all my strength to stay where I was, to not lean into his touch. His gaze flickered from my wound to my face, and the world stopped.

Our eyes met and I couldn't breathe, a million different emotions flashed in his eyes, and he started to lean closer. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Henry leaning against the door. Reality came flying back to me and I pulled away from Klaus. He stood up quickly and turned to Henry.

"I'm going to return later to further investigate this. Let Elena rest for now." he ordered and left.

"How are-uh yuh-oo?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Okay." I said, and motioned him for him to come closer. He sat on the other side of the bed, and stretched out next to me. "Henry, the vampire. She wanted me to give you a message." I started slowly. I wanted to look him in the eye, to see his reaction, but I couldn't move because of the bite.

"Wuh-what?" He asked.

"She wanted me to tell you to stop looking for her or..." I trailed off not wanting to finish the rest. Reciting the message brought back painful and fear filled memories from last night.

"Wuh-at?" He prodded.

"Or she'll kill me." I replied in a scared whisper. We laid there in silence, and I felt drowsy, before I fell asleep, I asked Henry. "Who was she?"

"A friend." he said simply, and alarm bells went off in my head, but I was already asleep.

As I slept I had nightmares. Most of them were filled with the vampire, with startling familiar eyes that stared at me coldly and meticulously. I knew there was a connection not yet connected, and there were more pieces to fall into the puzzle. For now, I'll just have to wait.

* * *

**Helloooo! :) So, small chapter, but review nonetheless. I have still yet to go back and edit the last few chapters, and I will do that soon. Tomorrow's my birthday, so I probably won't get to do that till tuesday, which is when I'll update lol Thanks for reading! Oh, and I promise there will be some Klaus and Elena action in the next chapter! Oh la la! XXX**


	24. Chapter 24: Playing With Fire

I sat at the small round table that occupied the kitchen. I wrapped my hands tighter around the mug in my hands. Henry and Klaus sat on either side of me. I drew in a shaky breath before reliving the tale all over again, while they listened intently.

"I went outside for a walk, and I guess I went a little too far." I admitted sheepishly, Klaus' eyes narrowing.

"Anyway, " I continued "This girl- Er, vampire- She came up to me and she said that she wanted me to deliver a message to Henry. She kept calling me 'little birdie'. And then she just...bit me." I said the last part in a small, squeaky voice, shrinking into my sweater and taking a few large gulps of coffee.

Klaus and Henry's eyes met, and they shared a knowing look. "What?" I asked, anxious not to be excluded.

"We know who it is." Klaus admitted with a frustrated sigh, "I didn't think she'd ever risk coming here." he shoved up off the table, and paced back and forth furiously. He snapped his gaze to Henry, "What exactly have you been doing? How has she been able to figure out we're looking for her?" He returned to pacing without waiting for a reply for Henry.

Henry just watched Klaus, bewildered. "Juh-just simple truh-tracking spells. She has suh-ome sort of pruh-tection-uh." Henry reasoned thoughtfully.

"Who are you guys talking about? " I exclaimed impatiently.

Klaus continued murmuring to himself angrily, and Henry turned to me, brown eyes glistening and said softly, "My-uh sister."

All at once everything fell into place. I remembered Klaus telling me the story of Henry again, my heart aching. Seeing the monster his sister truly had become had put into perspective for me what it must of been like for poor, young Henry. I looked over at him, and was met with eyes of a little boy, who lost his family, who lost everything.

"Henry, I am so sorry." I told him, holding his hand tight in my own. Klaus watched us with flitting eyes, his gaze accusatory, then guilty.

Henry stood up from the table and excused himself, fleeing the room quickly. I stood up to go after him, but Klaus grabbed my arm and shook his head at me.

"He needs to be alone right now." He said.

"Why are you looking for his sister? Haven't you put him through enough? Don't you see what you're doing to him?" I was panting angrily, and Klaus just watched me.

"It's not what you think." He said with stormy blue eyes, running a hand through his reddish-blond curls roughly.

"Just leave him alone, leave her alone. They're both better off. You're only hurting him." Fury was flowing through me freely now, and I threw accusation after accusation at Klaus, and he just stood there, taking it all in silently. He turned to leave, slipping out the glass door, I followed him, and demanded, "Are you just going to let him keep doing this?"

"I don't know, Elena." He said through clench teeth. He tried to slide the door shut, but my hand reached out and stopped it.

"Why are you trying to track her down now?" I asked in a desperate plea.

"I'm just trying to fix my mistakes." He murmured, and shut the door silently, walking away, and I watched his retreating figure hopelessly.

I ventured off to find Henry. I knocked on our bedroom lightly and his voice answered, "Cuh-ome in." I walked in to find Henry bent over another spell book, sweat beaded on his forehead, and he flipped through the pages feverishly.

"Henry." He snapped up from his book, a wild look in his eye. "Calm down."

He set down the book on the bed, and sat on the edge, cradling his head in his hands. "I nuh-eed to fuh-ind her. She's stuh-ill in thuh-ere somewhere, the real Al-isssa. She nuh-needs me, and I need huh-er. We shuh-ould be a family ah-gain."

I sat next to him, rubbing my hand soothingly on his back, making small shushing noises as he cried. "It'll be okay, Henry. We'll find her." I promised.

"It's nuh-ot as suh-simple as yuh-oo think." He replied in a hopeless tone. "I cuh-can't risk yuh-our life ah-gain-uh."

I sat next to Henry while he cried, and bit my lip, a million ideas buzzing around my head, as I tried to find a possible solution. "I'll be right back." I said, shutting the door behind me and leaving Henry in peace for a few moments.

The phone in the kitchen only had one number on it, so I punched in the number and it rang once, twice, and then Klaus heavily accented voice drifted through, alert and on the edge of frantic.

"Hello?" He said quickly.

"Klaus. Come get me, I need to talk to you about Henry."

"No, Stay where you are." I heard his voice hiss angrily form the other end.

"If you don't come get me, I'll just wander through the woods until I find the house." I threatened back.

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Fine. Wait there. I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone satisfied, and went back to the bedroom. Henry still sat on the bed, but he was no longer crying.

"I'm going to go up to the cabin for awhile, is that okay?" I asked him hesitantly, not wanting to leave him alone. He nodded absentmindedly, and I searched my mind for anything I could say to him, but came up with nothing.

Klaus whooshed in a minute later, Lacey right behind him. Henry's snapped up and met Lacey's voice. "Hi." She breathed out, a smile forming on her face.

"Heh-llo." He said back, returning the smile, his eyes glowing with something other than sadness for the first time today.

Tearing my gaze from them, I turned to Klaus, repressing the urge to smile at him. "Ready to go, love?" He asked me sweetly, a grin plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his sudden mood change, but didn't say anything. I nodded and followed him out the door.

Once we were outside he looked at me, a smile forming on his face. His hand reached down wrapping around me, and scooping me up into his arms. "Hey!" I protested quickly, my face reddening in embarrassment, "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on tight, sweetheart. We'll be there in a flash." He took off, and I wrapped my arms tight around him, nestling my face in the crook between his head and his shoulders. Wind whipped around me, and there was a large whooshing noise, before we stopped and Klaus set me down.

I felt dizzy, and stumbled over to the bench in the garden, sitting down quickly. After my mind was clear I looked up at an expectant and bemused Klaus, adorned with his signature grin. "Not funny." I muttered angrily.

"So? Henry." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for me to elaborate.

"Henry is driving himself insane looking for Alissa. He's tearing himself apart. He's too attached, I think he needs someone else's expertise." I started, gauging his reaction carefully.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"Bonnie."

"No." The word flew out of his mouth harshly before I had a chance to explain.

"Just hear me out." I said before he had a chance to protest again. "Bonnie is strong, and I know she'll help me, and Henry. Just one cal. We can meet her in a public place. I'll tell her not to bring anyone. I know I can trust her." I pleaded.

He watched me for a few moments, then pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me carefully. I took it in my hands, surprised he had offered it so quickly. I watched him as I dialed the familiar number I had committed to memory. I listen to it ring a few times before a confused Bonnie answered, "Hello?"

"Bonnie! It's Elena!" I said into the phone quickly.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need your help. Or rather- We need your help." I admitted into the phone, biting my lip anxiously.

"You mean Klaus?" She asked in a flat voice.

"Well, technically, yes, but my friend, Henry he really needs your help. His sister, she's a vampire, he's trying to find her, but he can't. I know you could do it Bonnie, please." I begged into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just can't."

"Bonnie," I hesitated, then whispered in a frightened voice," She attacked me."

I heard a long, drawn out sigh and then she said, "How can I help?"

An hour later I sat across the table from Klaus, and finally had come up with the best way to met up. First off it couldn't be in public, which was agreed to easily by both sides. Where, on the other hand, was an issue. Eventually, we agreed on Bonnie's house. The next issue, who was going. At first Klaus was against me joining him and Henry on the trip, but Bonnie said she wouldn't do it unless I was there. We finally agreed on Henry, Lacey, Klaus and I. Bonnie was bringing Stefan, and Caroline, and Alaric.

"Klaus. You have to promise me no one is going to get hurt." I told him from across the table.

"No promises, sweetheart." He said with a wink.

"Klaus! I'm serious! Bonnie is going out on a limb to help us. Everyone is trying to fix the mess _you _created." I snapped. He looked at me with a furious stare, but then his lips curled into a smile.

Still angry I asked, "What?", in a snippy tone, glaring at Klaus.

"You've got your fire back." Then he took me by surprise and leaned over the table and captured my lips in his and kissed me.

His lips were rough and gentle at the same time. Yielding and controlling, sweet and fiery, all at once. The small voice in the back of of my mind yelling out no was drowned out by the passion of the kiss. He pulled away quickly, leaving me breathless.

He watched my lips with a starved stare and then met my eyes and said, "You would have thought for as long as I've existed, I would have learned some self control by now." His husky, accented voice and throaty chuckle riffled the butterflies in my stomach. He stood up hovering over me and wrapped his hand around my wrist gently and pulled me up from my chair.

"Maybe I don't want you to learn." I whispered and stood on the tip of my toes, pressing my lips to his gently at first, waiting for him to pull away, when he kissed me back I wrapped my arms around him desperately, the kiss turning more urgent. His hands played with my hair, and then traveled slowly down my back side.

His hands rested on my hips, and I ran my hands down his chest, and he whispered in my ear, "We're gonna play with fire tonight, love." He kissed me again, tilted my chin back and deepen the kiss, his hands returned to my waist with a rushed desire, and he pulled my legs up, pairing them around him. I clung to him, and he backed me against a wall, pressing hot kisses on my neck. I let out a small moan and panted heavily.

"Klaus." I murmured, my hands twisted in his hair. He looked up at me with dark blue eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked me sweetly a trace of smile on his lips.

"I love you."

* * *

**Whoa! Haha Thanks for reading, Please Review! I've already started on the next chapter, so it will be up soon. Sorry it's late, I had a million things going on. Tell me what you think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Going Home

I lay next to Klaus, who was deep in sleep, and he looked as vulnerable as I've ever seen him. I rested my head on his bare chest, and let out a content sigh. I shut my eyes breathing in Klaus's scent, listening to his heart beat. The same conversation from last night ran through my head repeatedly and I tried my hardest not to analyze each word, every facial expression, or fleeting gaze.

"I love you." I remembered confessing, a freeing moment spread through me as I admitted it out loud.

His hands stopped exploring my body, and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth immediately dropped into a a bodies were still intertwined, and I could feel him take in a deep breath. "Elena." He began, before I interrupted him.

"I didn't say it because I wanted to hear it back. I did it for my self. To justify what I'm doing right now." I said slowly, watching his hollow blue eyes carefully.

"I am not capable of love Elena, but if my heart weren't so cold, it would be yours. You're as close as I've ever come." He told me, kissing my lips lightly. My heart felt like it was going to burst at his words. I kissed back the boy inside of Klaus, who felt unlovable and incomplete. Somehow I would give him a piece of my soul, give him more than he already has taken. More than he deserves.

As he lay in his bed next to me before he fell asleep, his hands traced my skin lightly. "I used to think you were the most pathetic person alive. Honestly." He said with a chuckle, I watched him with a wary gaze as he continued. "You had so much more strength then I expected form the pathetic little doppelganger I never understood the Salvatore brother's fascination with you." he admitted.

"By giving in to me, I viewed you as a coward, but I didn't realize you were the exact opposite of what I expected. You remind of our dear friend, Katerina." I frowned at that, but he continued on nevertheless.

"Not your looks persay, which never cease to amaze me, the similarity of your beauty. No, it's something much more deep than that. It's the fire that burns inside of you. Except unlike Katerina, who did everything to preserve her life, including turning against her loved ones, you are the exact opposite. You would do anything to save not only the people you care about, but any life. Ironic, that you love a man, who completely disregards the value of human life." he said in a grave voice.

"You underestimate yourself, Klaus." I remarked in regards to his last comment.

"Maybe it is you who underestimates me, love." He rolled onto his back, folding his hands behind his head and his eyes fluttering shut.

When Klaus awoke he smiled at me, and said, "Good Morning."

I smiled in return and sat up, stretching. I saw his eyes swipe hungrily over me, and said, "Are you ready for today's journey?"

His eyes snapped up at me, and he flashed out of the room, and back in fully clothed, keys in hand. "Of course. I do suggest you get dressed. I'll walk you back to the cabin."

I scrambled to dress quickly, and followed him outside. A little while later the four of us where in the car headed off to Mystic Falls. It hadn't really fully registered to me that I was going home, for the first time in so long. I longed to see my friends and family, but also knew that seeing them would make me homesick, being so close and yet so far.

By the time we had reached the end of the long, narrow dirt road, my head ached and I was nervous. I knew I had to be careful not to give away my feelings for Klaus, that wouldn't do any good. E got out of the car, and instantly Stefan and Caroline were outside the door of a large house. Caroline's eyes narrowed at Klaus, but she flashed me a sad smile. Bonnie and Alaric followed behind them, and we stood four against four, the faces around me seemed set for battle, despite our intents. I glanced warily form Klaus to Caroline who were staring each other down.

I sighed and started up the steps, Lacey following quickly behind me. Klaus and Henry trailed behind, less willingly. We stood in the large sitting room of the house, and were lead into the kitchen were Bonnie proceeded to sit down, in front of a large worn book, pages filled with a language not understood to me. She motioned for Henry to sit a cross from her, and the tension in the room eased slightly.

I stood anxiously between Klaus and Alaric who gave me a friendly smile. I wanted to pull him aside and get a full report on Jeremy, but I knew it wasn't the right time. Everyone watched Henry and Bonnie intensely, waiting. Bonnie held her hands out to Henry across the table,and hesitantly gave them to her,and she closed her eyes.

She muttered a few words to herself, and then opened her eyes with a sigh. "I didn't think it would be that easy." She admitted, and flipped through the pages of the book. She got up, lighting about a dozen white candles around the room, giving me a rueful smile when she passed by me, and then scowling at Klaus.

When she returned to the table she looked squarely at Henry,and then said, " I need any information you have on her. Is there any witches you know she's been in contact with specifically? Where's the last place you knew she was residing?" Bonnie's voice was cold and factual as she interrogated Henry, who answered all of her questions to the best of his ability.

After she got all the information out of him, she referred back to the book. She pointed out a section of the book to Henry and asked, "Are you familiar with this spell?"

"Yuh-yes." He replied his eyes scanning the writing quickly, "But it tuh-takes a whole cluh-an of wuh-itches." he said hopelessly.

"Not necessarily. It requires the amount of power used by a whole clan of witches, but I think it's possible."

"Suh-something like thu-is has nuh-never been duh-one before." Henry insisted.

"You channel your ancestors, I'll channel mine. I know you're powerful I am too. Team work is what's gonna make or break this spell. Are you in?" She asked with mischievous, glittering eyes. Acting and looking more like Bonnie then I've seen in a long time.

He nodded his head and flashed a confident smile, and placed his hands in Bonnie's. Together they chanted loudly. I could feel the energy of the room, and I watched engrossed, a the power and concentration that flowed through them. Their chanting got louder and a harsh wind whooshed through the room, and then all at once it stopped.

Bonnie shot Henry and alarmed look, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Klaus snapped up instantly behind Henry, his expression intense.

Bonnie looked from Henry to Klaus and said, "We sort of found Alissa. She's on the move, and she's not alone."

"To where?" he demanded in an exasperated voice.

Her eyes were wide and scared and she squeaked out, "There coming here."

* * *

**Hey guys! Another cliff hanger, I know, I know. I just can't help myself. We're nearing the end of our story. Only about 5 or 6 chapters left. I'm still hesitant on whether or not I am going to include the other originals. Leave your opinion on whether or not I should, because I'm on the fence about it. Anyway, please review! :) I love each and everyone! If you ask a question and I don't answer it's probably because it's a surprise lol Update soon! XXX**


	26. Chapter 26: Facing the Consequences

"This isn't our battle." Caroline hissed angrily across the table.

"Caroline, Please. Elena could get hurt. Fight for her, not for them." Bonnie pleaded.

Caroline's angered softened, but she still seemed hesitant about fighting alongside Klaus. "Okay." She finally caved, agreeing with Bonnie softly.

Alaric and Stefan were talking in the corner, and Alaric had out weapons. Klaus, Lacey and Henry were huddled together on the opposite side of the room. I stood in hte middle of everything, unsure of my place in this room, in this town, in my old life.

Alissa would be here before sundown, and from what Bonnie guessed, she had herself two or three friends. I wasn't worried or scared, for myself anyway, I knew I would be safe. It was everyone else in this room, everyone else who was fighting for me.

"I want to fight." I said out loud, to no one in particular. The room fell silent, and they all turned to me.

Klaus was the first to speak up, "No." Which was followed by compliant nods from the rest of the room.

"Why not?" I asked defiantly.

Klaus' lips curled up into a sneer, "Because you're pathetic and weak, and you'll only be in the way."

His words stung, but I kept a straight face. "Okay, if you're all out there fighting, whoever the hell you're going to be fighting, where exactly, am I going to be?" They all shared blank stares, which then turned alarmed.

"You can come with me." said a voice behind me, I whipped around to see Damon leaning casually against the door frame. I saw someone behind him, and I stepped closer and saw Jeremy's messy dark brown hair, and innocent brown eyes.

"Jeremy!" I cried, and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I couldn't help but let the tears that escaped fall from my eyes. I had missed him so much, it hurt.

When I pulled back form Jeremy with a grin, I saw Damon and Klaus staring each other down. "She's coming with me." Damon hissed, taking a courageous step towards a fuming Klaus.

"Not a chance." Klaus growled back.

"It's the best idea." Bonnie interjected, not intimated by Klaus' stare.

"We really don't have another option." Caroline agreed, just as oblivious to Klaus' anger.

Klaus thought it over for a moment. "Okay, you three," he gestured to me, Jeremy and Damon, "Will stay upstairs. While we," he gestured towards everyone else, "Will be outside. You will not make a noise and you will not make yourself known. No matter what happens."

I knew it was directed towards me, and in his own way, I knew Klaus was protecting me, trying to keep me from harms way. I wanted to interject, to argue that I should be out there, fighting too, but I could spend this time with Jeremy, so I just nodded my head obediently.

I sat in the attic next to Jeremy, anxiously watching the sun set slowly. I turned away from the window, not ready to face the fact of imminent battle. I pulled my knees up to my chest and said, "Jeremy, How have you been?" The words sounded foreign and cold as the spilled from my mouth,like an inquiring long-distance relative. What I really wanted to ask was, _How have you been without me?_

"It's been hard. I'm really lonely, but then again I suppose that's what you're supposed to feel, when you don't have any family left." He said bitterly.

The words stung, and I winced. "I suppose I deserve that." I admitted quietly. I searched desperately for the words to explain how I felt. "I left because I had too, Jer. It was the only solution."

"Stop using that as an excuse, Elena. You left me here, alone. Mom and Dad are gonna, Aunt Jenna's gone, and you ran off with her murderer." his voice was cold and his eyes were trained on the dusty, yellowing wall paper in front of us.

I was crying audibly now, but Jeremy was indifferent "Jeremy. Please. You have to understand, it's not like that. What would you have done. If our roles were reversed, if you could have saved _my_ life by going with _him. _wouldn't you have done the same?"

He was crying now, too. He looked at me with red-rimmed, watery eyes, and said, "Elena, I know you're trying to protect me, but you're only hurting me. You left me all alone, Elena. You were all I had left." Y heart broke, and I was consumed with guilt. It wasn't fair. Jeremy was right, I left him alone.

"Jer. I am so sorry." I murmured over and over again, holding him close. He let me hold him while he cried, and I wanted to protect him from the hurt and the pain. When he stopped crying, he scooted away from me, leaning against the wall, and staring into space with empty, hollow eyes.

I stood up pacing aback and forth in the cramped, dusty attic. Damon watched me as he took gulps from a small silver flask, and leaned against the door frame, which was locked tight. I waked over to the window, suddenly remembering why we were locked up here in the first place. I saw nothing but a pink-rose colored sky as the sun set. There were no vampires, hybrids, or withes to speak of, and the forest terrain that surrounded the house and driveway was oddly peaceful.

I continued pacing back and forth, shooting worried glances Jeremy's way. Eventually I grew tired, and walked over to Damon. "Why aren't you out there, trying to fight?" I asked almost accusingly.

"Maybe it because you're up here." He said with a sly smile, I gave out an impatient huff, and when I didn't give him a smile, his face turned more serious. "Listen Elena, stop beating yourself up about this. Yes, you shouldn't have left, but you're intentions were pure. Jeremy doesn't mean to blame you, he's just lost." I turned around to see if Jeremy had heard his name, but he still continued to stare, empty and aching. My heart broke all over again watching him.

"He's right Damon, it's all my fault. I don't know what to do." I started to cry softly again, running a hand through my long, dark hair, pulling it away from my face.

Damon watched me with bright blue, speculative eyes, a small frown set on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"You've changed. You're a different person then when you left here." His frowned deepened, and I looked at him and my brow furrowed.

"How so?" I asked. I felt like the same person, but at the same time I didn't. So much has changed.

"You're just different. I haven't figured out if that's good or bad yet. You seem more happy than I would of imagined, almost as if you were leaving home, instead of coming back to it." He said, his voice sad, and disappointed.

"Maybe I didn't change, maybe this was who I was supposed to be all along. I just never had any time to grow." I shouldn't feel so apologetic, this is who I am, and I shouldn't feel the need to change for anybody. A loud, shriek pierced my eras sharply, interrupting g my thoughts, Damon was over to the window in a flash, peering out. I ran over right behind, watching Jeremy's gaze become alert as he got up off the ground and come over.

As I looked out the window, another scream rang out into the night,and I searched the ground frantically trying to match the scream to the person. I saw Bonnie sprawled out on the ground, Alissa's long, lean body stretched out over her. She rolled off Bonnie clutching her head in her hands. Henry was standing off to the side, his face looked torn, ans he glanced back and forth between Bonnie and his sister.

Besides Alaric, Caroline, Stefan, Lacey and Klaus, there were four other dark, looming figures. Everyone seemed ready to engage in battle, but no had yet started. The stood, sizing each other up. Klaus was the first to leap out into battle, I cringed as he tore out the throat of the nearest person, their body crumpling to the ground. Alissa's friends jumped into attention, suddenly engulfed with a furious rage they each lashed out. The first took down Caroline, who let out a loud growl, and they rolled around on the ground. The other two, cornered Stefan backing him up into the house, snarling rising up deep from their throats.

I watched Alaric sneak up behind them, shooting them with one of his guns, an they rumpled ot the floor, long, perfectly carved staked sticking out of the ir backs. Caroline had finished off her vampire, whose body was left on the ground in a bloodied heap. Klaus tried to help her up, but she shrugged away the offer, standing up quickly.

My attention turned back to where Henry, Bonnie, and Alissa stood. Bonnie stood over Alissa, who was writhing in pain on the ground. Henry watched his face contorted in pain. He let out a defiant roar, and then shoved Bonnie down roughly. It wasn't enough to hurt her but her spell broke, and Alissa flew up tackling Bonnie. Jeremy yelled out, "BONNIE!", from behind me, and I turned, watching him smash open the door and fly down the stairs.

Damon, glanced back and forth from me and the doorway, and then was gone in a flash. I ran down after him. I got outside, to see Klaus and Stefan holding back a snarling and angry Alissa. Bonnie was on the ground, Jeremy kneeling next to her, helping her get up. She seemed more annoyed than hurt, "Why is it everyone always pushes me down?" she snapped, sending a furious gaze over to an apologetic looking Henry.

I looked in horror at the bodies form the pother vampires, my stomach rolling in disgust. I looked from the bodies to Alissa, whose eyes locked with mine, flashing angrily She let out a growl, and attempted again to get loose form Klaus' and Stefan's iron grip.

They started to take her inside, where Jeremy and Bonnie had already retired with Alaric. When she passed by me, she said, "It's not over yet, little birdie."

I shivered at the cold, merciless promise for revenge, her words sharp and full of unforgiving rage. I was relieved when they took her inside, my heart rate slowing down back to normal. Alaric and Damon were talking in hushed whispers near the steps, and I looked up at the stars, feeling out of place. _This isn't my home anymore, _I thought to myself. My heart ached with regret, and I was too exhausted to cry.

Someone grabbed me, their strong hands wrapping around me roughly, and yanking me down to the ground. I let out a strangled scream as their hands wrapped around my throat, choking me. I looked up into murderous Rebekah, and gasped out a shocked, "Rebekah?"

* * *

**Done! :) I'm putting this up later than I originally wanted, but it's also longer than I intended. I hope you like it. Yet another one of my infamous cliffhangers! Anyway, I hope you liked, and I plan on updating tuesday as long as I don't have work lol REVIEWS PLEASE! I love it when you guys review, it truly makes my day! 3 GAH! I wanna know what you gusy think!**


	27. Chapter 27: Left Behind

Klaus was holding Rebekah down by her throat, and I was on the floor, gasping for air. She struggled and hissed at him, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Ah, little sister. What brings you here?" He said with a friendly chuckle, still holding her roughly by the throat.

"You think Alissa came he on her own?" She sneered, choking out her words defiantly.

Klaus released her with a snarl, "What do want Rebekah?" He asked her impatiently. She stood up, brushing herself off, unscathed.

"Oh, bloody hell, Nik. As if you care. Give it up. I'm here to make you miserable. " She said with a pout, and then in a flash she was gone.

"She'll be back, won't she?" I asked Klaus, repressing the urge to let out a groan.

Klaus nodded stoically, turning to go inside the house. I followed behind, Damon and Alaric trailing in too. Alissa was hissing and snarling when I wen tin. She fought back, but Stefan's restraint on her was strong.

Klaus walked over looking her in the eye, with a clenched jaw, he said, "Stop. You will stop fighting,and not move form that spot. Understood?"

Alissa's thrashing slowed, and she gave a dazed nod. She stood obediently in her spot, her eyes shifted around flitting from each person in the room, lingering the longest on Henry, who was trying his best to put on a brave face. She looked frightened, and scared.

I was only three feet from her, I took two steps towards, aware of everyone's eyes on me, "Alissa?" I asked quietly.

Her brown eyes snapped up to meet mine, and her lip quivered. "It's okay." I whispered reassuringly, I reached to to pat her comfortingly and she flinched away from me. "No one's going to hurt you." I promised her.

She relaxed a little, and I stepped back, turning to look around the room. Alaric, Caroline, and Damon stood in a corner, talking in hushed whispers their gazes locked on me. Bonnie sate next to Jeremy on the couch, Jeremy's arm around her protectively.

"Henry, go pull up the truck. We're leaving." Klaus walked over to Alissa, "When Henry pulls up in the SUV you're going to get in, and not say a word to anybody. You're going to stay in there until I tell you to leave." He ordered.

I new it was time to say goodbye, hat is was time to leave, but Jeremy looked at me with angry eyes, and no on else seemed quite interested either. I followed Klaus outside,my head hung low in shame, trying my best to swallow down the lump in my throat. Alissa walked obediently over to the car and got in.

It was probably close to midnight, and I wanted to climb into the car, and sleep against the warm, leather interior, and forget about my problems for a few hours. I went to open the door, but Klaus was there, his arm reaching out to stop me.

He looked at me solemnly, and said, "You're staying here."

"What to you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You're not coming with us. I don't need you anymore, I'm letting you go." His voice was cold, and emotionless.

"Klaus. Klaus, don't do this." I begged, tears in my eyes, "Please." I grabbed onto his jacket, the material cold against my skin, he looked past me, into the night, and said, "You mean nothing to me, but you were fun to play with."

My heart broke, and he got into the car, driving off. I stood in the merciless night, surrounded by the dark, looming trees and fell to the ground, shivering. I cried,harshly, and mumbled, "Klaus." over and over again to myself, convinced he was coming back for me.

Someone found me, shaking me, and in a concerned voice saying, "Elena, Elena!"

I looked up to see Stefan watching me. "What are you doing here " He asked, crouching down to look at me better in the moonlight, offering out a hand to help me up.

"He left me." I said in hoarse voice, tears dripping down my face. "I'm all alone."

He helped me up, guiding m,e back towards the house, and I stumbled along numbly. He took me inside, the living room was empty. He helped me lay down on the couch, covering me with a thick blanket, and my shivering slowed. The tears were slowly drying on my face, but I felt numb and empty.

"You're not alone." He whispered, "You're home."

He snapped off the light and wandered off. I wasn't sure whose house it was, or where I was, I just knew, for now, Stefan was my only companion. In the morning I would go home. Home to Jeremy and Alaric. I could go back to my own life. I tried to think upon all of this with a positive light, but it felt wrong.

I felt like I was preparing for a role in a movie, ready to put on a fake face, a fake smile. _At least you have another chance to talk to Jeremy, _I thought somberly. I wasn't sure how my friends would react, what it would be like to go back to school again.

I got a headache form thinking about it all. _I just want Klaus, _I whimpered over and over in my mind. I new I shouldn't go back, but I wanted to more than anything. I had gotten the thing I wanted from the very beginning. Freedom.

"I'm still not free." I whispered out loud, the realization was crushing, and my heart felt heavy.

Damon was right, I had changed a lot, and I wasn't so sure new Elena was going to fit in to Elena's new life as much.

That night I dreamed of Klaus. He was a dashing knight saving me forma tallest tower. He was the strong warrior, fighting for my love, he was my rescuer, and he saved me over and over. I woke up, wishing for nothing more than to simply see his face.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I was sick with Strep throat. Actually I'm still kinda sick. Anyway here it is! Reviews Please! :) I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but it shall all fall into place next chapter. Update tomorrow! XXX**


	28. Chapter 28: Allies For Now

"Jeremy?" I called hesitantly from the bottom of the staircase of my old home.

Alaric walked out of he kitchen. "Elena?" he asked in a gruff voice, holding a cup of coffee and looking rumpled, dressed in his pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus let me go." I hoped my voice would come out positive, but it was grave instead. He raised his eyebrows in surprise then offered to get me some coffee.

"Yes, Thank you." I accepted his offer gratefully and followed him into the kitchen.

"Here you go." He gave me a freshly made, steamy cup of coffee. I took a fwe grateful sips, Alaric's eyes on me.

"You don't seem to happy for someone whose just been freed from her kidnapper." Alaric observed nonchalantly. I winced at the use of the word _kidnapper, _and shrugged.

"Jeremy's upset with me." I said with a frown, knowing that it wasn't the only reason. _It's the only one that matters anymore, _I thought bitterly.

"He'll come around." He said with a genuine smile. "So, are you okay?" He asked in a more serious tone, "You were gone for awhile. He didn't hurt you did he? Klaus?"

"No." _Not physically, anyway, _I thought. "He was actually much kinder than I thought he would of been."

Alaric gave me a bewildered look, but I shrugged it off, too exhausted to explain myself. I took another sip of coffee, relishing in it's warmth.

Alaric opened his mouth, and then shut it again hesitating before asking, "What was it like? Being there for so long?"

"I felt very far away from everything. I felt different, I _feel _different. It was like I had a completely different life. I felt very alone." The last part was said in a tone just a above a whisper. _I feel very alone, _I corrected in my mind.

"It seemed like you made friends at least." He said in a positive voice.

"Yeah, I guess. It was all kind of a blur."

"Elena?" Asked a gruff voice behind me, I turned to find a sleep laden Jeremy, confused and sad.

"Jeremy!" I cried, throwing my arms around me in a hug. he hugged me back before pulling away and asking, "What're you doing here?"

"Klaus let me go." I told him with a smile, hoping he wouldn't be upset anymore.

He beamed at me,and pulled me in for another hug. "You're home!" He exclaimed in my ear. I smiled, but later on in my room, surrounded by the darkness of a long, lonely night, I didn't feeel a t home.

Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan, everyone stopped by, coming to see me, I was asked a flurry of questions, most of which I left unanswered. They had accepted me back so easily, I should of felt at home.

Throughout the entire time, I thought of Klaus nonstop. My heart ached, and I missed him more than I'd like to admit. I was still waiting, hoping Klaus would come back for me. I knew he wasn't my prince charming, and that he wasn't going to sweep me off my feet. I could accept that easier If I could just seem him, at least to say goodbye.

I scribbled furiously in my journal by the dim light that shone form my bedside lamp. I wrote down every feeling, every wish, and dream. I wrote until my hand cramped, until my brain buzzed with numbness. I finally fell asleep, feeling lost and empty.

I joined Jeremy and Alaric on the car ride to school the nest day, heading off to the office to take of the details for my re-enrollment. "I'll probably start next week sometime." I explained to Jeremy as we headed into the school.

Alaric headed off to his classroom, and Jeremy headed off with a small wave. I walked into the office, giving a smile to the familiar-faced secretary.

I sat down in one of the chairs, waiting my turn. The door opened,and I turned to see a blonde-haired girl walk in. I realized it was Rebekah, and I shot up from my seat. She gave a smirk, ad was gone just as fast, I ran out in the hall, ignoring the calls from the secretary.

I couldn't find Rebekah in the throng of students that crowded the hall, and with a defeated sigh, I headed back into the office.

As I headed out, papers in hand, I searched every inch of the empty hallways, but saw no sign of Rebekah. I headed out to the car, pulling out of the parking lot, and driving home. As I pulled up to a stop sign, I gently stepped on my brakes, suddenly, the was a loud thump form behind the car.

I quickly got out of the car, worried I had hit something. I checked the back bumper,and there wasn't a scratch or dent. When I turned back around I found myself face to face with none other than Rebekah. I should of been scared to see her menacing green eyes shinning in the midday sun, but I felt relieved to see her. She was a reminder that everything that happened with Klaus was real, she was an attachment to him, somehow. A connection.

She slammed me into the car with wicked vampire speed, and my relief quickly turned to fear. She squeezed my throat, and I let out a garbled yelp, in attempt to cry out for help. She looked into my eyes, her pupils dilating, and said in a manipulative voice, "Do your best not to get hurt. Make sure you stay in Mystic Falls at all times. You will be of use to me yet."

I nodded my head obediently, dazed and confused from her compulsion. She left just as quick as she came, and I gulped down the cool wintry air. After a few minuets I climbed back into the car, my heart rate steady once again. Once I was home, I made my self a cup of tea, and watch the first snowflakes of the season float down lazily from the sky.

A week had passed since I had seen Rebekah, and my hopes of returning to Klaus was dwindling. I tired to find her, but had no luck. I at least had school to look forward to, which started in two days. I got restless in the house, so I headed down to the grill, craving any type of human interaction.

When I walked in, I spotted Damon sitting in his usual spot at the bar, and I sat down next to him.

He was in deep conversation with a pretty blond waitress who giggled a lot. She must of been new, I hadn't recognized her.

"Who's she?" I asked after she had left to go to the kitchen.

"Cindy, or Mandy, or something. She's kinda ditsy, if you ask me." He said, guzzling down his bourbon.

"I missed so much while I was gone." I said, slightly disappointed.

"It really hasn't been that interesting since you left." He said in a dry voice.

"It really hasn't been that interesting since I came back either." I said bitterly, stealing his drink with a smirk, and taking a gulp of the burning liquid.

He snatched the now empty glass back with a scowl and watched me wiht accusing eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Something happened to you while you were gone, something big." His eytes anrrowed as he watched me, awaitng a reply.

I sat emotionless, and finally the secret that had been eating me alive tumbled form my lips, blurting it out, I said "I love him. Klaus, I mean." Once I started I didn't stop.,and Damon listened intently, "I know it doesn't make any sense, he ruined my life after all. Indirectly though,he gave me the gift to run away, and excuse to run away from everything that was slowly killing me. He's different. He's not just a temperamental monster. There's a lot more to him than that. He's passionate, but there's apart of him missing. He's so lonely and he won't even admit it to himself. He pretends to not care, about anything, but the truth is he cares a lot especially about his family And me, he cares about me. Or It thought he did. I really did." I finished my rant, forgetting that I was even talking allowed, it was just my thoughts streaming openly from my mind, out loud.

"Elena. You weren't happy here before, not all the time anyway, you were constantly put through so much, much more than anyone should have to go through and you're not happy now. So ask yourself what do you do to make yourself happy? If it's going back to Klaus, then go. Screw what everyone else says. Love is love. If we could control, well it wouldn't be love would it?" I stood up, giving him a hug, and saying, "Thank you." as he watched me leave with twinkling eyes.

I paced my room, anxious as to what I was going to tell Jeremy. How I was going to explain. How was I supposed to tell him I was leaving again?

I heard a knock on my door,and I opened it, bracing myself for Jeremy. When I opened Rebekah was leaning casually against the door frame, fangs gleaming.

She snatched my hand, bringing my wrist to her lips so fast I didn't have time to react.

"Ow!" I cried, as she drank greedily. When she was done she wiped her mouth, and shoved my wrist away.

I clutched it angrily to my chest as she said, "Thanks. Quiet refreshing."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I'm going back to Klaus, I have plans of my on you see, and I happened to notice my brother holds a certain fondness for you. Though I have no idea why," She said with a disdainful sneer, "So I am taking you with me." She held my head between her hands, getting ready to compel me.

"I want to go with you." I said automatically. "Just let me say goodbye to Jeremy." I pleaded.

"You can call him later." She promised, yanking me behind her quickly. We piled into a shiny blue Porsche, and I scrambled into the passenger seat without a coherent thought.

We were driving off before I had fully realized what I had done. I was going back to Klaus though, and the thought comforted me. I glanced over at Rebekah, wary of her presence. "Please tell me you won't torture me this whole trip."

She gleamed, adorned with a large, fake smile. "Well I suppose, for now we're on the same side."

A slow smile formed on my own face and I said, "So, Allies for now?"

"Allies for now." She agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating Sunday as promised. I had some extra essay's do,and I ran out of time. Update probably Thursday or Friday! Thanks for reading! :) Please review! They mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think of Rebekah and Elena's new "friendship"!**


	29. Chapter 29: Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated. I am so sorry. I've just felt like I've been losing control of this story. The last chapter I updated wasn't right. I am still working on this story. I've been working on another chapter and I'm almost done, but I may take about a week before I will get back to regular updating. I'm really sorry, I hope you guys will still read and follow.**

**On a side note, to get back in touch with my characters (Klaus specifically) I'm starting a small project on the side while this story is being worked on. It's called the "The Lion's Roar" and will be a Klaus and Caroline story with other characters featured. **

**To read "The Lion's Roar" go to my page. It's only going to be 10 or so chapters but it's going to help me with this story. Once again, I deeply apologize. See you guys soon!**


	30. Chapter 30: Alone With No Allies

I sat in the car, too uneasy to sleep. Rebekah and I were only a few minuets out of Mystic Falls. My head was dizzy about the day, and something wasn't right. Why had I felt the urge to talk to Damon like that? I should have kept my mouth shut, he could tell Jeremy.

"Why are you fidgeting like that?" Rebekah asked me, her voice annoyed.

"I'm just..nervous." I couldn't find the right word to describe how I felt, I knew something was very wrong.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and a loud screech, like metal being crushed. The car flew forward and Rebekah stomped on the brakes with a jerk. I smacked my head on the dashboard hard. I cried out in pain, and raised my hand touching the wound. I pulled it back to find it soaked with thick, crimson red liquid. My stomach rolled with nausea, and I blinked, trying to stay focused, but the darkness came and I passed out. The road ahead of me gone, the chance to escape gone.

I awoke in a hospital bed, my eyes opening to blindingly bright lights, and the steady beat of a heart monitor. My head was throbbing, and I sat up carefully, aware of the IV placed in the crook of my left arm. I looked around the small, neat room, and found nothing but a few plastic chairs and medical supplies.

I carefully pulled the IV out of my arm, and slipped out of the bed, I searched the room for my clothes and changed out of the hospital gown, quickly and silently. I snuck out of my room, running fingers through my hair, and searching for Rebekah.

I walked into what appeared to be a waiting room. I saw no sign of the blonde haired original, and grew antsy. I had no idea where Rebekah was, or where I was for the matter. I turned around, heading for the receptionist's desk, when I bumped into someone. I looked up to concerned pale blue eyes, and dark curly hair.

"Damon? What's going on?" I was relieved to see someone I knew, even though it wasn't Rebekah.

"Elena, I am so sorry." He grabbed me by the shoulders, a bit roughly, looking into my eyes,and saying, "I didn't mean too."

"Damon. What are you talking about?" I was nervous now, scared on the verge of hysteria.

"I was just trying to stop the car. I thought she was kidnapping you. It was my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry." He looked at me, his eyes genuine and apologetic.

"Luckily for you, that wasn't my car." Came and all to familiar jab from Rebekah, She approached Damon and I arms crossed, and looked at me.

"Ready to go yet? I hope you realize how much travel time we've lost." She said with an impatient huff.

"She's not going anywhere." Damon hissed, stepping in between me and Rebekah, staring her down.

"Damon. She didn't kidnap me, it's okay. I want to go." I stepped out from behind them, and in a flash, he reached out, snapping Rebekah's neck.

"Damon! Why did you do that?" I yelled, rushing over to Rebekah, frantically checking to make sure no one saw.

He scooped up Rebekah's limp body, throwing it roughly over his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me out of the hospital, and into the windy, evening air. By the time we reached Damon's car I was shivering from the cold. I yanked my wrist from Damon tossed Rebekah in the back seat.

"We don't have a lot of time. Hurry up and get in the car." I knew it was either hop in, or get stranded alone. I also new Damon could catch me quite easily, and if I didn't go with Rebekah, my only chance to see Klaus again would be gone. I hopped into the passenger seat quickly, slamming the door shut and we drove off.

My first question was, of course, "Where are we going?"

"Home."

Next question, "What about Rebekah?"

"Probably gonna kill her."

Last question, "Why? All of it, Why?"

He looked at me with harsh, piercing blue eyes, and said in a taut, clipped voice, "Did you honestly believe I would just let you go?"

I looked down, feeling foolish. After a few minuets of silence in a quite voice I said, "If you love something, you should let it go." I watched him through hooded eyes, too afraid to met his angry and passionate glare.

"Let you go? Back to Klaus?" He hissed, his hands griping the steering wheel tight.

"You seemed perfectly fine with it two days ago, Damon! You were caring and understanding about it! Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? You're a hypocrite." I snapped to angry to care how hurtful my words were.

"I was compelled by none other than the lovely Rebekah. She found me, compelled me to _encourage_ you to go back to that monster. As soon as you left I snapped out of it, realized what I had done and came after you. I never thought you were stupid enough to actually tell me, or to actually leave. It's truly pathetic Elena." He scoffed and his voice was filled with disgust.

I was angry, beyond words and speechless angry. I sat there shaking, too blinded by fury to even look Damon in the eyes. I sat there in silence until Damon spoke again, my nerves on edge.

He let out a single barking laugh, and then said in a chillingly old voice "You don't even love him. He's messing with your head. He doesn't give a damn about you, Elena." He focused on the road ahead of him, street lights that flashed by showed his glistening eyes.

"You seem to have a lot of experience with that." I said angrily, offended at his incredulous suggestion. I knew it was a low blow, and I cringed, afraid of his response. A response that would never come because then, without expecting it, cold hands were tight on my throat, and someone's breath hot my neck. Rebekah's voice was calm and poisonous in my ear, as she said, "Stop the car, or I'll kill her."

I shut my eyes, trying to keep my heart calm, and convincing myself that Rebekah needed me, that she wasn't going to rip throat out right then and there.

Damon looked at her angrily, and slammed on the brakes wildly. Rebekah jerked forward just enough so that he fang grazed my skin, just enough to trickle out a little blood. I let out a whimper as she laughed darkly in my ear, and felt her tongue rough on my skin, she tasted my blood, putting on a show for Damon.

"Get out of the car, or I kill this pathetic quivering heap of the girl you love." She threatened. Damon had no choice but to get out of the car, fuming and defenseless.

Rebekah slowly loosened her tight grip on me and said, "Don't move." I nodded once and she was in the front seat in a flash, and we were off. "If he values your life, he won't follow us."

I kept peering out into the black night, waiting to see Damon wildly savage eyes bright against the dark night, but I saw no sight of him. I had calmed down after a while, relaxing into my seat. Rebekah seemed to be pulsing with anger, at what I wasn't sure. I was afraid to ask, not wanting to be the target of her anger I kept silent and watched out the window.

She shifted in her seat, hateful green eyes focused on my as she drove.

Biting my lip nervously I asked, "What?"

"So those feelings my brother had for you, they're mutual " She accused me coldly, her voice like ice and her eyes flared with anger.

All I could manage was a weak nod, not meeting Rebekah's eyes. I was caught off guard by her wickedly loud, booming laughter that filled the car and engulfed me with uneasiness.

"What's so funny?" I demanded my cheeks going red and hot from humiliation and anger, assuming Rebekah was laughing at me.

"You just made my life a whole lot easier, Princess." Then she raised up her hand and smacked my head so hard into the dashboard, my surroundings disappeared from view, and everything immediately went black.

Too say I had a headache when I awoke would be an understatement. My head was pounding and throbbing, my vision was spotting and I was unable to form coherent words. I could vaguely make out the stars that sparkled in the sky that zoomed passed us as we sped down the highway. I could feel blood thick on the right side of my face, slowly oozing out and trickling hot on my cold and clammy skin.

The pain was unbearable and I let out a loud moan. Rebekah looked at me, and reached a hand over, one hand remained on the steering wheel, though her eyes were focused on my face. She let out a sigh and muttered, "Bloody hell, what a mess." and then bit into her wrist and pushed it onto my mouth, forcing the thick coppery liquid down my throat as I weakly tried to protest. When she removed her hand I didn't even have the energy to wipe my mouth, and my eyes fluttered shut.

This time when I awoke with a migraine but ti was at least manageable. I took in my surroundings siting up quickly, alert. I recognized it immediately as the living room of Klaus' house. The one I had left behind not so long ago, forcibly of course. My heart beat fast and hard and my stomach clenched. My nerves were on end, and I couldn't tell if I was dreading seeing Klaus, or excited. I decided on a little bit of both, and settled on anxious.

I went to stand up, but came to find my hands and ankles bound loosely with chains, cold against my skin. I looked around the room once more, slowly becoming fully aware of the room around me. Judging by the sunlight that spilled into the room,i t appeared to be midday. I tried, unsuccessfully, to pull my hands from the shackles ut finally gave up with a sigh.

I heard a soft chuckle, dark and husky, and whipped my head up, my eyes practically bulging from my head when I turned to find Elijah seated on he couch across from me.

"Elijah?" I stumbled on his name, shocked to see him before me.

"Yes, Elena. how are you feeling? Sorry, about the restraints, I'm afraid Rebekah was a bit hesitant to let you go." His voice was gentle and warm, and he gave me a kind smile ad I ogled at him, probably looking like a mess.

"How are you alive?" My mind jumped to the worst conclusion, and I blurted out, "Is Klaus dead? Did Rebekah kill him?" My voice was high-pitched and panicky.

"No, no. Nothing that drastic. Why don't I untie and I can explain over a cup of tea, I think it would do well for you. Calm you down a bit." He stood up, straightening out his black blazer neatly.

"Please." i said nodding gratefully.

We sat at the kitchen table, and I cupped my cup of tea, hot and warm and sweet in my hands and listened as Elijah explained to me the events that occurred while I was unconscious.

"I awoke to find an angry Rebekah and an unconscious doppelganger. So of course, I didn't run off right away,as I was quite curious. Not to mention finding my dear brother for some much deserving revenge also sounding worth my while. So after Rebekah had un-daggered Kol, Finn, and I, we all came here. Rebekah insisted on keeping you tied up, she holds some hatred for you I'm afraid. Klaus was furious when he found out she harmed you, and even more furious when he found all four of us, un-daggered, and together. he was angry, but he knew he was outnumbered, so he ran. We are not quit sure where he is now, but we have no doubt he will return. Finn left quickly after that, he's always been a bit...non-confrontational, if you will. Kol has stuck around thus far, but I'm not sure how long he plans on staying."

"What about you?" I asked him "Are you going to stay?" I admit I was worried about Klaus, and I hoped Elijah could reason with him when he returned. Elijah always seemed to be the reasonable and persuasive older brother Klaus needed. Hopefully he could talk some sense into hi I didn't want anyone hurt.

"For now. I could ask you he same thing though, Ms. Gilbert." He smiled knowingly at me across the table, and I blushed under his scrutiny.

"I probably shouldn't stay." I admitted, "He sent me away once, He'll just do it again. I feel foolish about the whole thing." For the first tie since I had left Mystic falls, I wanted to go back. Go back to where I knew I was safe from rejection.

Elijah watched me carefully from across the table, "I do believe that returning to Mystic Falls is the safest option for you, I'm not sure it is the right one. Alas, that is your decision to make my dear." He chose his words carefully, and I nodded, taking his advice and thinking it carefully over.

Elijah looked up then startled, he shot up quickly and I turned to find a fuming Rebekah, standing no less than yard away. She bared her teeth menacingly with a growl, her hands curling up into angry fists.

"Why did you untie her?" Rebekah spat angrily, her eyes narrowing at Elijah, who just shrugged. Rebekah tamped her foot, and looked a moment away form a royal hissy-fit when Klaus strolled into the kitchen his eyes on me as he prowled in behind Rebekah.

She turned and her voice turned sweet and innocent, "Nik, how wonderful to see you brother." Rebekah smile was cold and wicked as she approached Nik, but Klaus saw through her innocence and his eyes flashed darkly.

Rebekah could see the anger in his eyes and she slowly started to back up, "Nik. You don't really want to be mad at your baby sister, do you?" She made her green eyes go wide, and pouted her lip.

He growled and opened his mouth but Rebekah reacted quickly reaching behind her and grabbing a fistful of my hair. I yelped loudly as she painfully yanked my head to the side, and said, "Now Nik, you can watch as I rip the throat of the only girl who ever loved you."

At first I was scared as I felt everything go into slow motion, the slow _thump-thump _of my pulse, slowly picking up speed in fear, the look of shock, horror, and then anger all register in Klaus' face. The sound of Rebekah hissing as she dragged her teeth along the side of my neck,threatening to kill me.

Then I as angry. Angry at Rebekah for using me and to get revenge. Angry at Klaus for hurting me, for leaving me. Then I was angry at myself for not being stronger.

Suddenly all the anger just burst like a ball of hot light inside of me and I let out a courageous yell, and stumbled out of Rebekah's grasp, knocking her back angrily. She lunged for me but I ducked and grabbed a glasses off the table and chucked them at her, deviously aiming for her head.

It didn't hurt her, but startled her which was enough for Elijah to reach out and grab her restraining her with a firm, "Enough.". I was panting from the sudden burst of fury, and exertion. I was still breathing heavily as my eyes met with Klaus' and he stared back at me in awe. His face bewildered and shocked.

Rebekah was still struggling to get out of Elijah's steel grip. Her eyes were locked on me angrily. I looked at Klaus and I stood on my tiptoes, getting close to his ear and whispered "Apologize.", flicking my gaze over to Rebekah meaningfully.

Hid jaw clenched and he gave me a firm _hell-no _look, but I just shrugged and looked away.

He sighed deeply and walked over to Rebekah who was so angry her eyes were bloodshot and she was on the verge of tears, even though Elijah was walking to her in a calming voice. He looked into her eyes and said, "Rebekah. I know I've hurt you. I haven't been the best brother to you after all these years. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me?"

The words that drifted melodically out of his mouth were so sweet and so genuine, even Elijah looked touch. Rebekah stopped struggling. Her voice was shaking as she said unconvincingly "I suppose I was getting tired of plans for revenge anyway."

Elijah let go and watched Klaus wearily not sure what to expect from him, and judging by Klaus' stance he was unsure as well. "I'm sorry as well, brother. I do hope you can also forgive me." Hr held out a hand to Elijah but he disregarded it.

"I don't plan o forgiveness Klaus, but I will look past this..incident, for the benefit of our family. Or what's left of it anyway." It was followed by a curt nod form Klaus.

"Do I get an apology as well? Or has everyone already forgotten about Kol?" Asked the boyish young vampire that leaned up against the wall not too far away.

Klaus looked over at him and grinned and said playfully, "My dearest apologies, Kol."

Kol merely shrugged and said, "While it was no fun being dead in a box for a hundred years, it feels too good to bother with revenge." He grinned and said, "Whadya say Elijah, want to go out for old times sake? Drinks? Women? All around good time?" He laughed and walked over to Elijah throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Elijah gave him an impatient look, but declined politely. he asked Rebekah and she grinned clapping her hand like a high school girl and claiming she was excited for an excuse to dress up. Everything was changing so fast, the atmosphere in the room was no longer filled with angst and tension, but excitement and laughter.

I was shocked when Kol asked Klaus to join, eh threw one look at me before agreeing and leaving the room. I mumbled some goodbye's to Elijah before slipping out the door and numbly following the familiar path to the cabin.

I lay on the small couch of the cabin, not wanting to wake or startle Henry and I felt cold inside and out. I wasn't sure what to expect form Klaus when we saw each other again. Anger and lashing out, or an ecstatic love-filled reunion, anything but what happened. Which nothing, not a word, just glance and then he ran, far far away form me.

_I should have stayed in Mystic Falls, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it took super long to update, but at least this chapter's longer than usual I know a lot went down, and there will be some Elena-Klaus confrontation in the next chapter. I hope to update soon, and it feels great to be working on this story again. Thanks so much everyone! :) Reviews, please! :) XO.**_  
_


	31. Chapter 31: Hold Me Softly

I pulled the blanket closer around myself, and then snapped open my eyes in realization when I realized I hadn't fallen asleep with one. _Henry, _I thought softly, warmed by his kind gesture.

I sat up, awake and alert. I listened but didn't hear any noise with in the house. I called out Henry's name and checked all the rooms of the house, only to conclude that he wasn't there.

As the cold snowy flakes flurrying down around the cabin, time seemed to stand still and I had never felt so lost.

I was wanted now where. Not here, or even in my home. I finally settled on leaving. I was going to go somewhere new, start completely over. First, I wanted to see Klaus, I think we at least owed each other a goodbye.

I showered and dressed, putting on a brave face for what I was about to do. I looked at myself in the mirror, pulling my long dark hair into a ponytail, I focused on the my new life.

I knew I would need money, a part time job would do. Then I would focus on school. I continued to mull over the necessities I would have to take care of for my new life. I started to like the sound of that, a new life.

As I approached the house I saw Klaus awaiting for me. My breath hitched, his reckless beauty still astounding to me. His gaze locked with mine, and as I drew near I found myself getting lost in his perfectly blue eyes. W stood a few inches apart from each other, and he crossed his arms I tried to read his face for any emotion.

I wrung my hands tightly, and finally caved, being the first one to speak "Klaus. I understand you wanted me gone. I plan on leaving again. I won't be returning to Mystic Falls, but I won't be staying here." I stated it as stiffly and unemotional as I could, but I figured Klaus could see right through me.

He frowned slightly and his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why are you here then, if you don't plan on staying?"

"You can pretend you never loved me Klaus, and that's fine, but I'm honest enough with myself, I still love you. I believe you at least owe me a decent good bye." His face never changed, even though I stood before him struggling not to cry as I confidently reminded him of what we once had.

His mouth was shut tightly, and then he uncrossed his arms, and with one hand reached out. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and his hand slid down to gently rest on the back of my neck. His other hand slowly wrapped around my waist, resting on the small of my back. His touch was just as hot and electric as it was before, but this time there was something softer and kinder in the way he held me, the way he stared into my eyes.

He moved his face slowly towards mine giving me time to pull away, but I didn't too and when his lips pressed ever so softly to mine, I felt a tear trickle down from my eye. Our lips moved perfectly together, my heart glowed and the tears continuously poured and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as could pressing my body against his, never wanting to let go of this moment, never wanting to let go of him.

Finally I broke the kiss and I continued to cry, softly at first, but when his arms held me tight against his chest softly and protectively, I let out a sob, and shut my eyes. After a few perfect, silent and safe moments I pulled away. Kissing his prickled, shadowed cheek, I turned to walk away.

I walked, my pace quickening, until I was running, running as far as I could. I ran and then stopped when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to find Klaus, his hand grasping my wrist, his eyes pleading.

"Stay.", was all he had to say, I nodded my head and stepped once again into his embrace. The world kept spinning around me. The decisions I made that haunted me fled, the guilt that weighed down my heart lifted. The past was the past, but in the present, in _this _present I felt so alive. I knew a love like this could never be wrong, because no love was ever wrong.

I realized, Mystic Falls wan't my home, nor was the houses Klaus had taken me too, or even Henry and I's small cabin. Home was right here, in his arms.

* * *

**I'm baaaaaackkkk! Hello, everyone. I realize it has been FOREVER since I updated. My computer broke,and we finally, FINALLY got a new one. It is a shared computer mind you, so it will still be the easiest to use. I'm not sure how many of you are still following this story, so I posted a very short chapter for now. **

**I will continue this story if everyone wants me too, but I want to make sure people are still reading. So if you could please review or message me with a yes/no/opinion/anything just to let me know people are still interested, that would be awesome.**

**Thanks so much :) I hope I can continue this story,I still have a an ending planned out, and I don't want to abandon it. See you guys soon! **


	32. Chapter 32: Let Everything Vanish

I pulled away from our long embrace to look up at Klaus' face. He smile down at me, his hand running down my arm and entwining our hands together.

"Let's go home, Elena." He kissed my forehead lightly and then pulled me towards the house.

We were closer to the house, he swung the door open, and I gripped his hand tighter. I was nervous, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to expect Who had decided to stay? Who had left?

Rebekah stood in the center of the room, pointing at different objects, like vases and paintings, having Kol and Henry take them off the wall.

"What's she doing?" I asked Klaus.

"She's leaving. I told her she could take some stuff, apparently that's what brother's are for." He said with a sarcastic snort.

"Who else is leaving?" I asked, hiding behind Klaus, not wanting Rebekah to see me.

"Rebekah is taking Lacey and Kol. Elijah is going to be in and out for awhile, taking care of business." Klaus told me. I looked up at him, horrified, who could he let Rebekah take Lacey? My eyes searched the room, until I found her,standing silently next to Rebekah who was still yelling orders at people around the room. Her face was sad, her head hung somberly.

"Lacey?" I whispered to him. I looked at Klaus, shooting him an angry glare. "Your letting her take Lacey?" I said accusingly.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "It was apart of our deal."

"What deal?" I asked confused. Klaus didn't answered my question though, because Rebekah decided tot take a break form moving things around.

She sauntered over to us, a smug look on her face. "I'm ready to go, Nik. If I need anything else, I'll just have it shipped." She looked at me, her countenance was cruel and cold. "Thanks for the body guard, Nik. It's sweet to know you want your baby sister safe."

With that she left, Lacey followed behind her and Kol, looking wistfully at me one more time before waving goodbye. "Lacey!" I called out, "Wait!" I started to run towards her, but Klaus' grip on y hand stopped me, and she left.

"Body Guard!" I demanded, turning towards Klaus wit angry tears in my eyes. I ripped my hand away form his. "You gave her Lacey as a _bodyguard?__" _

"Elena. It's not what you think. Rebekah promised to leave, not just leave the house bu this city, and leave _us _alone, if I let her take Lacey along as he companion. I was trying to keep you safe." Klaus sounded upset, and his eyes shined so genuinely my heart softened.

"She was my only friend. It's just so...hard out here. So lonely. You don't understand." I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Elena," he lifted up my chin, "My beautiful little rose, I understand _so much_." His eyes were watery, and I could see how lonely he really was. I finally understood Klaus. He was just a little boy inside, so hurt and so alone.

I threw my arms around him, and I kissed him. I kissed him with every being of my body. He had to know, he had to understand, that he wasn't alone anymore. I was here for him, I always would. "I'll never leave you, I promise." I said breaking apart form our kiss.

"No one deserves to be alone." I whispered. He looked at me in awe, and cupping my face pulled me up into another kiss. This one was longer, and more desperate. We both needed each other, both of too afraid of life without the other.

Before I knew it there was a _whoosh_ and I was upstairs, laying on Klaus' looked down at me, "You're so beautiful.", he murmured He stretched along top of me, his lips gliding along mine, whispering "I love you." over and over.

He finally kissed me, long and hard. His lips moving perfectly with mine, setting every piece of me on fire. I was so alive in this moment, so in love. I never wanted to leave Klaus' side. I wanted to stay captured in this moment forever. Nothing else mattered. Not that I left everyone behind in Mystic Falls, Not that lace was gone, or that I had almost no one left in the world who cared about me.

I pulled away form Klaus, just far enough to look at him and said, "When you kiss me, all of my problems go away."

He gave me a dangerous smile, and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear said, "Then let's make the world vanish."

* * *

**Sorry, another super short one. I wasn't planning on posting this yet, it's just the first haf of the chapter, but I'm going away tonight for 3 days, so I figured I'd post something instead of nothing. Don't hate me! The next one will be longer! I promise!**

**Reviews**** make my day, they really do! Thanks everyone, update sometime this week! :)**


End file.
